Овладеть Жизнью Перевод
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Вампир Эдвард Мейсен встречает девушку, чьи тело и кровь привлекают его больше, чем что-либо другое в этом мире. Но сможет ли она стать для него больше, чем простое удовольствие? Удастся ли ей увидеть в нем, кого-то кроме страшного монстра?А.-JukeBoxbliss
1. Chapter 1

Еще не было двух часов, а я уже удовлетворил жажду. Но, я захотел больше. Обычно, в некоторые дни я пью гораздо больше. Этот запах! Этот чудесный, восхитительный запах еды зовет меня. Внезапно, я почувствовал жажду, почуяв кровь и тело человека, чьи будут удовлетворять меня и мое тело.

Я обратно вернулся в свой «туристический поход». Далеко, я смог почувствовать запах ее крови. Я стараюсь быть милым, преследуя свою жертву. Обычно, я осторожно преследую добычу. Работа вампиров, я как это называю, состоит в том, что бы скрыть наше существование от людей. Это не означает, что кто-либо из нас должен нарушить спокойствие в аэропорте. Нет, мы знаем, что должны сохранять от людей, что вампиры существуют, превращая это в миф.

это только людской род, который знает, довольно короткое время, что мы выкачиваем из них кровь.

Было настолько удивительно в Порт-Анжелес, когда я пересек его, в поисках моей добычи с тем великолепным запахом. Это было место, где я сейчас находился, ища след жертвы, что бы удовлетворить судьбу, ожидавшую неизвестного хозяина.

Запах привел меня в район порта города. Когда я остановился у истока, передо мной открылось прелюбопытное зрелище. Три мужчины окружали молодую девочку, а их мысли были сосредоточены на том, каким способом ее лучше взять.

_-Девственное мяско, парни, я не могу дождаться момента, когда я окажусь внутри нее._

_-Представляю, как туга ее киска._

_-Я собираюсь взять ее прямо здесь. _

Но, я не мог прочитать мысли этой девочки. Забавно, она выглядела настолько испуганной, что я просто не мог не догадаться об этом. Кого это заботит? Она, похоже, все еще в шоке.

Мой самый совершенный талант заключается в том, что я могу слушать мысли всех, и женщин, и мужчин. Я редкий экземпляр с этой способностью. Не у всех вампиров есть дополнительный способности, отличные от способности вампирской сущности. Эта человеческая девочка единственная, у которой я не мог прочесть мысли. Хмм, как я и сказал, причина этому может служить шок.

-Остановитесь! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне уйти. Пожалуйста! - ее красивый голос требовал отпустить ее.

-Нет, никуда ты не пойдешь, дорогуша, - сказала эта рыжеволосая свинья, разрывая рубашку девочки.

-Да, подойди к нам крошка, это тебе понравиться, - сказал черноволосый гризер.

-Пожалуйста,… пожалуйста,… не делайте этого… т… только позвольте мне уйти, - девочка умоляла.

Вздохнув, я не позволил этим кретинам испортить мою еду. Я почти не сомневался, что мне придется позаботиться о них. Я собираюсь закусить ими, не причиняя боли.

Я начал с рыжеволосой жирной свиньи. Это вполне легко; я всего лишь закрутил его и бросил в киприч, зажимая шею. Я решил не принимать участие в остальных экземпляров, поскольку они вызывают у меня тошноту.

Затем, я схватил острые, песчаного цвета волосы, который хочет быть пижоном, и вгрызая свои зубы в его шею. Я осушил его кровь за пять секунд. Так легко. Гораздо тяжелее сражаться с кем-то.

Затем, я обратил внимание к последнему. Наблюдая за парнем, мне вдруг показалось, что это все как в комиксах: парень бояться, ожидая своего часа. Я не смог сдержать тихий смех, вырвавшийся из моих губ, когда я подходил к нему. Он не мог полностью сформировать слова в мыслях, но они были похожи на нон-стоп.

_Ох, дерьмо! Какого дьявола он здесь делает? Он только что выпил кровь Тома? О, Боже. Он гребанный монстр! Я умру. Я умру._

-В этом ты прав. Ты умрешь, - сказал я, когда ударил его и высосал из него кровь.

Теперь, я обернул свое внимание на девочку. Она стояла, но покинула здание. Слезы стекали по ее лицу. Ее изящное тельце непрерывно дрожало. Ее длинные, коричневые волосы были в беспорядке. Я мог видеть ее большие, шоколадно-коричневые глаза, поверх бегущих слез. Появлялись ушибы, на одной стороне лица. Ее рубашка торчала открытой, открывая розовый лифчик. Я также мог видеть остальные синяки, начинавшие обретать форму на правой груди.

Она выглядела такой оборванной и измученной, что я допустил, что она была прекрасной. Также, у нее ошеломляющее тело. Может быть, я бы смог продлить жажду, что бы смог гораздо больше быть сытым. Было бы прекрасно успокоить свою жажду.

-Они не смогли бы причинить тебе беспокойство, сладкая, - сказал я, подходя ближе к ней, чувствуя ароматный запах ее крови.

Я положил одну руку на ее щеку и нежно ударил ее.

-Так прекрасна.

Я позволил моей руке последовать вниз от ее щеки до горла, к ее ключице и к ее груди. Я едва коснулся выпуклостям на ее груди.

-Это лучшая вещь, когда я остановил их, прежде чем они изнасиловали тебя. Они не заслуживают дотрагиваться до такой красоты.

Затем, я заскользил ниже ее лифчика. Потрясающе! Милые, полные холмики располагались прямо под моими руками, моя уверенность только возросла.

Она начала очень сильно дрожать и я мог слышать всхлипы, когда она глубоко брала дыхания без ее горла. Ее тело медленно падало вниз, но я подхватил ее.

-Шш, я держу тебя, моя сладкая.

Сказал я ей, укладывая ее в руках.

-Я собираюсь отвезти тебя ко мне домой и поменять твои вещи.

_И в мою постель._


	2. Chapter 2

Еще не было двух часов, а я уже удовлетворил жажду. Но, я захотел больше. Обычно, в некоторые дни я пью гораздо больше. Этот запах! Этот чудесный, восхитительный запах еды зовет меня. Внезапно, я почувствовал жажду, почуяв кровь и тело человека, чьи будут удовлетворять меня и мое тело.

Я обратно вернулся в свой «туристический поход». Далеко, я смог почувствовать запах ее крови. Я стараюсь быть милым, преследуя свою жертву. Обычно, я осторожно преследую добычу. Работа вампиров, я как это называю, состоит в том, что бы скрыть наше существование от людей. Это не означает, что кто-либо из нас должен нарушить спокойствие в аэропорте. Нет, мы знаем, что должны сохранять от людей, что вампиры существуют, превращая это в миф.

это только людской род, который знает, довольно короткое время, что мы выкачиваем из них кровь.

Было настолько удивительно в Порт-Анжелес, когда я пересек его, в поисках моей добычи с тем великолепным запахом. Это было место, где я сейчас находился, ища след жертвы, что бы удовлетворить судьбу, ожидавшую неизвестного хозяина.

Запах привел меня в район порта города. Когда я остановился у истока, передо мной открылось прелюбопытное зрелище. Три мужчины окружали молодую девочку, а их мысли были сосредоточены на том, каким способом ее лучше взять.

_-Девственное мяско, парни, я не могу дождаться момента, когда я окажусь внутри нее._

_-Представляю, как туга ее киска._

_-Я собираюсь взять ее прямо здесь. _

Но, я не мог прочитать мысли этой девочки. Забавно, она выглядела настолько испуганной, что я просто не мог не догадаться об этом. Кого это заботит? Она, похоже, все еще в шоке.

Мой самый совершенный талант заключается в том, что я могу слушать мысли всех, и женщин, и мужчин. Я редкий экземпляр с этой способностью. Не у всех вампиров есть дополнительный способности, отличные от способности вампирской сущности. Эта человеческая девочка единственная, у которой я не мог прочесть мысли. Хмм, как я и сказал, причина этому может служить шок.

-Остановитесь! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне уйти. Пожалуйста! - ее красивый голос требовал отпустить ее.

-Нет, никуда ты не пойдешь, дорогуша, - сказала эта рыжеволосая свинья, разрывая рубашку девочки.

-Да, подойди к нам крошка, это тебе понравиться, - сказал черноволосый гризер.

-Пожалуйста,… пожалуйста,… не делайте этого… т… только позвольте мне уйти, - девочка умоляла.

Вздохнув, я не позволил этим кретинам испортить мою еду. Я почти не сомневался, что мне придется позаботиться о них. Я собираюсь закусить ими, не причиняя боли.

Я начал с рыжеволосой жирной свиньи. Это вполне легко; я всего лишь закрутил его и бросил в киприч, зажимая шею. Я решил не принимать участие в остальных экземпляров, поскольку они вызывают у меня тошноту.

Затем, я схватил острые, песчаного цвета волосы, который хочет быть пижоном, и вгрызая свои зубы в его шею. Я осушил его кровь за пять секунд. Так легко. Гораздо тяжелее сражаться с кем-то.

Затем, я обратил внимание к последнему. Наблюдая за парнем, мне вдруг показалось, что это все как в комиксах: парень бояться, ожидая своего часа. Я не смог сдержать тихий смех, вырвавшийся из моих губ, когда я подходил к нему. Он не мог полностью сформировать слова в мыслях, но они были похожи на нон-стоп.

_Ох, дерьмо! Какого дьявола он здесь делает? Он только что выпил кровь Тома? О, Боже. Он гребанный монстр! Я умру. Я умру._

-В этом ты прав. Ты умрешь, - сказал я, когда ударил его и высосал из него кровь.

Теперь, я обернул свое внимание на девочку. Она стояла, но покинула здание. Слезы стекали по ее лицу. Ее изящное тельце непрерывно дрожало. Ее длинные, коричневые волосы были в беспорядке. Я мог видеть ее большие, шоколадно-коричневые глаза, поверх бегущих слез. Появлялись ушибы, на одной стороне лица. Ее рубашка торчала открытой, открывая розовый лифчик. Я также мог видеть остальные синяки, начинавшие обретать форму на правой груди.

Она выглядела такой оборванной и измученной, что я допустил, что она была прекрасной. Также, у нее ошеломляющее тело. Может быть, я бы смог продлить жажду, что бы смог гораздо больше быть сытым. Было бы прекрасно успокоить свою жажду.

-Они не смогли бы причинить тебе беспокойство, сладкая, - сказал я, подходя ближе к ней, чувствуя ароматный запах ее крови.

Я положил одну руку на ее щеку и нежно ударил ее.

-Так прекрасна.

Я позволил моей руке последовать вниз от ее щеки до горла, к ее ключице и к ее груди. Я едва коснулся выпуклостям на ее груди.

-Это лучшая вещь, когда я остановил их, прежде чем они изнасиловали тебя. Они не заслуживают дотрагиваться до такой красоты.

Затем, я заскользил ниже ее лифчика. Потрясающе! Милые, полные холмики располагались прямо под моими руками, моя уверенность только возросла.

Она начала очень сильно дрожать и я мог слышать всхлипы, когда она глубоко брала дыхания без ее горла. Ее тело медленно падало вниз, но я подхватил ее.

-Шш, я держу тебя, моя сладкая.

Сказал я ей, укладывая ее в руках.

-Я собираюсь отвезти тебя ко мне домой и поменять твои вещи.

_И в мою постель._


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

После многих часов беспрерывного сна, Белла пошевелилась. Она повернулась, открывая свои глаза. Вдруг, они широко распахнулись. При виде меня, ее губы задрожали, а ее тело сильнее затряслось.  
- Доброе утро, Белла, или, лучше сказать добрый день, - проговорил я, ожидая ее реакции.  
- Эм, а где я? – заикалась она.  
- Белла, сладкая, ты в моем доме, помнишь? – продолжил я, ожидая, что она вспомнит.  
- Я помню, что была в книжном магазине в Порт-Анжелесе, и затем, - задохнулась она, - затем на меня напали, и ты…  
Ее глаза еще больше расширились.  
Ах, она помнит.  
- Т… ты у… остановил их, - сглотнув, она посмотрела вниз.  
Ее сердцебиение ускорилось, а дыхание превратилось в короткие порывистые вздохи. Я мог сказать, что она пытается взять себя в руки. Мне остается только пожелать, что бы ей это удалось. Я был практически уверен, что она помнила, как я ломал их шеи и пил кровь.  
- Спасибо за помощь, но мне действительно пора, - сказала она, попытавшись выбраться из кровати так быстро и скоро, как она могла. Я не мог позволить ей уйти.  
- Нет, Белла, ты сейчас же вернешься в постель. Ты должна отдохнуть, - я был практически уверен, что она смогла расслышать приказ в моем голосе.  
- Спасибо за все, но я практически уверена, что моя семья волнуется обо мне, так что, мне пора идти, - она занервничала.  
- Я так не думаю. **Ты останешься здесь**.. С твоей семьей будет все в порядке,- сказал я уверенным голосом.  
Ах, пришло время реакции. Я видел, как реакция появляется на ее лице.  
- Я… Я должна п-п-позвоонить им. Я знаю, они ужасно волнуются обо мне.  
- Белла, с ними все будет в порядке, - сказал я, подходя к ней. И затем, я сел на стороне кровати, взяв ее руки в свои.  
- А у тебя, моя сладкая Белла, у тебя есть я.  
Я не мог не оскалить зубы, после этих слов. Конечно, страх в глазах Беллы был очевиден. Как я и говорил, им нет необходимости испугаться за Беллу. Я позабочусь об этом.  
Она начала учащенно дышать. Такое ощущение, что это маленькая девочка сидит передо мной.  
- Хватит. Тебе необходимо успокоиться сейчас.  
Ее дыхание было прерывистым и с одышкой.  
- Прости, - задохнулась она, - я попытаюсь, - еще раз, - пожалуйста.  
Поднявшись, я подошел к комоду, на котором располагался ее стакан с водой. Я поднес его к ней и вложил в ее руки.  
- Смотри, здесь немного воды. Это поможет, - сказал я, нежно наклонив стакан, что бы она выпила его содержимое.  
- Лучше? – спросил я, как только девушка закончила пить.  
- Д-да. Тебя зовут Эдвард, правильно? – вздрогнув, спросила она.  
- Правильно, моя сладкая. Хочешь меня о чем-то спросить?  
- Я когда-нибудь увижу мою семью? – спросила она, пытаясь не вздрогнуть.  
- Ты можешь думать о своей семье, Белла. Это будет жестоко по отношению к ним, если они однажды увидят тебя, только для того, чтобы потом снова потерять. Сейчас, ты можешь видеть только меня. Итак, я твоя семья, - мне не хотелось делать это, но, все-таки, я дьявольски усмехнулся.  
Черт, слезы. Они уже льются из ее глаз. Девочка не издавала никаких звуков.  
Подняв колени выше щек, Белла медленно раскачивалась взад-вперед.  
- Мне жаль… мне жаль… я должна была послушаться… так жаль… я люблю вас всех… мне жаль, - она шептала эти слова снова и снова.  
Она перестала плакать, вытерла слезы, и посмотрела на меня.  
- Что ты собираешься со мной делать?  
- Хмм, хороший вопрос, - сказал я, почесав подбородок, делая вид, что это помогает мне думать.  
- Ну, я решил, что мы можем немного повеселиться, - подняв руку, я медленно погладил ее щеку, постепенно опуская ее на гортань.  
Ее глаза были широко раскрыты. - Пожалуйста, не надо, - умоляла она.  
- Если ты не будешь бороться со мной, то это будет приятно для тебя, - я начал следовать за ее ключицей, проводя кончиками пальцев.  
- Нет, нет, нет, - прошептала она, быстро возвращаясь на кровать, еще сильнее прижимая к себе ноги.  
- Послушай, сладкая моя, мы можем сделать это нежно или грубо, но, как бы то ни было, ты должна меня слушаться, - яростно сказал я.  
- Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не делай этого, - ее глаза расширились, когда девушка проговорила эти слова.  
- Ты можешь просить и умолять тебя, но я никогда не сделаю того, что ты хочешь. А сейчас, подойди ко мне, - скомандовал я.  
Девочка только посмотрела на меня, с полными слез глазами, но не двинулась с места.  
- И не говори, что я не предупреждал тебя, - сказал я, подходя к ней, хватая ее запястья, и грубо ставя ее рядом с собой.  
Я разорвал мою футболку, надетую на ней, и откинул прочь. Закричав, он попыталась ударить меня. Схватив ее запястья еще сильнее, мне пришлось ударить ее по лицу. Я не использовал силы, способной сломать ей челюсть, но этот удар оставил на ней красную полосу.  
Девочка заплакала еще сильнее.  
- **Не**. **Сражайся.** **Со мной**,- гневно закричал я, - я не хочу связывать тебя на кровати, но, видно, мне придется это сделать, чтобы проучить тебя. Если ты все–таки хочешь, чтобы это обернулось для тебя в лучшую сторону, тебе придется начать слушаться меня с этого момента.  
Я разорвал на ней боксеры и опустил ее на кровать.  
- Не двигайся, - приказал я ей.  
Я сбросил с себя одежду, пока она смотрела на меня огромными от страха глазами, и неподвижно лежала на кровати.  
Моя улыбка была широкой, когда я охватил все ее тело моими глазами.  
- Скажи, Белла, до тебя раньше дотрагивался мужчина? – спросил я, капризно поднимая бровь.  
Тишина. Только безмолвные слезы.  
- Ответь мне, Белла. Раньше мужчина дотрагивался до тебя так интимно? – мой голос был жестким. Я не беспокоился о том, как испугана она была, но она должна научиться отвечать на мои вопросы.  
- Н… нет… - призналась она, вздрагивая.  
- Ах, это так хорошо, Белла, сладкая. С этого момента, ты всегда будешь принадлежать только мне.  
Мне с трудом удавалось сдержаться, смотря на ее тело. Оно было поистине великолепным: красивая грудь, округлые соски, длинные ноги.  
Да, до нее никому нельзя было дотрагиваться, кроме меня. Она принадлежала только мне. Если я позволю кому-нибудь ублажать себя, то это будет позволено только ей.  
Ложась рядом с ней, я провел ладонями по бедрам. Потом обхватил груди девушки, ущипнув их. Ее соски затвердели под моими прикосновениями. Я не смог сопротивляться им и грубо сжал зубами. Надавливая еще сильнее, я старался контролировать себя, чтобы е прокусить кожу; девочка хрипло простонала. Было тяжело слышать этот стон, слишком неопределенный – то ли от удовольствия, то ли от страха… не важно. Мне было сложно устоять и перед вторым соском, поэтому мне приходилось поочередно их сжимать и полизывать.  
- Совершенство, - сказал я, поочередно занимая себя то одним, то другим.  
Моя рука опустилась вниз, вызывая прилив новых эмоций.  
- Смотри, моя сладкая Белла. Твое тело не может не реагировать на меня. Для тебя будет лучше, если ты отдашься тому, что с тобой происходит, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе.  
И после, я ввел два пальца внутрь ее, и она удивленно выдохнула.  
Так хорошо. Она такая узкая и теплая.  
Я положил свои ноги поверх ее.  
- Раздвинь свои ноги пошире, - потребовал я.  
Девочка беспрекословно подчинилась.  
- Какая хорошая девочка, - моя рука двигалась в ней, входя и выходя из нее. Мне нравилось, что на моей руке был ее вкус. После, чтобы его попробовать, я вытащил руку.  
- Ммм, сладкая, у тебя божественный вкус, - рассказал я ей, снова вводя мои пальцы.  
Скоро, совсем скоро, я буду наблюдать, как в нее входит и выходит мой член. Я должен чаще думать об этом.  
Я все входил в нее, пока ее попка не задрожала. Мне необходимо все это увидеть. Раздвинув ее ноги еще шире, я наблюдал, как мои пальцы входят в ее глубину. _Дерьмо! Какое удивительное местечко!_  
Затем, я принялся язычком вылизывать ее, пока мои пальцы все еще продолжали двигаться в ней. Ее дыхание стало еще более не ровным.  
Она начала выгибаться.  
Посмотрев на нее, я заметил, что ее глаза были сжаты, а губы сведены вместе, видимо, чтобы не издавать никаких стонов. Она наслаждалась этим, но не хотела этого. Я могу с ней повеселиться.  
- Как ощущения, сладкая? Тебе нравиться, как движется мой язычок, доставляя тебе удовольствие? – она еще больше сжала губы, но четыре маленьких слезинки все-таки потекли по ее щеке.  
Я никогда не пробовал никого, вкуснее ее. Я мог вылизывать ее каждый день.  
Я решил, что она не была достаточно готова, что бы кончить именно сейчас. Я бы хотел быть внутри нее в ее первый раз. Поэтому, я двинулся к ее глазам, оставляя поцелуи. Я сосал и покусывал ее шею, оставляя на коже следы. Мне не было нужно, чтобы на ней оставались синяки, просто пометки, что она моя.  
Паря над ней, я позволил моему члену дотронуться до низа ее живота, одновременно потирая ее клитор.  
- Ты чувствуешь, как я готов для тебя, сладкая? Ты делаешь меня таким твердым, - говорил я, в то время, когда головка члена проникала в ее вход.  
Без предупреждения, я вошел в нее.  
Утопия. Мне определенно суждено быть внутри нее.  
Она закричала еще громче, а рыдания и слезы вырвались наружу. Но девушка сильнее обхватила меня собой внутри.  
- Ммм, сладкая, ты такая хорошая, такая узенькая.  
Я задвигался в ней медленнее, чем обычно, поскольку наша маленькая девственница была настолько превосходна, что мне хотелось продлить удовольствие. Наконец, я позволил себе увеличить темп.  
Выйдя, я снова вонзился в нее. Она по-прежнему плакала. Она понятия не имела, как это все действовало на меня.  
- Ах, моя сладкая Белла, ты чувствуешь меня в себе? – я продолжил входить в нее, все глубже и глубже.  
- Ты принадлежишь мне. Ты всегда будешь принадлежать мне.  
Я знал, что буду время от времени трахать Беллу. Возможно, я буду трахать ее каждый день, даже несколько раз в день.  
Соединяясь с ней, я посадил ее к себе на колени. Я держал ее, пока она немного наклонялась назад. Сохраняя эту позу, я входил в нее еще сильнее и глубже.  
Не замедляя толчки, я взял один её сосок в рот.  
Я посмотрел на нее. Она прокусила свою губу. Она тяжело дышала, а глаза были крепко сжаты. Кожа на щеках была покрасневшей. Я знал, что она ненавидела тот факт, что это все ей понравилось.  
- Тебе нравиться, когда мой большой член находиться внутри тебя, правда, сладкая?  
Я знал, что она не ответит. Это в действительности не важно, потому что также я знал, что ей это понравилось. Я заранее продумал ее ответ, но сейчас это меня ни капли не заботило. Я получил слишком много удовольствия, что бы волноваться.  
Смотря, как мой член непрерывно входит и выходит из нее, я нагнулся и яростно потер ее клитор. Я хотел наблюдать, как она кончает и сжимается вокруг моего члена.  
Мыслить о том, что мы кончим, было невыносимой.  
Ее сердце забилось сильнее. Я мог чувствовать, как затряслось ее тело, и также я знал, что она почти готова. Я задвигался с бешеной скоростью.  
Она не смогла сдержать стон, высвободившийся из губ, когда она подошла к краю.  
**-Ты,**- толчок, - **только, - моя.**  
И только тогда я кончил.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Что бы Белла была в безопасности за время моего отсутствия, мне пришлось ее запереть.  
Мне необходимо было поохотиться именно сейчас. Я должен удовлетворить свой аппетит, лакомясь кем-то другим.  
Я бы мог насытиться Беллой, но не хотел. Мне необходимо было восстановить самоконтроль, а не окончательно разрушить его. Нет, эта девочка была слишком важна для меня. Даже если я желаю её крови больше, чем других людей, но её тело я хочу все-таки больше. Забавно, раньше, у меня никогда не было проблем с женщинами. Мне казалось, что тело Беллы я хотел гораздо больше, чем тела женщин, которых я имел раньше.  
Сегодня я решил далеко не уезжать.  
Вскоре, я нашел жертву в пригороде Сиэтла. Один маленький ресторанчик закрывается ночью. Я увидел, как пара приближалась к стоянке, держась рука за руку.  
Они смеялись и целовались, подходя к машине.  
А, хорошо, два вместо одного. Возможно, после того, как закончу с этими двумя, моя жажда станет выносимей, и я смогу дольше продержаться.  
- Как сегодня ночью хорошо, правда? – спросил я их, неожиданно возникнув перед ними, ожидая, пока они придут в себя от шока.  
Мужчина инстинктивно передвинул девушку за себя. Ах, интуиция. Он почувствовал опасность.  
- Да, правда. Если вы извините нас... – сказал он, пытаясь прошмыгнуть позади меня.  
Я схватил девушку, стоящую за ним за запястье.  
Она зашипела от боли. - Джек! – звала его девушка, смотря на огромными от страха глазами.  
- Позволь ей уйти! – закричал он мне, пытаясь договориться со мной.  
- Мне жаль, но я не могу позволить этого, Джек, - ответил я.  
Женщина стояла между нами, пытаясь одной рукой дотянуться до парня.  
- Все хорошо, Диана, мы уже уходим. Позволь ей уйти, - яростно умолял меня он.  
- Джек и Диана, как мило. Как Джон Мелленкамп, - весело сказал я.  
- Я могу пообещать, что сделаю это достаточно быстро.  
Быстро повернувшись к Диане, я одним движением сломал шею, осушив ее кровь. Джек выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит.  
- Что случилось, Джек? Не получил брюк от Бобби Брука и радуешься? – я ничего не смог сделать, но я усмехнулся прежде, чем осушил его кровь.  
- Совсем, совсем не плохо, - я радовался, найдя такую восхитительную добычу за такой короткий срок.  
Да, это значит то, что я теперь могу провести много времени с Беллой. Может, она готова для второго раунда. Держу пари, я сделаю из этой невинной девочки дерзкую женщину. Дьявол, это будет так весело. Я должен понять, каким буду с ней в этот раз. Ох, как будет весело изучить ее. Я могу использовать ее, как мою персональную карту. Найти точное местонахождение объекта, и затем окунуться в неизвестную зону. Было тяжело думать о такой возможности.  
Внезапно, я вспомнил, что Белла также голодна. Я и забыл об этом. Чаще всего, мне приходится проводить время за охотой, охотясь на людей. У меня не было книги «Ухаживание и кормление за людьми». _Хмм, забавно, возможно, после всего этого, я и напишу книгу._  
Я остановился возле гастрономического магазина по пути домой. Я объяснил девочке у прилавка, что я хочу пару сэндвичей. Я точно не знал, чем питаются люди. Меня это никогда не волновало. Вся еда в магазине выглядела отвратительно. Кроме того, мне была противна мысль, что мне придется для нее готовить. И, если она будет хорошо вести себя, то ей будет разрешено готовить для себя еду самой.  
Я в спешке примчался домой, беспокоясь о ее питании. Мой член уже готов и ждет, что бы снова оказаться в ней. Я думаю, что скоро должен привыкнуть.  
Оказавшись дома, я положил сэндвичи в холодильник. Схватив пару пачек чипсов и содовую, я побежал в комнату.  
После того, как я открыл все замки и вошел в комнату, я запаниковал, не видя мою сладкую.  
Осмотрев комнату, я заметил Беллу, лежащую на полу возле кровати; свернувшую калачиком и плачущую.  
_Люди! Черт, они так чертовски впечатлительны!_  
- Ладно, поднимайся. Я принес для тебя еду, - сказал я, посмотрев на нее.  
Она никак не отреагировала. _Ох, поднимайся! Не делай этого снова! Фу, она собирается и дальше сидеть в позе раздавленного паука?_  
Может, это еще более тревожно, чем было. Я не ответственен за самочувствие этого гребанного человека. Или, я могу еще раз трахнуть ее, осушив. Она так охренительно хрупка. Мне не нужно это дерьмо.  
И, тем не менее, мои мысли только о том, что я могу быть внутри нее тогда, когда я хочу. И этого не происходило сейчас лишь потому, что я решил, что если хочу трахнуть ее, то должен беспокоиться о ней и удовлетворять ее человеческие потребности. И еще, я решил, что должен быть более вежливым с ней.  
Оох, она должна смириться с этим. Я, может, должен попытаться действовать на нее разными путями.  
- Белла, – закричал я. - Поднимайся!  
Они посмотрела на меня с пустым выражением лица. На левой стороне лица красовался синяк, оставленным моим ударом, когда она пыталась сражаться со мной. Это выглядело ужасно.  
Она смотрела на меня с пустым выражением глаз. Схватив ее руки, я поднял ее, сажая на кровать, протягивая ей сэндвич.  
- Ешь, сейчас, – приказал я.  
- Я не голодна, - прошептала она.  
- Знаешь, если ты не хочешь есть, то я быстро найду кое-что получше, что я могу запихнуть тебе в рот.  
Ее глаза округлились, и она быстро схватила бутерброд, начиная есть.  
Да, мне действительно приходила в голову эта мысль.  
Она надела одну из моих футболок. Уупс! Я забыл дать ей вещи. Конечно, она должна была одеться во что-нибудь другое, чтобы Белла чувствовала себя комфортнее.  
- Я скоро вернусь, - сказал я, выходя из комнаты.  
Я пошел в кабинет, ища для нее «скромную» одежду, пока не услышал движение в комнате.  
Дерьмо! Я забыл закрыть эту чертову дверь.  
Я побежал вверх по лестнице, замечая, что она бродит по комнате.  
- Какого черта ты думаешь, делая это? – яростно спросил я.  
- Я… я… я только… осматривалась вокруг, - сказала она, выглядя совершенно испуганной.  
- Осматриваешься, ища способ сбежать? – горько спросил я.  
Да, дерьмо, она хочет убежать от тебя, монстр.  
Этот глупый человечишка путает мои мысли.  
- Н… нет, мне необходимо… в той комнате комната. Я почувствовала, что стенки давят на меня, - сказала она, а я не мог отличить, что она говорит: правду или ложь.  
Я засмеялся. - Еомната настолько огромная, что она вызывает у тебя клаустрофобию?  
- Не когда вы находитесь там, со мной, - сказала она.  
Может, мне следовало поставить больше замков на дверь. Также, мне следует повысить безопасность. Я подумал, что мне не следует больше запирать ее в комнате весь день. С тех пор, как я запер ее, я решил, что мне следует быть с ней более нежным.  
- Итак, тебе разрешено выходит из комнаты, но пока я нахожусь в доме. И, если я выхожу в другие комнаты, ты можешь пойти со мной или в ванну. Ты пугаешься, и поэтому будешь испытываешь клаустрофобию. Ты меня поняла? – строго сказал я, специально для того, что бы она поняла меня.  
Закивав, девочка прошептала «да».  
-Хорошо, сладкая, следуй за мной, - по моему знаку, она спустилась со мной по лестнице в рабочий кабинет.  
Я резко кивнул на диван, что бы она смогла выбрать одежду, подходящую ей.  
- Достань что-нибудь для себя и надень.  
Ей потребовались несколько минут, что бы найти необходимое. Она достала пару темных джинсов и простую рубашку. Я про себя засмеялся, когда она вытащила такие же простые трусиков и лифчиков.  
Как будто, это специально для меня.  
Посмотрев на меня, она видимо хотела переодеться.  
- Эм, можно ли изменить пару правил? – нервно спросила она.  
- Нет, я же тебе объяснил, что мы должны оставаться в той же самой комнате, - улыбнулся я. - И, я уже видел тебя голой, так что мы нет смысла стесняться, - напомнил я ей.  
Она быстро взглотнула, глубоко вздохнув. Затем, она повернулась спиной ко мне, начиная судорожно переоеваться.  
Прежде, чем она еще могла что-нибудь выкинуть, я оказался перед ней. Вытянув руки, я схватил ее груди, ущипнув за соски. Черт, они превосходны.  
Опустившись ниже, я снял с нее боксеры, погладив её складочки.  
- П… пожалуйста, Эдвард… не делай этого. Это действительно больно, - она начала ужасаться, и я увидел, как пару слезинок скатилось по ее лицу, накапав на мою руку.  
Ах, дерьмо! Я так отвратителен!  
Я мог сказать ей, чтобы она доставила удовольствие мне, но я решил, что ей был необходим отдых. Конечно, какое-то время для нее может быть жестким со мной. Мои руки поднялись. Мне следовало быть более радушным с ней. Я знаю, мне следует быть более радушным и понимающим вампиром!  
- Я дам тебе некоторое время отдохнуть. Ты можешь продолжать переодеваться, - сказал я ей, как если я был самым внимательным мужчиной на земле. Хей, может, я развлеку себя, не трахаясь с кем-нибудь.  
После переодевания, она повернулась ко мне лицом. Белла выглядела так, словно боролась сама с собой.  
- Можно у тебя кое-что спросить?  
- Конечно, сладкая, все, что угодно, – я подарил ей нежную улыбку.  
Девочка уставилась на ноги, собираясь с духом.  
- Кто ты?  
- Я надеюсь, что ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Как ты думаешь, кто я? – поддразнил ее я.  
- В…в… вампир, - сплюнула она.  
Динь, динь, динь! Скажи ей, что она выиграла!  
- Очень хорошо, Белла, сладкая. Я знал, что ты умненькая девочка.  
- Ты собираешься убить меня? – вымолвила она без заикания в голосе.  
- Нет, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести и будешь хорошей девочкой.  
Несколько секунд я вызывающе смотрел на Беллу.  
Она сузила глаза и заговорила.  
- Хорошо, что значит «быть хорошей девочкой»?  
Вау! Я люблю раздраженную Беллу. Она может быть куда веселой, чем кажется.  
- Ммм, дай-ка мне подумать, - сказал я, изображая мое лучшее выражение «думающего мужчины».  
- Во-первых, ты должна мне подчиняться.  
Ее глаза сузились еще больше, и она раздражалась. - Это понравиться только тебе?  
- Во-вторых, мое слово-закон. Поэтому, если ты не будешь слушаться меня, перечить мне, или намеренно бросать вызов, тогда ты будешь испытывать чрезвычайную боль, - сурово посмотрев на нее, я делал акценты.  
- В-третьих, ты принадлежишь мне, и телом, и душой. Твое тело мое, и я сделаю с ним все, что пожелаю, - сказал я, следя за ее реакцией. Я ничего не смог сделать, но я решил загладить впечатление в следующих словах. - Я планирую сделать многое с твоим телом. А ты будешь делать с моим телом все, что я скажу, - спустя мгновение, мои зеленые глаза расширились.  
- О какой боли ты говоришь, если я ослушаюсь тебя? - спросила она, явно пытаясь понять положение, в котором сейчас оказалась.  
- Хочешь, что бы я заранее объяснил тебе? – мои брови поднялись вверх, в вопросе.  
- Нет, - ответила девочка, явно захотев убраться отсюда подальше.  
- Я могу тебе точно пообещать, девочка. Это будет жестоко, но так ты сможешь запомнить свое место. Это будет болезненно для тебя настолько, что ты будешь чувствовать эту боль в следующей жизни. Мой совет: никогда не перечь мне. Всегда делай то, что я скажу, и ты не будешь сожалеть.  
- Ты всегда будешь держать меня в этом доме? – храбрая девочка.  
- Это зависит от тебя. Если я буду видеть, что ты заслуживаешь доверия, я смогу тебя выводить на прогулку. Однако, если ты ослушаешься меня за пределами дома, то ты будешь наказана в десять раз сильнее.  
После моих слов, ее тело задрожало от страха.


	5. Chapter 5

Овладеть жизнью. Глава 5.

Прошло более двух дней с тех пор, как я проникал в тело Беллы.  
Мне начинает надоедать быть таким всепонимающим. Да, ее тело ломило от боли из-за моего проникновения в него, но черт, у нее было, я самоотверженно подарил ей достаточно времени, что бы восстановиться.  
Мои алые глаза с каждым днем становились все чернее. Около двух дней я не удовлетворял свой аппетит, становясь более возбужденным.  
Мне отвлек себя установкой множества замков и повышением мер безопасности в доме. Я не допущу, что бы моя сладкая сбежала или, чтобы кто-нибудь проникнул в мою собственность. Белла определенно должна быть в безопасности.  
Белла практически не говорила и не ела с нашей последней встречи в моем кабинете. Она сводила меня с ума. _Возможно, я самый здравомыслящий из всех безумных вампиров, которого она могла встретить. Ей очень повезло._  
Я надеюсь, что моя эрекция получит от нее что-нибудь сегодня. Когда я был еще в городе, подбирая дополнительные меры для повышения безопасности в доме, то наткнулся на газету с интересной первой полосой.  
_Это может понравиться в моей сладкой. _  
После установки еще одного замка на комнатной двери, я вошел, заметив, что девушка подперла щеку коленями. Как всегда она была молчалива, но я не заметил никаких признаков слез, которые бы капали с ее очаровательных глаз во время этих двадцати четырех часов, прошедших с нашей последней встречи.  
- Я думаю, что тебе понравиться то, что ты увидишь, - сказал я, кинув перед ней газету "Сиэттл Тайм".  
Как я и говорил, на первой полосе была статья, а так же там красовалась очень впечатляющая фотография Беллы. Ее плачущие родители, дающие пресс-конференцию, молившиеся об ее скорейшем возвращении, тоже были показаны.  
Я перечитал статью, расположив ее так, чтобы девушка тоже могла увидеть и прочесть ее.

**Поиски пропавшей женщины  
Ведутся поиски пропавшей женщины, в Форксе, штат Вашингтон. Изабеллу Мари Свон в последний раз видели во вторник, около книжного магазина. Работник признался, что в последний раз видел мисс Свон поздно вечером.  
«Помню, что показал, где находиться отдел, содержащую классические книги» - Сказал Эрест Уайт.  
Мистер Уайт сказал, что он не помнит кого-то, кто мог бы сопровождать мисс Свон. Он также сказал, что не заметил никаких признаков странного поведения.  
«Она была вежливой и милой. Я помню, как ее лицо засветилось, когда я указал раздел, который она хотела найти. Я надеюсь, что она скоро вернется».  
Никто не знает точного время похищения мисс Свон. Ее машина была найдена на парковке без признаков борьбы.  
«Сейчас мы верим, что девушка была похищена с парковки. Мы практически уверены, что она видела похитителей или похитителя. Когда и как, мы точно не знаем» - Сказал следователь, Дэвид Клайн руководитель отдела полиции в Порт-Анжелесе.  
Клайн не верит, что мисс Свон была причатсна в смерти трех мужчин, нашедших смерть на алее, совсем недалеко от книжного магазина.  
Как бы то ни было, он заявил «Мы точно не знаем, проходила ли мисс Свон в этой районе во время убийства. Возможно, что она сможет свидетельствовать насчет их смертей и похищения, но пока, это только догадка. Мы просто обязаны все тщательно проверить».  
Ее родители опустошены. Ее отец, Чарли Свон, начальник полиции в Форксе, штате Вашингтон. Он и мать Изабеллы - Рене твердо уверены, что ее дочь не сбежала. Полиция уже допустила, что мисс Свон могла исчезнуть под подозрительными обстоятельствами.  
Изабелла Свон, восемнадцатилетняя девушка, известная в кругу друзей как «Белла», закончила выпускной год в старшей школе и подумывала о поступление в местный колледж.  
Вечерняя молитва будет проведена в субботу в 7 часов вечера в Первой Объединенной Общественной Церкви Форкса.  
Мы просим вас позвонить в Полицию Порт-Анжелеса по номеру 555-3435 или 555-5464, если вы обладаете информацией, которая сможет вернуть мисс Свон как можно скорее.**

- Какая красивая фотография, Белла. Ты очень фотогенична. - Ошеломленно сказал я, ожидая ее реакцию.  
Слезы, наконец, закапали с ее глаз, пока она читала газету. Но после прочтения статьи Белла наградила меня тем же безжизненным взглядом, что я удостоился видеть от нее на днях._Да, моя сладкая тигрица снова пробудилась. Это может быть весело. _  
- Что же это за болезнь, если ты получаешь наслаждение от пыток, причиняемых моей семье и мне? - потребовала она ответа от меня.  
_Черт, это может быть весело_  
- Наслаждение? Хм... наслаждение? Дай-ка подумать. Я всего лишь беру то, что принадлежит мне. Если тебе это нравиться, можешь терзаться сколько угодно по этому поводу. Тоже самое относиться и к твоим родителей. Но, как видишь, нет ущерба, принесенного им. Кроме... - И я позволил этому повиснуть в воздухе.  
- Кроме чего? - гневно потребовала она.  
- Того, моя сладкая, если ты вдруг попытаешься убежать. Как видишь, я не в восторге от того, что случилось с твоими родителями. После этого, я многим обязан им, хотя бы тем, что они принесли тебя в этот мир. Но я думаю, что если ты сбежишь, то последствия могут быть непредсказуемы и плачевны. Я могу легко очистить этот мир от людей, которые тебе дороги. Я не хотел бы этого делать, но если ты еще раз бросишь мне вызов как сейчас, я не буду больше противиться своему естеству. - Мои дьявольские глаза смотрели на нее с угрозой.  
- Ты монстр! - прокричала она.  
- Ты так решила? - спросил я, снимая с себя рубашку.  
- Ты когда-нибудь был человеком? - раздраженно спросила она.  
_Ты почти права, маленькая. Ты ходишь по тонкому льду._  
Я наступал на нее, ухватившись за воротник на ее рубашке. Затем нагнулся над кроватью, пристально и неистово смотря в ее глаза, пока я увлек за собой ее ноги.  
- Лучше следи за собой. Это все, о чем тебе следует беспокоиться в данное время. Все, что тебя должно волновать, это доставляешь ты мне удовольствие или нет. Если ты не хочешь, получить синяк еще и с другой стороны личика, тогда я предлагаю тебе заткнуть свой рот прямо сейчас. А, если ты настаиваешь на том, что бы держать его открытым, я найду что-то, что бы закрыть его. – Я был взбешен. Если бы это было возможно, и кровь во мне могла окрасить мое тело, то лицо всенепременно стало бы бордовым.  
Поразительно, что она заткнулась после всех моих слов.  
Кинув газету на кровать, я запер ее, и спустился вниз по лестнице. Я был так разгневан из-за нее, находясь в той же комнате, как и в прошлый раз. Я испугался гнева, взявшего надо мной власть, что я припаду к её шее и осушу её до конца.  
Как этот _человек_ мог добиться такой власти надо мной? Это выходит из под контроля. И, именно сейчас я не могу позволить ей уйти или убить ее.  
_Она моя. Она принадлежит мне. _

Глава 5.2.

После нашего разговора прошло несколько часов, и за это время мой гнев почти улетучился. Я абсолютно не понимаю, как эта девочка делает со мной это.  
Почему меня вообще волновало, что она подняла тему того, что когда-то я был человеком? Сейчас это уже не важно, произошедшего не изменить.  
Черт, я тот, кто я есть. К черту это! Она должна просто смириться с этим. Ей стоит понять, что те дни, когда у нее было право выбора, прошли. Она должна делать и действовать только так, как я захочу, или она просто разозлит меня лишний раз.  
Знаете, я устал ждать. Настало время, чтобы подойти к ней и напомнить, кто управляет шоу. Здесь я хозяин.  
Зло взлетев вверх по лестнице, я поспешно открыл дверь. Девушку я обнаружил в той же самой позе, сидя у стены и подпирая щечки коленями.  
-Вставай! – приказал я.  
Она посмотрела на меня так устало, что я мог сказать, что она боролась сама с собой. Чтобы там ни было, но моя маленькая речь возымела над ней свое действие, поскольку девочка поднялась хоть и на подкосившихся ногах.  
-Ты грязная! Пошли в душ. – Сказал я, посмотрев на нее сверху вниз. – Поднимайся! – скомандовал я.  
Она посмотрела на меня расширившимися глазами, и застывшим в них ужасом. _Никогда не выглядела лучше_  
-Я могу и самостоятельно принять душ. – Заявила она, придя в себя.  
-Нет, помниться, что мы всегда должны находиться в одной комнате, исключение составляет время, когда я запираю тебя одну. Тем не менее, мне необходимо проверить, что все части твоего тела в порядке. У тебя есть выбор: либо ты разденешься самостоятельно и пойдешь в ванну вместе со мной, чтобы принять «совместный» душ, либо я раздену тебя сам и заставлю тебя войти. А, если мне придется тебя заставлять, то в последствии ты будешь испытывать сильнейшую боль, в качестве наказания. Вот что может произойти. Выбор остается за тобой. – Я был удовлетворен тем, что она поняла и приняла отсутствие у нее нет выбора, и что не правильное решение может либо причинить еще большую боль, либо избежать её.  
Она повернулась спиной ко мне, и сорвала с себя рубашку. _Ох, какая глупышка._  
-Повернись ко мне лицом. – Скомандовал я.  
Она заколебалась, что продолжалось довольно долго.  
-**Сейчас!** – заорал я.  
Она подпрыгнула, повернулась лицом ко мне, и соврала оставшуюся одежду.  
_О, да. Это тело явно предназначено для меня. Создано, чтобы обнимать, посасывать, облизывать, покусывать и проникать в него. Ммм, то, что нужно._  
-Не отворачивайся от меня, – сказал я, снимая свою одежду, и не разрушая возникшего зрительного контакта между нами.  
- Подойди ко мне. – Потребовал я от нее, протянув руки.  
На трясущихся ногах она подошла ко мне, нерешительно взяв мои руки в свои. Втащив нас в ванную, я поддержал ее, включив кран. Установив нужную температуру, я подумал, что нам обоим можно забираться в сам душ.  
Я повернул ее ко мне задом, чтобы ее волосы струились, когда я нежно подвел голову к воде. Из-за этого волосы словно почернели. Я наблюдал, как вода стекает вниз по сладким соскам, до ее отличной попки. Мне было достаточно тяжело наблюдать за ней.  
-Положи свои руки на меня, Белла. – Потребовал я.  
Ее глаза распахнулись, бедра задрожали, и она затряслась еще сильнее.  
Не собираясь ждать от нее ответа, я схватил обе ее руки, обхватив ими мой затвердевший член.  
-Поработай надо мной, сладкая. – Попросил я.  
-Я… Я… Я не знаю, что делать. – Призналась она, со страхом в глазах.  
Это не то, чего я желал. Абсолютно не то. Тем не менее я был рад, что у Беллы нет опыта в этом деле. Как я сказал прежде, это докажет, что она действительно моя. Я буду единственным, кто покажет Белле, как она будет дотрагиваться до меня.  
-Я покажу тебе. – Сказал я нежным голосом, выражая то, что, в действительности, могу получить удовольствие от того, что буду первым, кого она коснется.  
Я захватил в плен ее пальцы своими, заключив их вокруг моего возбужденного члена. Наблюдая за ней, я заскользил ими по всей своей длине. Я показывал ей, как, увеличивая темп, можно доставить больше удовольствия. Взяв другую ее руку, я сжал головку члена, вращая рукой вверх и вниз, начиная от основания и заканчивая головкой.  
Она делала это просто восхитительно. Я убрал свои руки с ее, намекая продолжить самостоятельно. Я хотел, чтобы она взяла меня в свой ротик, но она не издавала никаких признаков того, что сделает это. Я доставлю ей удовольствие так же долго, как долго она доставляет удовольствие мне. _Сейчас._  
-Так, моя сладкая. Ты делаешь это так восхитительно. – С удовольствием сказал я, дотягивая до ее изумительных сосков.  
-Ах… быстрее, Белла, делай это быстрее.. ах… делай это… ах… - я почти чувствовал, как мое удовольствие выплескивается.  
Она замедлилась, когда я брызнул. Я прекрасно осознавал, что она не знала, что ей делать с этим.  
-Просто продолжай ласкать меня, сладкая, пока я все окончательно не выплесну. – прошептал я в ее ухо, все еще продолжая массировать ее соски.  
Она все продолжала работу надо мной, пока я не опустил себя.  
Я прижался головой к ее шее, улыбнувшись, оставив пару поцелуев поверх нее.  
-Теперь моя очередь. – Изогнувшись, сказал я, вбирая один из ее соблазнительных сосков в рот.  
Ее восхитительные, розовые соски невероятно точно поместились в моем ротике. Мой язык оставлял поцелуи поверх них, а после я вобрал в свой рот ее восхитительные холмики. Я чередовал то левую грудь, то правую, а в это время руки массажировали их.  
_Ах, да! Это все мое! Мое, мое, мое._  
Моя рука заскользила вверх и вниз по ее складочкам уже не ощущая влажности от душа, но ощущалась сладостную влагу ее возбуждения.  
Неожиданно, я погрузил палец в ее мокрый, притягательный вход. Она вздрогнула, но, казалось, не была расстроена столь внезапным проникновением в первый раза. Затем я добавил второй палец, так что она не смогла сопротивляться стонам, вылетавшим из ее очаровательного, маленького ротика.  
Мои пальцы двигались в ней все быстрее. Они яростно входили и выходили из нее, а ее бедра двигались навстречу их движениям. Мой большой палец путешествовал возле ее входа, щекоча, трясь об нее. Она действительно ощущала это, поскольку чувство экстаза читалось на ее лице.  
Мне необходимо слышать ее.  
-Позволь мне услышать стоны. Позволь мне услышать их, и только тогда ты получишь еще больше удовольствия. – Я оповестил её о том, что только её стоны заставят меня двинуться дальше  
-Ах… ах… господи. – Она позволила быть себе еще громче.  
-Скажи мне, Белла, насколько тебе хорошо. Ответь мне, Белла. Скажи мне, Белла, как нравиться чувствовать мои пальцы внутри твоей киски, – потребовал я.  
-Ох… ох.. да… мне действительно нравиться это. – Призналась она, и стоны стали еще громче.  
Я опять ничего не сделал. Я просто попробовал ее.  
Быстро схватив её за бедра, я толкнул Беллу к стене душа и становясь на колени. Через мгновение её великолепная киска оказалась прямо перед моим лицом.  
Мы оба удовлетворенно застонали, как я пробежался языком вверх и вниз по ее плоти, слизывая соки. Должен признаться, что не пробовал ничего вкуснее этого.  
Когда мой язык пронзил между ее складочек, проникая в узкие глубины, она еще больше застонала, выпуская самые эротические стоны, которые я когда-либо слышал. Она была так близка к краю, что только одни ее звуки могли заставить меня кончить. Мой язык с еще большим давлением двигался по ее губкам, до того, как я лизнул ее клитор, приводя ее в полное безумие.  
Я практически уверен, что она кончила дважды, может даже трижды за все это время.  
Она слишком устала, чтобы встать, когда я закончил дарить ей удовольствие. Я с радостью поддержал ее обнаженное, мокрое тело, когда покидал него.  
Нам так и не представился шанс использовать мыло. _Ах, как плохо. Это означает, что придется принять еще один душ._  
Я практически решил войти в нее, но она уже уснула в моих руках, поэтому я отнес ее на кровать. Я могу заставить её сделать это и после. Но она так охотно участвовала в игре в ванной, что я решил дать ей отдохнуть до следующего раза, чтобы энергия ее тела восстановилась.  
Более того, когда я захочу поиграть с ней еще раз, она будет знать, что делать. Даже если она не будет готова, это не важно, рано или поздно она станет моей.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6. Invaded Existence

Я позволил Белле спать всю ночь, решив, что мне стоит дать ей отдохнуть столько, сколько понадобиться. Я снова хотел войти в нее, прежде чем пойду охотиться. Тогда бы она смогла придти в себя, пока я отсутствую, и, когда я вернусь, то я бы снова вошел в нее. Каким отличным джентльменом я был!  
Я наполнил тарелку отвратительной на вид кашей с молоком, и принес их моей сладкой.  
Когда я вошел в собственный Форт-Блисс*, я нашел мою девочку, вышагивающей по комнате, вместо того, чтобы сидеть, сжавшись в позе «Я испуганный маленький зомби». Ну, я думаю, вместе мы сможем найти более подходящие применение для её соблазнительных стройных ножек.  
- Доброе утро, моя сладкая, скучала по мне? – доверчиво спросил я.  
- Ага, я скучаю по тебе настолько сильно, как скучала бы по лечению корневого канала - холодно съязвила она.  
Спанкелла (Прим. пер: игра слов - spunk – дерзкий, храбрый) вернулась.  
- Настолько сильно? Вау, я польщен. – Ухмыльнулся я, поставив ее «еду» на комод.  
- Время, чтобы человек поел. – Притворно ухмыльнулся я.  
- Время, засадить осиновый кол в сердце вампира и послать его к черту!- прокричала она.  
Ох, нет, она хочет, чтобы я ушел? Это все, что я должен делать? Ох, да, единственное, что она от меня хочет, что бы я пошел к черту.  
- Почему, Белла, я просто в шоке. Что я могу сделать возможное, что бы ты смогла пойти этим путем? Что же я такого сделал, чтобы ты себя так чувствовала? – насмешливо спросил я, положив руки поверх моего небьющегося сердца.  
- Мудак! – гневно сказала она.  
- Да, я такой, но это в твоих интересах, что бы я был таким. – Быстро возразил я.  
Терпение…. Терпение.… Сейчас начнется…  
Ее глаза расширились, и она взяла глоток воздуха.  
- Ты… ты… ты никогда… - шепнула она нервно.  
О, да, еще как.  
- Если ты будешь хорошенькой девочкой, тогда, кто знает, может это никогда и не случиться. – Возможно, это и были ключевые слова.  
- Хорошо, сладкая, теперь время есть твои зерна или как там еще называется эта чертова, отвратительная каша. – Сказал я, чувствуя отвращение, когда я посмотрел вниз, чтобы увидеть ее тарелку.  
Она хмуро посмотрела на меня, подошла к комоду и подняла еду, а затем капризно подняла бровь.  
- Колечки Чириоуз?*  
- Называй это, как тебе нравиться, но для меня, это не выглядит живым. – С этими словами я сел на кровать, ожидая, когда она все съест.  
Моя сладкая растянула это так долго, как она могла. Она знала, что что-то должно случиться, иначе бы я давно покинул комнату.  
«Моя маленькая Белла съела все до дна. Я считаю, что она заслуживает награду».  
И не став дожидаться, пока она мне ответит, как я схватил тарелку из ее рук, поставив ее обратно на комод. На мгновение, я отвернулся на нее, но потом повернулся обратно.  
- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не делай этого снова. – Умоляла она.  
- Ах, Белла, мне так нравиться, когда ты меня умоляешь. – Да, мольбы, мольбы, хныканье, рыдания – эй, все это значит для меня одно и тоже.  
Я не собираюсь ждать моей награды. Я сорвал с нее одежду, меньше, чем за секунду, и которая фантастически поражала взгляд на лице моей Беллы. Я сорвал с нее одежду меньше, чем за секунду, что заставило взгляд Беллы мгновенно окаменеть.  
Прижав ее к стене и держа одной рукой, другой я сорвал свою одежду. Черт, а я хорош.  
Я держал мою руку на ее, широко расставив ее бедра моими коленами. Я свел брови вместе, сжимая бедра, и заставил себя выглядеть так, словно я серьезно задумался обо всех своих возможностей. Все еще удерживая её рукой, я широко раздвинул её колени, надавливая своими бедрами. Сведя брови вместе, и вытянув губы в плотную линию, мне казалось, я выглядел весьма задумчивым.  
- Я все понял! – воскликнул я, как если бы был бы воодушевлен идеей, пронзившей меня.  
Подхватив девушку левой рукой, мне удалось её приподнять. Мы оказались совсем близко у кровати. Я быстро повернул ее задом ко мне, на одном уровне сравнивая наши тела. Я незамедлительно сжал ладонь на ее безупречных сосках, поочередно перекатывая их большим пальцем, чувствуя, как они становятся все возбужденнее.  
Это была не единственная вещь, дававшаяся мне столь тяжело.  
- Пожалуйста,… хватит! – прохныкала она в охрипшем шепоте.  
- Ты действительно думаешь, что это сработает? Ты действительно думаешь, что я собираюсь остановиться только потому, что ты этого хочешь? – прошептал я ей на ушко, после чего едва прикусил ее мочку.  
Она всхлипнула, словно в ответ на мои действия.  
Мой рот целовал ее, постепенно спускаясь вниз к ее горлу, пока моя правая рука путешествовала вниз по участку, где мой член скоро будет слышать «возгласы Аллилуйя». Фигурально выражаясь, конечно.  
Она настолько сильно протестовала, пытаясь остановить меня, и в тоже самое время её тело думало совершенно иначе. Девушка была настолько влажной и готовой, что небольшое количество ее потрясающего сока уже готово потечь вниз из ее киски. Когда мои пальцы продолжили их вторжение в ее замечательную глубину, я ощутил себя пиратом, нашедшим клад.  
Мой член уже готов ощутить этот жар, и не может дождаться. Особенно сейчас, когда решение всех проблем прямо передо мной. Я переместил свои руки, и сплел свои пальцы с её. Затем приподняв её немного, я заставил опуститься девушки на коллеги и опереться на свои ладони.  
- Не двигай руками. – Скомандовал я ей, как переместил свои руки, держащие в плену ее.  
Я позволил своей рукой медленно заскользить по ее телу, добираясь до бедер, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой, бархатистой и разгоряченной кожи. Затем я снова оттащил ее от кровати, так что её попка теперь была в воздухе и нетерпеливо ждала, когда я окажусь внутри нее. Мои руки прошлись вниз по ее складкам, раскрывая их. Мой член был готов оказать им внимание, ожидая прокатиться со свистом, так что он мог попутешествовать на полной скорости.  
Мой член был готов, прежде чем я вошел в нее. Не прошло и секунды, как я полностью оказался в ней. В такой позиции я мог проникать в нее еще глубже и заставить мою сладкую трепетать яростнее, чем раньше.  
Она была так горяча, настолько охренительно туга, что я мог чувствовать все это. Мой член готов был оформить многовековую прописку там, где был рай. Так сказать приватизировать её. И я снова и снова жестко входил в нее.  
Она громко закричала. Было ли это от удовольствия или нет, я не знал.  
Дерьмо! Я не собирался завершать на половине, как бы я не хотел. Это было настолько чертовски хорошо.  
Я имел ввиду это чувство того, что я сделал, и решил, что мне необходимо напомнить Белле о том, кто здесь главный.  
- Кому, Белла, ты принадлежишь? – спросил я, неистово вонзаясь в нее.  
Я слышал одно тихое сопение, но так и не дождался ответа.  
- Ответь мне, Белла! Кому ты принадлежишь? – потребовал я ответа.  
- Себе! – прокричала она.  
- Неправильный ответ! – прокричал я, довольно сильно ударив ее задницу.  
- Теперь скажи, кому ты принадлежишь? – опять прокричал я.  
- Никому! – дерзко ответила она.  
Кто-то свернул на опасную тропу.  
Я поднял ее задницу вверх, поскольку таким образом можно войти в нее еще глубже и яростнее, правда она могла назвать это смертью.  
Я хотел от нее услышать крик боли. Она забрала меня глубоко в себя.  
Я подался вперед в освобождении, и я незамедлительно излился, повернув ее лицом ко мне.  
- Ты хочешь биться в агонии от боли? Ты хочешь, что бы я причинил тебе боль? Потому, что если не хочешь, тогда я советую ответить на мой вопрос правильно в следующий раз, когда я задаю тебе вопрос. – Кипел я от злости.  
Несколько слезинок вырвались из ее глаз.  
- Разве так трудно понять, чего мне это стоит? Ты действительно думаешь, что это так легко для меня?  
- Я думаю, что это легко. Но, тебе необходимо согласиться, что твоя жизнь стала другой. Ты никогда не вернешься к тому, что у тебя раньше было. – Я не хотел её жалеть.  
- Ты не скучаешь по людям? По разговорам? По смеху? По заботе? – плакала она.  
- Ты думаешь, что я не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь? Как будто бы ты действительно хочешь узнать меня. Ты надеешься, что я буду волноваться и заботиться о тебе, что не буду хотеть причинять тебе боль. Может, даже позволю тебе уйти? Этого никогда не случиться. Ты никогда не смягчишь меня, можешь оставить свои попытки. Нравиться тебе это или нет, дорогая, ты застряла здесь со мной, и это не измениться. Я владею тобой, твоим телом и душой. – Рычал я.  
- Ты никогда не владел мной! Ох, ты можешь ударить меня, причинить мне боль, изнасиловать меня. Ты можешь забрать мою свободу, забрать у меня все то, что никогда было важно для меня. Может быть, ты даже сможешь заставить меня сделать что хочешь или заставить меня сказать то, что хочешь услышать. Но ты никогда, повторюсь, НИКОГДА, не завоюешь мое уважение и сердце. Ты ничто, всего лишь монстр, и я никогда не скажу тебе ничего, кроме этого! – Она сделала несколько шажков назад от меня, но гневно смотрела в глаза.  
Я точно мог сказать, что мои глаза покраснели, мои ноздри раздулись, и я мог ударить ее, и осушить тело. Я схватил ее подбородок, твердо удерживая его в моих руках, заставляя ее не отводить от меня взгляд.  
Кровь! Я хотел ее кровь!  
Я быстро оценил, какую часть ее тела я хотел укусить.  
- Эдвард? – осторожно спросила она, вытягивая меня из моих мыслей.  
Я внимательно посмотрел на ее лицо. Перекошенное от ужаса. Вот как выглядит ее лучший взгляд, отражающийся на лице. Ее губы дрожали, ее тело билось в нервозных конвульсиях, а ее глаза были широко раскрыты от ужаса, охватившего ее.  
Мне нравилось видеть выражения лиц жертв, прежде чем я осушу их тело и убью. Сейчас я не мог это сделать. На этот раз, смотря на её лицо, я почувствовал, что просто не смогу.  
Какого хрена это происходит со мной?  
Мне необходимо уйти. Мне необходимо было поесть. Сейчас.  
- Я хочу заключить сделку, когда вернусь. – Резко сказал я, швырнув ее на постель.  
Я яростно закрыл дверь и все замки, и вылетел наружу.  
Я позволил этому человеку пленить себя! Я единственный, кто контролирует здесь все, но не ее.  
Да, это все действительно так.  
Я быстро учуял запах и последовал за женщиной на парковку, только покидающую тренажерный зал. У меня не было времени для любезностей.  
Схватив ее, я сжал в руках, готовый укусить ее. Но я допустил ошибку. Я посмотрел на нее. У нее были коричневые волосы и такие же глаза, как у Беллы. На ее лице виднелся абсолютный ужас. Я впал в гнев, оттащил ее, и побежал в лес.  
Какого хрена это происходит со мной?

*2 - лечение корневого канала (процедура, в ходе которой инфицированную пульпу удаляют, канал прочищают и пломбируют).  
*3 -"Чириоуз" Товарный знак сухого завтрака из цельной овсяной муки и пшеничного крахмала с минерально-витаминными добавками в форме колечек; выпускается фирмой "Дженерал миллс" [General Mills, Inc.]


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.

_Какого хрена происходит в моем мозгу?_  
Я никак не мог понять, почему я не выпил кровь той женщины на стоянке? Я крепко держал ее в своей схватке. Мне была необходима кровь. Но почему я все-таки остановился? Почему я не мог сделать этого?  
Это не выглядит так, словно я вдруг начал беспокоиться за людей. Черт, я уверен, что если бы все остальные смогли читать мысли других, то думаю, что люди также ненавидели бы самих себя и окружающих. Даже большинство из благодетелей, которых я когда-либо встречал, совершаются по эгоистичным личным мотивам. Все то, что они делали, казалось обоснованным чем-то еще, но не добротой их сердец, как им нравилось уверять всех остальных людей. Весьма расчетливы.  
_Как ты можешь рассуждать об этом? Что насчет твоих скрытых мотивов?_  
Я устал от этих гребенных и постоянных сражений в моей голове. Я вампир. Давно. Мне все равно о том, что чувствуют люди. Я беру то, чем хочу. Я делаю то, что хочу. Я убиваю того, кого хочу. Я пью кровь кого хочу. Ничто, даже простой _человек_ не сможет остановить меня.  
Возможно, я еще давным-давно должен был убить Беллу. Это ее чертова вина. Посмотрите, что она сделала со мной. Она останавливала меня оттого, что должна была сделать моя сущность. Я забочусь о человеке, и меня почему-то волнует это.  
_Я не собираюсь стать гребанной принцессой вампиров. Что будет дальше?_ может, еще косичку будем друг другу заплетать и смотреть слезливые драмы? Да никогда в этой хреновой жизни!  
Это так! Я все-таки забеспокоился обо всем этом. В первую очередь, о крови. Я не отрицаю этого.  
После нетерпеливого недолгого ожидания, я наконец-то увидел убегающую коротко стриженую блондинку. Я на минуту пристально посмотрел на нее и убедился, что она не живет близко отсюда. Та, последняя, должна была быть слишком напугана, чтобы произнести хоть слово. Она, возможно, даже не поверила сама себе, потому что я возник, словно вспышка и исчез, также быстро.  
Я был готов действовать, уверенный, что девочка одна. Я двигался быстро, словно молния, оказавшись позади и потрепав волосы. Повернувшись, она заулыбалась, увидев меня.  
_Вау, он привлекательный. Я уверена, что он хочет, что бы я пошла с ним. Черт, да! Держу пари, мне повезет с ним. Посмотрите, как он оценивает меня.… Ах, подождите. Он начинает лениво подходить ко мне. Дерьмо, я должна выбраться отсюда. Что-то с ним не так. _  
Эти дуры всегда мыслят так предсказуемо. Вначале, они очаровываются мной, моим взглядом, а после они до смерти боятся меня, в итоге начиная чувствовать опасное сгущение воздуха.  
Блондинка повернулась, держа ключи, и неуклюже пытаясь добраться до машины.  
- Стой. – Сказал я, пытаясь придать моему голосу немного обнадеживающей нежности.  
Остановившись, она вопросительно посмотрела на меня, пока разные мысли крутились в ее голове. Она была очарована перспективами знакомства с «опасным незнакомцем» как из фильмов в школе. Она думала, что, возможно, я не был бы таким уж плохим после всего этого.  
- Я только хотел кое-что показать. – Сказал я, ухмыляясь.  
- Хо… хорошо. – Она заикнулась.  
- Отлично. Мне это доставит удовольствие, но я уверен, что тебе не очень. – Сказал я, наблюдая, как на ее лице отображается ужас.  
Я схватил её за руки и затолкал в угол, где я бы смог так легко получить доступ к покрасневшей части ее шеи.  
- Я оценю твою кровь как дар. – Сказал я ей, словно работал на Красный Крест. Я, обнажив зубы, вонзился ей в шею и осушил ее.  
Открыв дверь ее машины, я нежно положил ее на сиденье. Мне подумал, что это было не плохое решение - положить ее в машину. Ты никогда не знаешь, какие больные люди могут обитать здесь. Я только исполнял свою роль.  
Я сделал это. Видите. Простое доказательство того, что я не смог остановиться, и я тот, кто есть. Этот глупый человек не может изменить меня. Я не создан для того, чтобы чувствовать.  
Теперь я готов вернуться к ней прямо сейчас. Какого черта она думает, что может разговаривать так, как она считает нужным? Ей необходимо преподать урок. Это то единственное, в чем она нуждается. Ей необходимо узнать, без разговоров, где ее место. Ей необходимо запомнить, какими тяжкими будут последствия, если она решит действовать без моего согласия. Понимает ли она, насколько ей повезло, что она до сих пор дышит? Я должен заняться этой проблемой.

Мне потребовалось немного времени, что бы вернуться домой. Хотя я хотел её увидеть лицом, но также считал, что было бы лучше сделать что-то для того, чтобы мой контроль не сломался. Я не собирался вернуться домой и сразу выпить ее кровь, думаю, это было бы легче для меня, если бы я это сделал. Как бы ни было, привлекательность ее тела зовет меня, как цветок зовет бабочку. Я не мог сопротивляться этому телу. Например, сейчас, я определенно не собираюсь сопротивляться.  
Прекрасно! Думать об ее чертовском теле было для меня охренительно тяжело. Черт. То как она действует на меня, даже за много миль от дома, просто поразительно.  
Медленно двигаясь, я, наконец, достиг дома. Почему это было так тяжело для меня придти сюда и смириться с данность? Было совершенно нелепо, что она может нанести мне вред. Я чувствовал себя глупо, напоминая как мантру, что был единственным, кто все держит под контролем. Конечно, я.  
_Я владел ею! Эта чертовка принадлежит только мне!_  
А сейчас время для того, что бы позволить себе усилить чертовую бодрость духа и начать игру.  
Я вошел в дом и переоделся. Очевидно, я был немного мокрым от крови той блондинки. Эта кровь и испачкала мою одежду. Черт! Это были мои любимые джинсы. Прошло слишком много времени, с того момента как я пачкался едой в последний раз.  
Все мои гребанные рефлексы пошли коту под хвост!  
Я не уверен, что я собираюсь делать с Беллой, но точно не избегать. Я не хочу выслушивать ее мысли о своей власти надо мной, потому что она не владеет этим.  
Ага, конечно. Не она ли причина твоих еженощных сеансов самоанализа?  
Какого черта? Дерьмо, заткнись. Разве я собираюсь допустить все это до самолоботомии? Черт, теперь я понимаю, каким могу быть раздражительным. В какой-то мере, точно, но сейчас пошло все к черту. Закончи с этим.  
Наконец, я вошел в комнату. Она лежала на кровати ближе к двери, повернувшись к ней лицом. Я мог сказать по ее мерному дыханию, что девочка спала.  
Я подобрался ближе и недолго наблюдал за ней. Её сон не был крепок.  
Прошло небольшое количество времени, как она заворочалась. Ее глаза расширились, и она закричала.  
- Нет, остановись. Пожалуйста, ты причиняешь мне боль. Пожалуйста. Это больно… не могу… слишком сильно… - кричала она, а ее ноги захватили простыню, как будто она боролась.  
Я подумал о том, чтобы разбудить ее, и прекратить ночной кошмар. После я понял, что это будет так «по-человечески», и решился отказаться от первоначального плана. Поэтому я продолжал смотреть на обеспокоенную, кричащую и заплакавшую во сне девушку. Во время наблюдения, я заметил, что на ее лице проступили синяки, появившиеся с последнего моего предъявления прав на её тело. Некоторые пожелтели, другие уже потихоньку проходили. Это должно быть больно. Возможно, мне придется дать девочке немного льда, чтобы приложить его к ним. Люди настолько чертовски чувствительны, а она выглядит особенно хрупкой.  
Внезапно, ее голова резко развернулась на подушку, а ноги дико задвигались, соприкасаясь и сминая еще больше одеяла. Она села и выпрямилась, и ее глаза мимолетно сверкнули. У нее заняло четыре минуты на то, чтобы вывести себя из тумана, и затем она издала срывающий вздох, возможно, зная, что она действительно вся еще погружена в кошмар. Повернув свою голову в мою сторону, она тяжело задышала. Плотно закрыла свои глаза, а слезы все сбегали из ее плотно закрытых глаз.  
- Приятные сны? – проворчал я.  
Она не нахмурила брови или сердито посмотрела на меня, или бросила саркастическое замечание, предназначенное мне. Она только сидела на кровати, все еще пытаясь перенести свои коленки к щеке и обернуть свои руки поверх их.  
Эта поза действительно меня раздражает. Хотя я точно не знаю, какая мне нравиться больше. Покорная Белла? Раздражительная Белла? Белла-зомби? Но не счастливая Белла. Я никогда этого не видел. Черт, возможно, и не увижу. Но это не важно.  
Конечно.  
Закрой вой гребанный рот! Мне не необходимы комментарии от себя. Разве может вампир стать шизофреником?  
Я знал, что есть один верный способ, чтобы заставить её злиться.  
- Ты готова ответить на мой вопрос прямо сейчас, Белла? – я хотел напомнить ей, что не забыл о ее маленькой вспышке.  
Она посмотрела на меня вверх, сглотнула и пристально взглянула на меня.  
- Скажи мне. Кому ты принадлежишь? – Грубо потребовал я от нее ответа.  
- Т.… Те… Тебе… - шепотом, заикаясь, сказала она.  
- Я не слышу тебя. – Прикрикнул я. – Кто обладает тобой, Белла?  
- Ты. – Робко, но громко ответила она.  
- Чьи приказы ты будешь исполнять? – Спросил я, проверяя ее.  
- Твои. – Прорыдала она.  
- Ты собираешься допрашивать меня еще раз, сладкая? – Спросил я ее с таким тоном, который она ненавидит.  
- Нет. – Ответила она, прислонив свою голову на колени.  
Она удивила меня. Я не ожидал от нее таких ответов. Я ожидал, что она будет сражаться со мной. Когда она борется, мне легче требовать с нее что-то. И я думал, что сейчас она тоже будет сражаться, и я смогу придумать ужасное наказание.  
Я не собирался выглядеть как размазня, даже не смотря на то, что мне было достаточно тяжело управлять своим внутренним демоном.  
Я решил, что мне необходимо больше времени для того, чтобы понять, что она собираться сказать или сделать в следующий раз. Вероятно, она снова удивит меня, но тогда я буду к этому готов. Я Эдвард, черт возьми, Мейсен, и эта маленькая девочка не превратит меня в маменькиного сынка.  
- Я не говорил, что ты можешь одеться. Сними одежду и встань на кровать. Я скоро вернусь. – Сказал я, открывая дверь, намереваясь уйти. – Вспомни, кому ты принадлежишь. – Грозно добавил я.  
Сейчас я собираюсь вернуться в мой кабинет и понять, что я собираюсь с ней делать. Я не позволю, чтобы эта дьяволица снова застала меня врасплох.  
Дерьмо! Мне никогда не было так тяжело быть спонтанным за все время своего существования!  
Эта девочка станет моей смертью.

Lobotomy-"лоботомия", "препарирование мозгов" а) операция изъятия микропроцессора из компьютера с целью ремонта или замены б) создание дешёвых компьютеров путем усечения "умственных возможностей" более дорогих аналогов.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8. 1

Хм, что же делать, что же делать? Она жива. Она все еще дышит. Она все еще может двигаться. Она не парализована. Она не голодна. Она не больна. Так что, я, очевидно, чертовски хорошо справляюсь с миссией заботы о ней. Но тогда откуда это жуткое ощущение, что что-то не правильно?  
Это просто херня, вот, что это такое.  
Каким-то образом её чувства заботят меня. Вот от чего все это. Вспомни, чувства не важны. Люди тоже не важны. Просто делай то, что ты хочешь.  
Итак, чего же, блять, я хочу?  
Трахаться. Пить кровь. Трахаться. Наблюдать за страданиями людей. Трахаться. Пить кровь. Трахаться. И повторять это снова и снова.  
Я решил, что мне стоит сузить круг альтернатив. К тому же сейчас, она наверху, обнаженная, и в моей кровати.  
Но я больше не допущу презрения с ее стороны. Она должна вспомнить, что принадлежит мне, и я единственный, кто управляет ею. Я должен постоянно напоминать ей, если вдруг она решить выкинуть очередную глупость. Ей необходимо знать, что я для нее постоянная угроза. По моему мне удалось достаточно недвусмысленно объяснить ей, что очередной акт неуважения или неповиновения, чреват тем, что мне придется её наказать. Я здесь и царь и Бог, и моя задача заключается в том, чтобы она этого не забыла.  
Единственная проблема заключается в том, что прежде мне никогда не приходилось наказывать людей. Ну, так, чтобы они запомнили, как себя вести не стоит. В конце концов, от наказания они могут просто умереть, хотя в этом случае я не особо расстраиваюсь, потому что, так или иначе их смерть неизбежна. Но я не хочу её смерти. Я хочу её живой и здоровой, чтобы я мог делать с ней все что хочу, когда захочу. Это тонкая грань. Поэтому мне следует убедиться, что она следует правилам, и следить, что с ней все хорошо.  
Нянька для человека… Я заинтересовался о том, как это будет выглядеть в моем резюме.  
В это время я пожелал, чтобы у меня была возможность посоветоваться с представителями моего класса. Кто бы еще смог бы понять в какой странной ситуации я оказался? Большинство вампиров захотели бы осушить все ее тело в тот же самый момент.  
Было несколько вопросов, которые я хотел бы обсудить с ними, и счел бы их советы в большинстве своем нужными полезными. Да, это займет много времени. Одно время я пытался следовать тому образу жизни, который вели они: пили кровь животных, отказываясь кормиться людьми.  
Они ценили и защищали жизнь людей. Благородные вампиры.  
Черт, один из них был доктором, лечащий людей, а люди ничего не подозревали о его подлинной личности. Его имя Карлайл. Он верил, его вампирская сущность не делает его другим. Однажды в одном из разговоров с Карлайлом, он сказал мне, что отличными от прочих нас делают наши поступки. Он сказал, что у всех есть право выбора, будь то вампир или человек, мы выбираем путь, по которому мы будем следовать всю жизнь, и что это зависит от самого выбора. Он говорил, что мы можем выбрать «хорошую сторону», обращаясь к остальным с уважением, всегда ища в них что-нибудь хорошее. Он верил, что мы должны сохранить надежду для того, кто не может выбрать это самое «хорошее»; верил, что однажды и такие смогут измениться к лучшему.  
У членов его клана была одна особенность, которой не было у меня. Пары. У шестерых из них были пары, что заставляло чувствовать меня одиноким. В действительности я не беспокоился насчет этого, понимая, что не найду женщину, которой захочу посветить всего себя. Так или иначе, наш уникальный слух позволял узнавать истинное положение дел, так что даже «милые нежности», не могли ничего спасти. Мне было все равно. Я вполне пресытился кровью животных, и нашел этот способ охоты отвратительным. Она не шла ни в какое сравнение с человеческой кровью.  
Итак, я пошел дальше. Карлайл и остальные пытались убедить меня остаться, но я чувствовал, что не могу стать тем, кем никогда не являлся. И после я никогда не оглядывался назад.  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
Конечно, я подумал и о том, что будет мило послушать их мнения. Они бы сказали, что я не должен наказывать ее. Что я должен был позволить ей уйти. Позволить ей быть свободной. Позволить ей обрести мир и всякую прочую ерунду.  
Я не хиппи-вампир. Я не за эту ерунду, типа «обретение свободы» и «нет войны, да здравствует любовь». Но я не против свободой любви.  
Теперь вернемся к вопросу о поведении Беллы. Мне не обязательно причинять ей боль - хорошо, перефразируем – так много боли. И она должна научиться подчиняться мне. Она поймет, что жить станет легче, если прекратит спорить. Хотя, я больше люблю сварливую Беллу, иногда это заходит слишком далеко.  
Это происходит только потому, что она не умеет контролировать свой ротик, чтобы избегать неправильных фраз. Это помогло бы ей встать на путь истинный… желательно сегодня ночью… а то все закончиться тем, что я потеряю контроль и убью ее.  
Хм, может, я просто должен избить ее. Или, я мог бы пригрозить ей. Держу пари, она не хочет этого.  
У меня есть несколько идей для ее наказания. Но я решил, что мне пока не стоит пробовать это.  
Ага, еще один разворот для моей книги «Забота и питание для людей». Я уже могу представить это – «Освободить своего человека от наказания». Конечно, они могут по-разному истолковываться, в особенности, если им посчастливилось встретиться с человеком, страдающим эксгибиционизмом.  
Ох, держу пари, моя сладкая, моя Белла, сидит там и сходит с ума от тихого ужаса. Возможно, она боится того, что может произойти сегодня ночью.  
Ну, вы знаете, они говорят, что иногда страх и предчувствие только ухудшают то, что фактически произойдет. Конечно. Вот почему мне всегда нравиться наблюдать за лицом своей жертвы, ощущая, как страх волнами пронзает её, слыша их испуганное и сумасшедшее дыхание. Мне остается только надеяться, что наблюдать за лицом и реакциями Беллы будет также приятно. Возможно, так я смогу прочесть её мысли.  
Я решил, что мне следует вырвать Беллу из оков страха.  
Одно мое присутствие может показаться ей комфортным. Она так удачлива.

Глава 8.2

- Папочка дома! – сказал я, просовывая голову в дверь. Я изображал ей одну из лучших моих ролей, словно Джек Николсон в «Сиянии».  
_Черт, я так любил это кино. В нем так забавно рассказывалось о влюбленном парне._  
Она уставилась на меня, прямая как струна, но её губы дрожали, а руки обвили колени. Точно, одна из любимых ее поз.  
_Но не моя. Мы скоро это исправим._  
- Больше не смеешься? Бедняжка, Белла, тебе нужно немного встряхнуться, - выпячивая губы, сказал я, усаживаясь на кровати.  
Как бы то ни было, прежде чем «взбодрить ее», мне необходимо просветить ее. Я дам ей шанс выйти из под контроля. Я просто дам, дам, дам и дам. Так бескорыстно.  
- Твоя тирада сегодня утром была действительно недопустимой. Ты должна уметь контролировать свой рот. Сейчас я просто предупреждаю тебя. За остальными вспышками, различными формами неповиновения или неуважения последуют наказания. Я буду мягок с тобой, даже после того, как объясню тебе все правила. Ты бросаешь мне вызов в последний раз. Больше никакой халявы. Понимаешь? – я поднял одну бровь, ожидая ее ответа.  
- Да, - нервно прошептала она.  
- Сложно наверно сидеть здесь днями без дела. Хм, давай посмотрим, что я могу для тебя сделать, - я стоял в стороне, одна рука переплела тело, моя вторая рука сжалась в кулак, и ей же я подпер голову, притворяясь, что думаю об этом.  
- О, мне кажется, мы можем найти более правильное применение твоему ротику, - ровно проговорил я.  
Ее зрачок расширился одновременно в глазах, отразился страх.  
- Ну, или мы можем использовать другие твои дырочки, - сказал я, чувствуя, что это может изменить ход ее мыслей.  
_Да! Сделай это!_  
- Нет, мы не сделаем этого, - сказала она, из двух зол меньшую, как менее безболезненный вариант.  
Нет проблем, но и это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
Внезапно она посмотрела на меня, в глазах читалась решительность.  
Я в насмешке поднял бровь, молча, бросая вызов, и предупреждая, к чему может привести её напускная смелость.  
С вздохом она отвела глаза, а плечи пораженчески поникли. Я принял её страх перед наказанием, как полученное с ее согласия.  
Я медленно избавился от одежды, сокращая период ожидания, хорошего для меня - не такого хорошего для нее.  
- Белла, подойди ко мне, а еще принеси с собой свою подушку, - скомандовал я.  
Сделав так, как я просил, она подошла ко мне с подушкой с низкой опущенной головой.  
- Положи ее на пол, а встань на нее коленями.  
Белла сделала так, как я сказал, все еще низко опустив голову. Вот, что должно измениться.  
- Сядь ровно и посмотри на меня, - потребовал я.  
Хм, почти. Я схватил другую подушку с кровати, сказав Белле подняться. После чего я уложил эту подушку на другую, приказав девочке сесть в той же позиции. Ах, намного лучше.  
Я подошел к ней, а мой член все рос и рос на глазах, во мне возрастало возбуждение, а глаза уставились на нее.  
Она громко и быстро вздохнула, после чего с беспокойством подняла на меня глаза.  
Положив руку на ее голову, я нежно пробежался пальцами по её локонам.  
- Это нормально, сладкая моя, я знаю, что раньше тебе не приходилось этого делать. Я научу тебя в течение этого времени. Теперь давай увидим, каким может быть талантливым твой ротик в этом деле, - сказал, пропихивая член к ее открытому рту.  
- Вспомни, кому ты принадлежишь, Белла, - предостерег ее я, - теперь открой свой ротик пошире!  
Так скоро, как ее колеблющиеся губы раздвинулись, я протолкнул член в заднюю часть рта. Она задохнулась и немного подавилась.  
- Подвинься ко мне, Белла. Это может быть немного омерзительно, но попытайся дышать через нос, - Действительно.  
Я со спокойным нетерпением ожидал, пока она снова станет себя контролировать.  
- В этот раз я помогу тебе, но в следующий ты будешь доставлять мне удовольствие самостоятельно. Только так ты сможешь заработать для себя внимания, - бурчал я на нее. Я не хочу испугать ее, но, черт, кто хочет заниматься оральной стимуляцией полового члена?  
Я сказал ей всасывать член, повторяя однообразные движения: засовывать и вытаскивать, засовывать и вытаскивать. Я подсказал ей, что нужно вылизывать его по всей длине. Также я напомнил ей, что неплохо помогать себе и руками, как она делала в душе, позволяя рту делать все время тоже самое. Я показал ей, где должны находиться руки, как двигать ими, пока она продолжала всасывать меня. Я должен убедиться, что она не игнорировала мои яички.  
_Черт, я хороший инструктор!_  
Я так бескорыстно руковожу ей. Она делала все, следуя за моими инструкциями. Она щипала, всасывала, лизала и массировала все то, что я хотел.  
_Я уверен «Эскимо Эдварда» - ее новая, любимая сосулька. Я знаю, это мое._  
После того, как кончил, она опустила голову вниз. Подняв руки, я нежно опустил их на ее голову, давая знать, что получил удовольствие.  
- Ты сделала все замечательно, сладкая, я горжусь тобой, - да, теперь я видел, что могу научить мою Беллу доставлять мне удовольствие любыми способами, которыми я только захочу.  
Она зашумела в отвращении, что НЕ понравилось мне. Я грубо схватил ее за подбородок, насильно требуя посмотреть на меня.  
- То, что ты делаешь для меня, рассматривается как привилегия для тебя. Ты очень удачлива, раз все еще жива. Ты должна уважительно общаться со мной. Ты жива только потому, что я так хочу! – сердито закричал я на нее, подняв ее подбородок, и дернув за волосы.  
Она подняла голову и воззрилась на меня с еще большим чертовым гневом.  
- Пошел ты! – выплюнула она, - это не привилегия быть с тобой, застрять тут с тобой. Это гребанный ночной кошмар! Я не горжусь этим. Мне абсолютно отвратительно сосать твой член. Я хочу блевать каждый раз, когда ты насилуешь меня. Ты садистский ублюдок, а я лучше буду с любым мужиком, чем с тобой! – она в действительности кричала на меня.  
- На самом деле, - она опасно продолжила, - лучше бы ты убил бы меня. Давай, высуши меня, скрути мою шею, хоть что-нибудь… я только хочу уйти от тебя подальше, даже если это будет стоить моей смерти.  
_Глупо!_  
Я был в ярости. Она должна быть счастлива, что так чертовски круто отсосала у меня иначе умерла бы прежде, чем закончила речь. Я схватил ее за шею, плотно держа на ней руки, пока она тщетно пыталась вырваться.  
- Послушай меня, ты, маленькая девочка. Тебе никогда не должна так разговаривать со мной! Я уверен, что ты хочешь быть наказанной, потому что не слушаешь мои предупреждения. Ты хочешь и желаешь умереть прежде, чем я накажу тебя, - рычал я на нее, грубо бросив ее на кровать.  
Я смотрел на то, как она вздрагивала, но практически не шевелилась, словно камень и натянул одежду.  
Перед тем как уйти из дома я обернулся и сказал несколько слов.  
- Ошибка состоит в том, что ты родилась, а мое наказание будет божественным, - для меня, по крайне мере.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9.

А, вот тот пакет, который мне нужен. Я поднял его, забирая вещь, которую приобрел для Беллы в магазине игрушек для взрослых.  
Вообще я планировал использовать ее для наслаждения. Но нет, Белла попробовала вывести меня из себя, поэтому сейчас эта вещь будет использована для боли. Я покачал головой, когда бежал с кожаным ремешком через лес. Так жаль, но на ее прекрасном теле окажутся синяки.

_**Не делай этого, и никаких следов не будет.**_

_Дерьмо! Только не ты! Убирайся, мне не нужно сейчас это дерьмо._

_**Ох, но хочешь ли ты, чтобы на ее невинном теле появились увечья?**_

_Ничего такого не будет, если она будет слушаться меня._

_**Она уже слушается тебя. Ты считаешь, что твои поступки могут сделать ее счастливой, и что она должна восхвалять твое поведение? А когда этого не происходит, ты превращаешься в монстра. **_

_Отвали! Основанное правило в том, что она должна уважать меня._

_**Пока у нее нет причин, чтобы уважать тебя. **_

_Дело не в ней. Во мне. В том, что Я хочу. Неважно, чего хочет она._

_**Давай-ка начистоту. Она должна ублажать тебя, делая то, что ты велишь, и притом притворяться, что получает удовольствие от всего этого. **_

_Хм… ну, похоже на то. _

_**И ты находишь это поведение допустимым? И тебя не волнует, что чувствует она? **_

_Какого черта? Почему тебя это так колышет? Не можешь ли ты просто убраться отсюда?_

_**Не узнаешь меня? Я - это ты, Эдвард. **_

_Чушь! Твои рассуждения больше напоминают Фрейда или других чёртовых психиатров!_

_**Хм, не так плохо. Можешь называть меня Фрейдвард. **_

_Хм, хорошо, Фрейдвард, почему бы тебе не посмотреть на меня в действии?_

Я взял кожаный ремешок, который держал, обернул его вокруг руки, остановившись на границе комнаты с лестницей. Я хотел показать обоим и Белле, и «Фрейдварду», кто здесь главный. Никто не может оспорить мою власть… даже мое второе «я».  
Предсказуемость. Белла сидела в излюбленной позе, прячась от всего остального мира.  
Я быстро сел, опустив ремень вниз, не показывая его девушке. Я не хотел, чтобы она узнала, что скоро получит по заслугам.

_**Точно. Ты просто боишься увидеть в её глазах, что для неё ты просто ужасное чудовище, безобразный монстр. **_

_Заткнись к чертовой матери, Фрейдвард! Тебе не удастся остановить меня._

- Подойди сюда, Белла, - скомандовал я, сверля девушку холодным взглядом.  
Когда она встала передо мной, её тело дрожало. Она все время держала голову опущенной вниз, несомненно, боясь взглянуть мне в глаза.  
Сильно схватив рукой подбородок, я заставил её посмотреть на меня.  
- Время для наказания, Белла. Ты сама виновата в этом. Я предупреждал тебя, и даже позволил себе принести несколько вещей. Все кончится сейчас. Я устал предупреждать тебя. Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что это всего лишь малая толика того, что может ожидать тебя в дальнейшем. Впредь, каждое полученное тобой наказание будет еще жестче, чем предыдущее, - говорил я, сурово всматриваясь в ее глаза, полные слез.  
- Пожалуйста, Эдвард. Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Я буду хорошей. Обещаю. Пожалуйста, не причиняй мне боль снова, - умоляла она, и огромные капли слез стекали по ее лицу.  
Я не позволю ей остановить себя. Она должна быть наказана.

_**Да, потому что изнасиловать её, угрожать и унижать - этого не достаточно. **_

Я НЕ прекращу этого. Она знала о последствиях. Знала, какие именно действия повлекут за собой наказание. Я предупреждал.

_**Давай-ка, посмотрим, ты уже бил ее, оставляя синяки, заставляя ее корчиться от боли. Но этого не достаточно, не так ли? **_

_Нет, не достаточно. Я предупреждал ее. Если я не сделаю этого, то она посчитает, что может ослушаться снова и снова. Я не потерплю этого! А теперь заткнись, потому что это, так или иначе, случится!_

Я знаю, что должен сделать. Эта девочка, несомненно, доводит меня до безумия. Я не позволю ей играть на моих эмоциях. Это – человеческое качество, а человеком я не являюсь. Я не собираюсь откладывать наказание. «Фрейдвард» наконец-то затих.  
- Ты никогда не будешь дерзко говорить со мной. Ты будешь наказана потому, что нарушила правила, и ты примешь это, - сказал я, свирепо наблюдая за ней.  
Я толкнул ее на кровать.  
- Сиди и не шевелись.  
Я подошел, открывая шкаф и доставая веревку.  
Она посмотрела на меня расширившимися глазами, заерзав на кровати, когда я подошел совсем близко к ней. Она заметила, что я бросил на нее предупреждающий взгляд, и ничего не сказала.  
Я сел ближе, перевернув ее на живот, грубо схватил ее руки и свел запястья вместе за спиной. Затем повернул ее обратно, и, встав на колени на пол перед ней, связал ее лодыжки. Я не собираюсь дать ей шанс сбежать или снять веревки.  
Она тяжело всхлипывала, но, несомненно, поняла, что для нее будет лучше держать свой ротик закрытым. _Наконец-то в ней проявился инстинкт самосохранения._  
- Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты лежала смирно на этой кровати, - сказал я.  
Ее рыдания становились все громче и громче. Я должен заткнуть ее.  
Я выдохнул, в чем не было необходимости, нагнулся и поднял ремень. Я обернул его вокруг руки, попытавшись успокоиться, иначе непременно рассеку ее тело надвое этой штуковиной.  
- Я собираюсь наказать тебя, Белла, этой штукой, которая первоначально не предназначалась для наказания, - сказал я, положив ремень рядом с ней, чтобы он был в пределах видимости.  
Она шумно выдохнула.  
- Видишь, это означает, что этот предмет предназначается для «удовольствия через боль», но именно сейчас это исключается. И для тебя это будет означать только боль.  
- Нет, нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Мне т… т… так жаль, п… пожалуйста, не делай этого, - она умоляла меня.  
Я плотно закрыл глаза, и вздохнул, в чем не было необходимости.  
- Слишком поздно, Белла.  
С этими словами я заново обмотал ремешок вокруг руки, принуждая себя не использовать всю свою силу.  
Затем я ударил им по ее телу, наблюдая, как на ее молочной коже проявляются красные следы. Ее крики от ударов были слышны на весь дом.  
Я хотел ударить ее ровно десять раз. Отвратительный звук соприкосновения ремня с телом настиг меня уже после второго удара. Хорошо, что я не сказал ей о своих планах, иначе я бы не мог остановиться.  
Было тяжело видеть, как ее шелковистой коже появляются повреждения, я больше не хотел продолжать, но до конца осталось еще пять ударов.  
Ее пронзительные крики боли вызывали раздражение. Я понял, что ждал окончания ее криков. Я ударил ее дважды, увидев, как из тела заструилась кровь, но совсем не так как я когда-то представлял себе это.  
Я убрал ремень, но ее крики не прекращались.  
- Хватит, Белла! – прокричал я, - все кончено. Прекрати кричать!

_**Ты хоть понимаешь, какую боль ей приходится терпеть? **_

_Дерьмо! Я думал, что заткнул тебя._

_**Я – это ты; ты не можешь заткнуть себя. **_

_Просто здорово! Значит, я её убью. И ты не сможешь ей помочь._

_**Возможно, ты прав. И, возможно, это было бы самым человечным твоим поступком. **_

Она все еще плакала, а ее всхлипывания только усиливались. Ее синяки покраснели еще больше. Я сильно удивился, обнаружив, что ее кровь не соблазняет меня.

_**Ее кровь не возбуждает тебя, поскольку ты отвратителен сам себе, и к пути, к которому тяготеешь. **_

Это так. Мне лучше уйти. Я не собираюсь оставаться здесь, слушать ее крики и раздражающего «Фрейдварда» в моей голове.  
Я запер все замки в спальню, а также в остальных комнатах, после чего на всей скорости побежал в лес.  
Почему мне не понравилось это? Раньше мне всегда нравилось наблюдать за подобным. Что же изменилось сейчас? Я знаю, что поступил правильно. Её, как ребенка, необходимо наказывать, чтобы она знала как вести себя.  
Я знал, что это. Почему раньше я об этом не подумал? Это же так чертовски очевидно!  
Её тело принадлежит мне. Я не хотел видеть Беллу раненой, именно потому, что она моя. Я не хотел покрыть синяками и рубцами это чертово тело.

_**Продолжай говорить это себе. Ты просто не хочешь никаких напоминаний о том, что сделал. **_

_Убирайся из моей гребанной головы!_

_**Дай-ка подумать… Нет, увы, но - нет. Ты будешь терпеть меня, как и она тебя. **_

_Я не собираюсь думать об этом дерьме именно сейчас. Мне необходимо пообедать._

_**Тебе напомнить, что ты оставил ее обнаженной, истекающей кровью и связанной на кровати? **_

_Пошел ты!_

_**Отлично, давай поговорим об этом позже. Может, через раны она получит заражение крови, заболеет и умрет. Возможно, именно на это она и надеется. **_

Сейчас я решил проигнорировать «Фрейдварда». И тогда, когда я утолю свой аппетит, вернусь домой и помогу Белле. Я никогда не говорил, что не буду заботиться о ней. Конечно, я помогу ей поправиться. Она останется со мной, так почему я не могу заботиться о ней?  
Охота заняла больше времени, чем я думал. К счастью, я больше не «слышал» другую часть моего мозга. Но, мне стало труднее охотиться.  
В моих мыслях раздавались крики Беллы, когда я приближался к моему сегодняшнему блюду – одной не очень удачливой женщине. Это не доставляло мне удовольствия. Таким образом, я должен был найти альтернативу.  
Я услышал крики, и прошел несколько улиц вниз от того места, где находился, чтобы выяснить, что происходит. Я увидел ублюдка, накинувшегося на молодую женщину с ярко-рыжими волосами. От него несло алкоголем, а также он кричал, что эта женщина потратила все его деньги.  
- Но я ходила к доктору, Боб. Я хожу к доктору каждые три недели, но с последнего раза прошло более двух месяцев. Я должна была удостовериться, что с ребенком все в порядке, - защищалась она от пошатывающейся сволочи.  
- С этим дурацким ребенком нифига не случится! Мне необходимы деньги этой ночью! – кричал он на нее, ударив в лицо, из-за чего она упала на землю.  
Его мысли были ненавистны: _Гребанная идиотка, сука. Теперь мне нужно немного гребанного льда, а я разорюсь из-за твоего гребанного извинения._  
Он думал только о деньгах, а они нужны ему, чтобы купить наркотики. Он хотел пнуть свою беременную подружку, но я перехватил его ногу прежде, чем она успела ее коснуться.  
Я болезненно и твердо сжимал его лодыжку, после чего предложил руку помощи лежащей девушки. Я посмотрел в ее глаза.  
- Ты должна уйти домой, - сказал я, а она закивала, словно загипнотизированная, и, повернувшись, пошла по направлению к освещенной улице.  
- Это не подходящее обращение с леди, - рассказывал я, с отвращением наблюдая за ним.  
Я услышал смех в моей голове.

_**Ох, какая ирония! **_

_Заткнись!_

- Это, блядь, не твое дело, малыш. Проваливай! – он кричал на меня, ощущая страх. Он ударил женщину только потому, что ему необходимы были наркотики. Типичный наркоман.  
- Ты побил не одного человека, а двух. Из-за твоей жалкой привычки. Скажи мне, тебе самому это нравится? – сказал я, полностью сгибая его лодыжку.  
Он закричал от боли.  
- И скажи мне, каково ощущать это? – я ударил его ногой так сильно в бок, что можно было услышать звук ломающегося ребра.  
Я остановился, чтобы понаблюдать за каждым переломом той или иной кости в его организме, но между тем понимал, что не могу надолго оставить Беллу связанной.  
Поэтому я нагнулся и выпил всю кровь из его шеи. Мне нельзя было оставить это отвратительное тело здесь - слишком заметно для человеческой расы, так как его смерть весьма нетипична, что может подтвердить догадки о сверхъестественном. Так что я взял тело, перетащив туда, где никто не сможет его найти.  
Итак, я возвращался домой, чтобы разобраться со всем этим дерьмом.  
Я слышал смех в голове, опять. Что здесь, блядь, такого забавного?

_**Ты. Ты убил этого мужчину, поскольку он несправедливо нанес вред той женщине, а ты продолжаешь наносить вред своей. Чем ты лучше его? Этот факт довольно забавен, поскольку ты не можешь найти ничего общего между тобой и ним. Ты действительно думаешь, что все, что ты сделал с Беллой, заслужено? Это действительно оправдывает твои поступки? **_

_Иди на хуй!_

_**Хочется сказать так много, а слов не подобрать**_

.

_Блядь… иди на хуй!_

_**Очень умно, Эдвард, очень умно. А теперь иди и позаботься о Белле. **_

В такие времена мне хотелось, чтобы существовал вампирский Прозак1.

_Слушай, «Фрейдвард», тебе лучше помолчать, если хочешь, чтобы я сделал что-нибудь, что ты считаешь нужным. Понял? _

_**Хорошо, просто позаботься о Белле.**_

Дурацкий мозг… Я и так собираюсь позаботиться о ней.

1 Прозак - лекарственное средство, антидепрессант.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10.  
Вернувшись домой, прежде чем пойти в комнату к девушке, я первым делом сходил на кухню за лекарствами. Я вздохнул, думая о том, что снова придется стать няней.

_**И чья это вина?**_

_Мне сейчас не до тебя, в рот тебе ноги! Вон из моей головы, мать твою, если хочешь, чтоб я ей помог. _

Постояв несколько минут и удостоверившись, что голос заткнулся, я открыл замок в спальню.

Она лежала в той же позе, в которой я её и оставил. Я знал, что она проснулась из-за учащенного сердцебиения. Она пыталась успокоиться, но её тело продолжало дрожать.

_Вот дерьмо! _

Отметки на ее спине распухли сильнее и стали еще ярче с тех пор, как я ушел. Покраснели те участки кожи, где её коснулась грубая кожа ремней плетки. Я думал, что достаточно контролировал и рассчитывал свою силу, но оказалось, что даже это было слишком для ее хрупкого тела.

Подойдя к кровати, я встал на колени перед Беллой. Ее дыхание было слабым, а из груди вырывались сдерживаемые рыдания.

Я развязял ее колени и лодыжки, но она не двигалась.

- Теперь можешь лечь на кровать, - удрученно сказал я, когда она даже не пошевелилась.

- Забирайся на эту чертову кровать! - потребовал я, потому что она все еще не подчинилась.

- Я… я не могу,… не могу…двигаться,… мое тело слишком болит, чтобы двигаться… - проговорила она нервно всхлипывая.

_Человеческая слабость, черт подери!_

Я подумал и решил, что не могу винить ее в этом. Я могу быть чертовски великодушным, когда захочу.

Напомнив себе быть предельно нежным, я осторожно поднял ее и положил на кровать. Она зашипела от боли, когда ее спина соприкоснулась с матрасом. Решив, что эта поза не самая подходящяя для нее, я осторожно перевернул ее на живот.

Оставаясь все таким же заботливым, я поднял с пола лекарства и присел на край кровати.  
Я нежно промокнул и обработал раны на ее теле, она же вздрогнула от боли и страха.

- Я не причиню тебе боли. Я просто хочу полечить тебя мазью и перевязать. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты подцепила какое-нибудь заражение, не так ли? – спросил я, внезапно понимая, что в моем голосе промелькнула насмешка. Хотя никаких причин для сарказма у меня не было.

Она застонала от боли и заплакала. Я почувствовал что-то, чего не мог чувствовать на протяжении весьма долгого времени.

Сожаление.

Я отреагировал слишком остро и теперь она расплачивается за мою импульсивность.

Я не могу об этом думать сейчас. Что сделано, то сделано, и ничто это не изменит. Я просто вылечу ее, и помогу ей поправиться. Это то, что сейчас нужно делать. Белла будет благодарна за то, что я помог ей, и перестанет думать о том, что ей причинили боль.

_Ну, может быть это слишком далекоидущие планы._

Я поковырялся в стратегическом запасе захваченных с собой медикаментов, и почти сразу нашел то, что искал. Набрав лекарство в шприц, я ввел его в руку Беллы. Она вздрогнула, ощутив острую боль от укола. Убрав иголку и отбросив шприц, я заметил, что её рыдания стали громче, а тело продолжало содрогаться. В голову пришла мысль, что мои действия только испугали ее еще сильнее.

- Я лишь ввел тебе препарат от боли, Белла. Это просто обезболивающее, понимаешь? Это правда, обещаю, - сказал я, но вместе с этим меня ошеломил сам факт необходимости убеждать её в этом.

Ну, пока это не важно. Я надеялся, что ей станет лучше, и что она поправится намного быстрее, если не будет мучиться от боли. Из-за этого мне и пришлось заехать в аптеку по дороге домой и достать пару особых лекарств (имеются в виду наркотические обезболивающие — прим. редактора). Так легко обмануть этих глупых людишек. Они так рассеяны.

Я продолжал лечить Беллу. Для начала я наложил немного мази с антибиотиком, после чего забинтовал ее раны. К счастью, ни одна из ран не требовала наложения швов. Я подумал, что если все время менять повязку, то было вполне вероятно, что рубцов не останется вовсе.

_Видите? Я не настолько плох._

Я принес пару трусиков для Беллы, понимая, что мне самому придется их на нее надеть. Для начала я осторожно приподнял ее, просовывая трусики через ноги, а в конце уже осторожно натянул их на ее бедра. Также я собирался надеть на нее ночную рубашку, но для этого ей пришлось бы двигаться, и я отказался от этой мысли. Я бы хотел подождать того момента, пока лекарство подействует, и она провалится в сон.

_Черт, я действительно чертовски заботлив. Она просто счастливица, что я так беспокоюсь о ней._

Я не стал её двигать, а лишь укутал одеялом и положил подушку под голову. Тело перестало трясти, и дыхание стало ровным. Лекарство начало действовать, причем эффективно.

Я остался наблюдать за тем, как девочка постепенно засыпает. По крайне мере она не чувствовала боли.

Мне не стоило пороть ее. Теперь я знаю, сколько боли это приносит на самом деле. Это наказание не для нее. Я подошел к краю кровати и здравый рассудок почти покинул меня, когда увидел последствия. Я мог убить ее. Я не хотел ее смерти, наступит ли она от моей руки или же клыков.

Ради нее и моего здравого смысла, мне необходимо контролировать себя рядом с ней. Я не мог позволить своей вспыльчивости забрать лучшее, что есть у меня, причинить боль одному из моих сокровищ. А сейчас Белла является одним из моих самых ценных сокровищ.

Я продолжал сидеть около ее кровати и смотреть, как она спит. Не осознавая, я гладил ее волосы, контуры ее лица.

Вскоре я заметил, что ресницы Беллы затрепетали, глаза начали двигаться под ее веками, и знал, что у нее началась фаза «быстрого» сна. Девочка начала хныкать, и я решил сперва, что дал ей недостаточно сильную дозу обезболивающего, но затем понял, что ей просто снился кошмар.

Ее голова металась по подушке, а бормотания были неразборчивыми.

Вскоре все изменилось. Ее дыхание стало неровным, и она выкрикнула:

- Пожалуйста, не бей меня. Пожалуйста, мне очень больно. Я буду делать все, что ты хочешь, но, пожалуйста, не наказывай меня больше. Мне так жаль, прости!

Я с шумом выдохнул. Прежде чем я осознал что делаю, я нежно прошептал ей на ухо:

- Шшш, все в порядке, Белла. Просто отдыхай. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Сейчас все хорошо. Мне так жаль, я сделаю все, чтобы сгладить это.

_Какого хрена? Я извинился перед… человеком?_

Во всяком случае, она спала и слышала меня только в своем подсознании. Она все еще дрожала. Я нерешительно коснулся ладонью её руки, потирая кожу круговыми движениями, а также вверх и вниз, всего лишь стараясь успокоить ее.

Прошло несколько минут, и ее дыхание выровнялось, а тело успокоилось. Я снова сел рядом с ней на кровать, нежно провел рукой по ее телу без каких-либо сексуальных домогательств. Сейчас она расслаблялась, но мог ли я сказать, что ей действительно комфортно? Хотя в этом было столько иронии. Я тот, кто причинил ей боль, избил, и сейчас я же забочусь о ее комфорте. Как бы ни было, я был уверен в одном, что если бы она не спала, то не ощущала бы себя так умиротворенно.

Мои поступки удивляли меня. Я никогда не чувствовал такой потребности в человеке до этого времени. Белла продолжает мне перечить, дерзко и неразумно, и я до сих пор не могу понять, что же получил в её лице. Как бы ни было, я уверен, что единственная причина, по которой я забочусь о ней сейчас это то, что наказание было слишком суровым.

_Это должно быть единственной причиной, ведь так?_

Мои раздумья были прерваны громким стуком в дверь. Я пытался услышать мысли незнакомца, но услышал лишь громкий и глухой стук. Но, помимо этого, я ничего не услышал. Это существо обладало таким свойством, что я не смог «прочитать» его мысли, в равной степени, как и мысли Беллы, ну, или же они прочно защищены от моего проникновения. Я поразмыслю над этим позже.

Я осторожно встал с кровати, стараясь не испугать Беллу, так же осторожно закрыл за собой дверь, снова удивляясь своему собственному поведению.

_Возьми себя в руки, Эдвард! Это всего лишь незначительное чувство вины, возникшее из-за последствий ее наказания. В действительности ты ничего подобного чувствовать не должен. Она намеренно не подчиняется тебе._

Я не имел права впадать в «человеческие» эмоции. Сейчас мне нужно позаботиться о других вещах. Я запер её комнату на все замки. Но мог этого и не делать, поскольку Белла и без того не может двигаться, не то что сбежать. У меня не было ни одной идеи насчет того, кем мог являться этот неизвестный «гость», появившийся на пороге моего дома, потому что я не мог прочитать его мыслей.

Снедаемый любопытством, я спустился по лестнице к тому, кто так громко стучал в мою дверь, злясь из-за того, что кто-то посмел меня побеспокоить.

Затем я открыл дверь, и удивился, увидев того, кто передо мной.

- Привет, Эдвард, - сказал голос того, с кем я предпочел бы не встречаться.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

Я был уверен, что, бля, не ждал визита того, кто стоит за дверью. Черт, я вообще не хотел никого видеть!  
- Эммет, какого хрена ты тут делаешь? - конечно, я почуял его намного раньше, чем открыл дверь. Готов поспорить, что слышал, как лампочки в его голове переключились в состояние "офф".  
Эммет Каллен. "Усыновленный" сын Карлайла. Конечно, я понимаю, что "усыновленный вампир" звучит немного странно. Когда я с ними жил, мы с Эмметом довольно легко уживались. Карлайл взял его под свое крыло после того, как он был спасен Розали от медведя. Также Карлайл помог ему с "вампирской вегетарианской диетой", которая означала, что нужно пить кровь исключительно животных.

Глупая, предсказуемая семья. Почему они заново "переродились"?

Я позволил ему войти и закрыл дверь.  
- Как приятно снова увидеть тебя. Ты собираешься меня впускать?  
Большинству людей (и не только людей) Эммет мог показаться устрашающим - настоящая гора мышц. Но в действительности он был огромным, темноволосым, кучерявым ребенком.  
- Ну, а теперь, может, уже расскажешь, какого черта ты здесь забыл? - вряд ли его визит - дань вежливости.  
- Забавная история. Мы с Роуз охотились близ Олимпика (прим. пер.: полуостров, занимающий запад и северо-запад штата Вашингтон; находится к северо-западу от столицы штата Олимпия и к западу от Сиэтла), веселясь и просто хорошо проводя время, - казалось, этот осел заснул, вспоминая о том, что они делали с Роуз. Ему было свойственно постоянно терять ход своих мыслей.  
- Может, продолжишь? - нетерпеливо спросил я, вынуждая его рассказывать дальше.  
- Все было просто прекрасно, пока не случилось нечто, - он остановился, добиваясь эффекта.  
- Эммет, твои попытки добиться эффекта напряженнности не настолько хороши. Прекрати и просто скажи, бля, какого черта ты здесь забыл? - я грубил, потому что мне начинало это надоедать.  
- Ох, а, по-моему, наоборот, я настолько же хорош в умении интриговать, насколько ты нетерпелив. Хотя, терпение никогда и не являлось твоей сильной стороной, - он самодовольно ухмыльнулся собственным умозаключениям.  
- Черт возьми, Эммет, давай уже заканчивай с этим! - этот гребаный ублюдок сводит меня с ума.  
- Как ты понимаешь, Карлайл и Эсме, а также Элис и Джаспер находятся на другом конце света в Австралии, устроив себе небольшие и милые каникулы. Мы с крошкой Роуз на днях вернулись с острова Эсме, - сказал он.  
Ну поздравляю, гребаный мучачо!  
- Знаешь, Эммет, я не собираюсь выслушивать всякое дерьмо касательно того, где кто отдыхал. Черт, Эммет, почему бы тебе просто не сказать, какого хера ты тут делаешь? - мне все это уже надело.  
- Ты раздражителен. Вижу, что даже употребление человеческой крови никак не улучшило твой характер. Вообще, он стал еще хуже. Хотя я думал, что это уже невозможно, - саркастично высказался он. - Ну, в общем, мы хорошо проводили время. Однажды, когда мы выслеживали гризли, у меня зазвонил телефон. Угадай, кто это был? - и опять он остановился, пытаясь добиться напряженности.  
- Папа, - сказал я, закатывая глаза.  
Он засмеялся.  
- Нет. С ним я говорил еще раньше. Это была Элис.  
Элис, черт бы её... Мелкий и весьма одаренный вампир. Эта заноза в заднице всегда пытается дать совет. И всегда пытается вставить свои пять копеек даже в сломанный таксофон.  
Да в рот ей ноги!  
- Она сказала, что у нее есть ужасные новости, которые касаются всех нас. Там было что-то насчет тебя, - он поднял брови и скрестил руки. Очевидно, он подумал, что может меня напугать. Хочет поиграть в загадки?  
- Меня? Вау, как интересно, - сказал я, лишь бы только он наконец переходил к сути. В конце-то концов!  
- Я думал, что ты догадаешься, - он усмехнулся, очевидно, радуясь тому, что сумел меня заинтриговать и продержать все в секрете так долго.  
- Я бы хотел, но такое ощущение, что ты очень стараешься скрыть свои мысли от меня. Знаешь, как раздражало твое пение "Slow Ride", особенно когда ты стоял за дверью, - в действительности это причиняло боль.  
- Отличная песня, не находишь? - он широко улыбнулся, забыв, что хотел выглядеть серьезным. Могу поспорить, что ему определенно не хватает внимания.  
- Эммет! - он меня так бесит, что у меня уже крыша съезжает.  
- Окей, окей, смотри не выпрыгни из трусов. Элис мне позвонила. Она увидела, что в Порт-Анжелесе пропала одна девочка, - он смотрел на меня так, словно пытался выпытать у меня правду взглядом.  
- А я-то тут при чем? - рассмеялся я.  
- Все это связано с тобой. Видишь ли, Элис увидела эту девочку - Изабеллу Свон - в твоем доме, - сказал он, стопроцентно уверенный в своей правоте.  
- Ты же знаешь, видения Элис не всегда верны, - возразил я, надеясь, что он отвяжется.  
- Она здесь, Эдвард, в этом доме. Я чувствую ее запах. Зачем? Зачем ты ее похитил? - спросил он, но отвечать я не собирался.  
- Отлично, можешь не отвечать. Но скажи тогда, зачем ты пытаешь ее?  
- Она в полном порядке, - я не собирался развивать эту тему.  
- Не лги мне, твою мать! Мы оба прекрасно знаем, как обстоят дела. Не надо рядить волка в овечью шкуру, Эдвард.  
- Какого хрена, о чем ты говоришь? - интересно, как много увидела Элис?  
- Ты полон дерьма, Эдвард. Элис видела, как ты бил ее. Причинял боль! Какого хрена случилось с тобой? - Эммет редко выходит из себя, поэтому его реакция меня удивила.  
- Это ни хера тебя не касается, Эммет, черт тебя дери! Вытащи свой чертов нос из моей задницы, понял? - я не позволю этому придурку лезть в мои дела.  
- Какого черта ты продолжаешь держать ее у себя? Я не думаю, что у тебя совсем крыша отъехала, но ведь ты играешь с добычей! И не говори мне, что она заслуживает этого. Никто не заслуживает быть жертвой, по крайней мере, не невинная восемнадцатилетняя девушка, - выдохнул он.  
- Бля, сказал же тебе - убирайся отсюда к чертовой матери! - вот теперь я точно разозлился.  
- Что насчет Вольтури, Эдвард? Что, если они разнюхают об этом дерьме? Они прикажут либо убить ее, либо обратить. Или у тебя есть другие варианты?  
Я не знал, что ответить на заданный им вопрос, и к тому же не желал посвящать его в свои планы. Поэтому я ответил неопределенно, рассказав о том, какие действия буду предпринимать вначале.  
- Они не узнают. Она никуда не уйдет, - этому сукиному сыну меня не запугать!  
- Значит, ты планируешь держать ее здесь в качестве пленницы, пока не насытишься ею? Ты больной, Эдвард, реально больной, - сказал он с явным отвращением.  
- Эммет, может, уже съебешься отсюда, - я пристально посмотрел на него, указывая на дверь.  
- Позволь мне отвезти ее к Карлайлу и Эсме, - умолял меня этот придурок-переросток.  
- Она не уйдет отсюда никогда!  
Она моя. Я не собираюсь никуда ее отпускать.  
- Ну же, Эдвард. Карлайл должен ей помочь. Несомненно, ей нужен, просто необходим доктор, - говорил он, хотя и знал, что меня все равно не переубедить.  
- Я забочусь о ней. Она в полном порядке, - возражал я, раздражаясь все сильнее.  
- Она должна жить с Карлайлом и Эсме. Они смогут подлечить ее и обеспечить ее безопасность. Она должна отдохнуть, не опасаясь за свою жизнь, не опасаясь тебя.  
Гребаные спасители жизней.  
- Я сказал, нет! Иди к черту, а лучше к Розали. Уверен, она чертовски рассержена, что ты сорвался с поводка. - Жена Эммета - Розали - держит его на привязи.  
- Позволь мне увидеть ее. По крайне мере, я смогу сказать остальным, что она все еще дышит, - настаивал он.  
- Чушь! Ты же знаешь, она еще дышит. И не рассказывай мне, что не слышишь ее сердцебиение, - с нашим абсолютно безупречным слухом я знал, что он не сможет отрицать это.  
- Если ты не собираешься отвезти ее к Карлайлу и Эсме сам, то тебе нужно пригласить Карлайла сюда, чтобы он обследовал ее. Я абсолютно уверен, что ей необходима медицинская помощь, - он отчаянно пытался вмешаться в мою жизнь.  
- В его присутствии нет необходимости. Я сам забочусь о ней.  
После того, как я побывал в роли няни Беллы еще раз, мне было несложно погасить чувство вины, которое Эммет пытался во мне вызвать.  
- Почему? Ты хочешь продолжать пытать её? Какого черта с тобой происходит? Я знаю, ты можешь быть жестоким, но я не догадывался, что ты ТАК невзлюбил эту невинную девочку.  
- Время выметаться, Эммет. Ты переходишь все границы. Не возвращайся. И, да, напомни Элис, чтобы лучше следила за собой и не совала свой нос куда не следует.  
- Она и не совала, гребаный Хервард. Насколько это возможно, мы стараемся не думать о твоей заносчивой заднице. Она всего лишь прочитала статью в газете о некой Изабелле и ее вероятном похищении. Перелистывая страницы, мы заметили еще один заголовок о неком гребаном воре из компании, называющей себя "Edwards Financial". Ты довольно умный, так что, думаю, в состоянии сложить два плюс два, - насмешливо сказал он.  
- Убирайся! - прокричал я.  
- Я ухожу, - сказал он, но развернувшись и пройдя совсем немного, остановился, вновь поворачиваясь ко мне.  
- Какого черта с тобой происходит? Ты уже не тот, кого я знал раньше. Сейчас ты просто чертов монстр, - он в неверии тряхнул головой и, закрыв за собой дверь, ушел.  
_

~*****~  
Следующие несколько часов я провел, пытаясь успокоиться и стараясь не слишком много думать о разговоре с Эмметом. Ну ладно, даже если бы я все спланировал или типа того дерьма, то даже это могло бы не сработать.  
Черт! Несомненно, Эммет не улучшил мое настроение. Я не мог, бля, понять - какого хрена Каллены думали, будто обладают какими-либо правами вмешиваться в мою жизнь? Они хотели сделать из меня ручного котенка? Они что, не помнят, кто мы есть на самом деле, и какими создала нас природа? Они реально не осознают, что большинство вампиров не следуют их "стилю жизни"?  
Если бы эти ублюдки делали и поступали так, как и все прочие вампиры, то мои действия не вызвали бы у них волнений. Лучше им подумать дважды, прежде чем сунуться в мой дом.  
Я слышал тихое мерное дыхание Беллы и решил, что она спит. Я понял, что ей просто необходим отдых и покой этой ночью, поэтому решил, что неплохо было бы отправиться на охоту, пока она спит. Я подождал, пока задница Эммета уберется отсюда как можно дальше.  
Учитывая все происходящее вокруг и постоянно одолевавшие меня мысли, неудивительно, что я не мог сконцентрироваться ни на одной жертве. В конце концов мне надоело ждать, пока мой "переполненный" мозг отвалит восвояси, и я смогу заполучить кого-то повкуснее. Я пообедал двумя шлюхам, которые вышли из черного входа стриптиз-клуба. Учитывая мои вкусы, для меня это было как если бы простой человек съел бутерброд, вытащенный из мусоропровода. Что со мной происходит?

~*~  
Вернувшись домой, я решил, что сейчас самое время позаботиться о Белле. То есть, если выражаться другими словами, побыть в роли няньки. Эммет ошибся: я не дьявол и никогда им для нее не стану. Может, те наказания, которые я к ней применял, были излишне суровыми - могу это признать. Но разве я был таким злобным демоном, заботясь о ней? Думаю, нет.  
Я открыл все дверные замки и нашел девочку, лежащую в той же самой тошнотворной позе, в какой я и покинул ее несколько часов назад. Она все еще спала, хотя сон ее, видимо, был тревожным. Думаю, она скоро проснется.  
Медленно подойдя к кровати, я поправил подушки, подложив их ей под щеку. Бинт все еще оставался на месте, но рана под ним больше не кровоточила. Как бы то ни было, необходимо обмыть ее спину и заново нанести немного мази.  
Возможно, Белла могла бы самостоятельно справиться со всем в ванной, но раны по-прежнему причиняли ей боль. Я был совсем не против того, чтобы искупать ее. По крайне мере, в это время я смогу прикасаться к её телу.  
Хм, держу пари, ее сиськи и "автостоянка" не были слишком чистыми. Прежде чем я закончу купать Беллу в душе, надо будет убедиться, что все интимные места тщательно вымыты.  
Сейчас я подписался под приговором перевоплотиться в джентльмена. Я хотел подарить моей сладкой девочке несколько тихих и спокойных минут. И мне пришлось напомнить себе, что пройдет не так уж много времени, прежде чем я снова смогу вонзиться в нежнейшую плоть в поисках удовольствий.  
После того, как я наполнил бутылку теплой водой и нашел необходимые лекарства, я склонился над большой кроватью. Белла по-прежнему спала, когда я сел возле нее, решив, что спит она или нет, но мне надо начинать лечить ее спину. Я предположил, что будет в сто раз лучше разбудить девушку, чем начать снимать повязки и напугать ее.  
Я нежно отодвинул руками волосы с ее лица, и мне пришла в голову мысль о том, как же она красива! Ее беспокойство улетучилась, и она казалась такой тихой и умиротворенной. Следующие несколько минут я ничего не мог с собой поделать и просто смотрел.  
- Белла, сладкая, мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулась, - я нежно взъерошил ее волосы.  
Она медленно открыла свои глазки. Когда они привыкли к свету, Белла посмотрела на меня, заметно задрожав. Глаза расширились, и я заметил в них ужас.  
Я понимал, что такая реакция закономерна. Мне не нравилось, что она смотрит на меня со страхом и ужасом в глазах, но причина этого была на поверхности.  
- Я не причиню тебе боль, Белла. Я просто хочу позаботиться о ранах на спине, - я старался чтобы мой голос звучал спокойно.  
Она рефлекторно вздохнула, после чего я принялся снимать с нее повязки. Ее синяки выглядели намного лучше, чем раньше, но нуждались в лечении. Помочив в воде тряпочку, я стал аккуратно обмывать спину Беллы. Она вздрагивала, когда мне приходилось дотрагиваться до ее ран, но по-прежнему не издавала ни звука.  
Белла продолжала молчать, и когда я наносил мазь и снова бинтовал ее. Я тоже молчал. Да и о чем было говорить? Сказать ей: "Извини, я жестоко наказал тебя потому, что ты не захотела стать моей рабыней?". Не думаю, что это поможет.  
- Что ты хочешь надеть: футболку или ночнушку? - спросил я, подумав, что ей будет более комфортно и спокойно, если она не останется обнаженной.  
Она не ответила, лишь кивнула головой.  
Я нашел одну из своих футболок, которая была чуть больше остальных и не такой узкой. Осторожно посадив Беллу, я помог надеть ее.  
- Тебе нужны болеутоляющие? - спросил я, предположив, что Белла еще чувствует боль, так как она вздрогнула, когда я помогал ей лечь.  
Она вновь кивнула.  
Я наполнил шприц лекарством и навис над Беллой. Она вопросительно посмотрела на меня.  
- Это всего лишь Демерол. Я дам тебе небольшую его дозу, - сказал я, вводя шприц с лекарством в руку девушки.  
После этого я уложил ее обратно на кровать и дал отдохнуть. Иногда мне было очень жаль, что я не мог читать её мысли. Но после урока, который я преподал ей, возможно, это и к лучшему.  
Я не могу ошибиться. Скоро, совсем скоро её начнет тянуть ко мне с непреодолимой силой - как только она поймет, что я могу сделать с ее телом. Хорошо, то немногое, что могу сделать. Как бы то ни было, она захочет заново испытать экстаз, который я могу ей дать.  
Я знал, что мне нужно будет подумать о способах наказания на будущее. Не думаю, что эта вздорная, упрямая девчонка будет покорно лежать, как сейчас. Да и мне больше нравится ее вздорная сторона. Темперамент - отличное качество для любовницы.  
Итак, у меня еще много дел, над которыми стоит подумать. Мне пришлось оставить ее одну, но я не ушел, пока не убедился, что ей лучше. Затем, осознав, что во время сна ей ничего не грозит, я встряхнул головой и направился к лестнице.  
Сейчас мне предстояло кое о чем позаботиться. Я собирался уничтожить тот хлыст. Я не хотел бы обладать такой вещью, которая возбуждала и опьяняла бы меня, побуждая на такие действия. Я не хотел потерять Беллу во время следующего наказания. Она моя, и я не позволю ей уйти.  
Я был уверен, что, бля, не ждал визита того, кто стоит за дверью. Черт, я вообще не хотел никого видеть!  
- Эммет, какого хрена ты тут делаешь? - конечно, я почуял его намного раньше, чем открыл дверь. Готов поспорить, что слышал, как лампочки в его голове переключились в состояние "офф".  
Эммет Каллен. "Усыновленный" сын Карлайла. Конечно, я понимаю, что "усыновленный вампир" звучит немного странно. Когда я с ними жил, мы с Эмметом довольно легко уживались. Карлайл взял его под свое крыло после того, как он был спасен Розали от медведя. Также Карлайл помог ему с "вампирской вегетарианской диетой", которая означала, что нужно пить кровь исключительно животных.

Глупая, предсказуемая семья. Почему они заново "переродились"?

Я позволил ему войти и закрыл дверь.  
- Как приятно снова увидеть тебя. Ты собираешься меня впускать?  
Большинству людей (и не только людей) Эммет мог показаться устрашающим - настоящая гора мышц. Но в действительности он был огромным, темноволосым, кучерявым ребенком.  
- Ну, а теперь, может, уже расскажешь, какого черта ты здесь забыл? - вряд ли его визит - дань вежливости.  
- Забавная история. Мы с Роуз охотились близ Олимпика (прим. пер.: полуостров, занимающий запад и северо-запад штата Вашингтон; находится к северо-западу от столицы штата Олимпия и к западу от Сиэтла), веселясь и просто хорошо проводя время, - казалось, этот осел заснул, вспоминая о том, что они делали с Роуз. Ему было свойственно постоянно терять ход своих мыслей.  
- Может, продолжишь? - нетерпеливо спросил я, вынуждая его рассказывать дальше.  
- Все было просто прекрасно, пока не случилось нечто, - он остановился, добиваясь эффекта.  
- Эммет, твои попытки добиться эффекта напряженнности не настолько хороши. Прекрати и просто скажи, бля, какого черта ты здесь забыл? - я грубил, потому что мне начинало это надоедать.  
- Ох, а, по-моему, наоборот, я настолько же хорош в умении интриговать, насколько ты нетерпелив. Хотя, терпение никогда и не являлось твоей сильной стороной, - он самодовольно ухмыльнулся собственным умозаключениям.  
- Черт возьми, Эммет, давай уже заканчивай с этим! - этот гребаный ублюдок сводит меня с ума.  
- Как ты понимаешь, Карлайл и Эсме, а также Элис и Джаспер находятся на другом конце света в Австралии, устроив себе небольшие и милые каникулы. Мы с крошкой Роуз на днях вернулись с острова Эсме, - сказал он.  
Ну поздравляю, гребаный мучачо!  
- Знаешь, Эммет, я не собираюсь выслушивать всякое дерьмо касательно того, где кто отдыхал. Черт, Эммет, почему бы тебе просто не сказать, какого хера ты тут делаешь? - мне все это уже надело.  
- Ты раздражителен. Вижу, что даже употребление человеческой крови никак не улучшило твой характер. Вообще, он стал еще хуже. Хотя я думал, что это уже невозможно, - саркастично высказался он. - Ну, в общем, мы хорошо проводили время. Однажды, когда мы выслеживали гризли, у меня зазвонил телефон. Угадай, кто это был? - и опять он остановился, пытаясь добиться напряженности.  
- Папа, - сказал я, закатывая глаза.  
Он засмеялся.  
- Нет. С ним я говорил еще раньше. Это была Элис.  
Элис, черт бы её... Мелкий и весьма одаренный вампир. Эта заноза в заднице всегда пытается дать совет. И всегда пытается вставить свои пять копеек даже в сломанный таксофон.  
Да в рот ей ноги!  
- Она сказала, что у нее есть ужасные новости, которые касаются всех нас. Там было что-то насчет тебя, - он поднял брови и скрестил руки. Очевидно, он подумал, что может меня напугать. Хочет поиграть в загадки?  
- Меня? Вау, как интересно, - сказал я, лишь бы только он наконец переходил к сути. В конце-то концов!  
- Я думал, что ты догадаешься, - он усмехнулся, очевидно, радуясь тому, что сумел меня заинтриговать и продержать все в секрете так долго.  
- Я бы хотел, но такое ощущение, что ты очень стараешься скрыть свои мысли от меня. Знаешь, как раздражало твое пение "Slow Ride", особенно когда ты стоял за дверью, - в действительности это причиняло боль.  
- Отличная песня, не находишь? - он широко улыбнулся, забыв, что хотел выглядеть серьезным. Могу поспорить, что ему определенно не хватает внимания.  
- Эммет! - он меня так бесит, что у меня уже крыша съезжает.  
- Окей, окей, смотри не выпрыгни из трусов. Элис мне позвонила. Она увидела, что в Порт-Анжелесе пропала одна девочка, - он смотрел на меня так, словно пытался выпытать у меня правду взглядом.  
- А я-то тут при чем? - рассмеялся я.  
- Все это связано с тобой. Видишь ли, Элис увидела эту девочку - Изабеллу Свон - в твоем доме, - сказал он, стопроцентно уверенный в своей правоте.  
- Ты же знаешь, видения Элис не всегда верны, - возразил я, надеясь, что он отвяжется.  
- Она здесь, Эдвард, в этом доме. Я чувствую ее запах. Зачем? Зачем ты ее похитил? - спросил он, но отвечать я не собирался.  
- Отлично, можешь не отвечать. Но скажи тогда, зачем ты пытаешь ее?  
- Она в полном порядке, - я не собирался развивать эту тему.  
- Не лги мне, твою мать! Мы оба прекрасно знаем, как обстоят дела. Не надо рядить волка в овечью шкуру, Эдвард.  
- Какого хрена, о чем ты говоришь? - интересно, как много увидела Элис?  
- Ты полон дерьма, Эдвард. Элис видела, как ты бил ее. Причинял боль! Какого хрена случилось с тобой? - Эммет редко выходит из себя, поэтому его реакция меня удивила.  
- Это ни хера тебя не касается, Эммет, черт тебя дери! Вытащи свой чертов нос из моей задницы, понял? - я не позволю этому придурку лезть в мои дела.  
- Какого черта ты продолжаешь держать ее у себя? Я не думаю, что у тебя совсем крыша отъехала, но ведь ты играешь с добычей! И не говори мне, что она заслуживает этого. Никто не заслуживает быть жертвой, по крайней мере, не невинная восемнадцатилетняя девушка, - выдохнул он.  
- Бля, сказал же тебе - убирайся отсюда к чертовой матери! - вот теперь я точно разозлился.  
- Что насчет Вольтури, Эдвард? Что, если они разнюхают об этом дерьме? Они прикажут либо убить ее, либо обратить. Или у тебя есть другие варианты?  
Я не знал, что ответить на заданный им вопрос, и к тому же не желал посвящать его в свои планы. Поэтому я ответил неопределенно, рассказав о том, какие действия буду предпринимать вначале.  
- Они не узнают. Она никуда не уйдет, - этому сукиному сыну меня не запугать!  
- Значит, ты планируешь держать ее здесь в качестве пленницы, пока не насытишься ею? Ты больной, Эдвард, реально больной, - сказал он с явным отвращением.  
- Эммет, может, уже съебешься отсюда, - я пристально посмотрел на него, указывая на дверь.  
- Позволь мне отвезти ее к Карлайлу и Эсме, - умолял меня этот придурок-переросток.  
- Она не уйдет отсюда никогда!  
Она моя. Я не собираюсь никуда ее отпускать.  
- Ну же, Эдвард. Карлайл должен ей помочь. Несомненно, ей нужен, просто необходим доктор, - говорил он, хотя и знал, что меня все равно не переубедить.  
- Я забочусь о ней. Она в полном порядке, - возражал я, раздражаясь все сильнее.  
- Она должна жить с Карлайлом и Эсме. Они смогут подлечить ее и обеспечить ее безопасность. Она должна отдохнуть, не опасаясь за свою жизнь, не опасаясь тебя.  
Гребаные спасители жизней.  
- Я сказал, нет! Иди к черту, а лучше к Розали. Уверен, она чертовски рассержена, что ты сорвался с поводка. - Жена Эммета - Розали - держит его на привязи.  
- Позволь мне увидеть ее. По крайне мере, я смогу сказать остальным, что она все еще дышит, - настаивал он.  
- Чушь! Ты же знаешь, она еще дышит. И не рассказывай мне, что не слышишь ее сердцебиение, - с нашим абсолютно безупречным слухом я знал, что он не сможет отрицать это.  
- Если ты не собираешься отвезти ее к Карлайлу и Эсме сам, то тебе нужно пригласить Карлайла сюда, чтобы он обследовал ее. Я абсолютно уверен, что ей необходима медицинская помощь, - он отчаянно пытался вмешаться в мою жизнь.  
- В его присутствии нет необходимости. Я сам забочусь о ней.  
После того, как я побывал в роли няни Беллы еще раз, мне было несложно погасить чувство вины, которое Эммет пытался во мне вызвать.  
- Почему? Ты хочешь продолжать пытать её? Какого черта с тобой происходит? Я знаю, ты можешь быть жестоким, но я не догадывался, что ты ТАК невзлюбил эту невинную девочку.  
- Время выметаться, Эммет. Ты переходишь все границы. Не возвращайся. И, да, напомни Элис, чтобы лучше следила за собой и не совала свой нос куда не следует.  
- Она и не совала, гребаный Хервард. Насколько это возможно, мы стараемся не думать о твоей заносчивой заднице. Она всего лишь прочитала статью в газете о некой Изабелле и ее вероятном похищении. Перелистывая страницы, мы заметили еще один заголовок о неком гребаном воре из компании, называющей себя "Edwards Financial". Ты довольно умный, так что, думаю, в состоянии сложить два плюс два, - насмешливо сказал он.  
- Убирайся! - прокричал я.  
- Я ухожу, - сказал он, но развернувшись и пройдя совсем немного, остановился, вновь поворачиваясь ко мне.  
- Какого черта с тобой происходит? Ты уже не тот, кого я знал раньше. Сейчас ты просто чертов монстр, - он в неверии тряхнул головой и, закрыв за собой дверь, ушел.  
_

~*****~  
Следующие несколько часов я провел, пытаясь успокоиться и стараясь не слишком много думать о разговоре с Эмметом. Ну ладно, даже если бы я все спланировал или типа того дерьма, то даже это могло бы не сработать.  
Черт! Несомненно, Эммет не улучшил мое настроение. Я не мог, бля, понять - какого хрена Каллены думали, будто обладают какими-либо правами вмешиваться в мою жизнь? Они хотели сделать из меня ручного котенка? Они что, не помнят, кто мы есть на самом деле, и какими создала нас природа? Они реально не осознают, что большинство вампиров не следуют их "стилю жизни"?  
Если бы эти ублюдки делали и поступали так, как и все прочие вампиры, то мои действия не вызвали бы у них волнений. Лучше им подумать дважды, прежде чем сунуться в мой дом.  
Я слышал тихое мерное дыхание Беллы и решил, что она спит. Я понял, что ей просто необходим отдых и покой этой ночью, поэтому решил, что неплохо было бы отправиться на охоту, пока она спит. Я подождал, пока задница Эммета уберется отсюда как можно дальше.  
Учитывая все происходящее вокруг и постоянно одолевавшие меня мысли, неудивительно, что я не мог сконцентрироваться ни на одной жертве. В конце концов мне надоело ждать, пока мой "переполненный" мозг отвалит восвояси, и я смогу заполучить кого-то повкуснее. Я пообедал двумя шлюхам, которые вышли из черного входа стриптиз-клуба. Учитывая мои вкусы, для меня это было как если бы простой человек съел бутерброд, вытащенный из мусоропровода. Что со мной происходит?

~*~  
Вернувшись домой, я решил, что сейчас самое время позаботиться о Белле. То есть, если выражаться другими словами, побыть в роли няньки. Эммет ошибся: я не дьявол и никогда им для нее не стану. Может, те наказания, которые я к ней применял, были излишне суровыми - могу это признать. Но разве я был таким злобным демоном, заботясь о ней? Думаю, нет.  
Я открыл все дверные замки и нашел девочку, лежащую в той же самой тошнотворной позе, в какой я и покинул ее несколько часов назад. Она все еще спала, хотя сон ее, видимо, был тревожным. Думаю, она скоро проснется.  
Медленно подойдя к кровати, я поправил подушки, подложив их ей под щеку. Бинт все еще оставался на месте, но рана под ним больше не кровоточила. Как бы то ни было, необходимо обмыть ее спину и заново нанести немного мази.  
Возможно, Белла могла бы самостоятельно справиться со всем в ванной, но раны по-прежнему причиняли ей боль. Я был совсем не против того, чтобы искупать ее. По крайне мере, в это время я смогу прикасаться к её телу.  
Хм, держу пари, ее сиськи и "автостоянка" не были слишком чистыми. Прежде чем я закончу купать Беллу в душе, надо будет убедиться, что все интимные места тщательно вымыты.  
Сейчас я подписался под приговором перевоплотиться в джентльмена. Я хотел подарить моей сладкой девочке несколько тихих и спокойных минут. И мне пришлось напомнить себе, что пройдет не так уж много времени, прежде чем я снова смогу вонзиться в нежнейшую плоть в поисках удовольствий.  
После того, как я наполнил бутылку теплой водой и нашел необходимые лекарства, я склонился над большой кроватью. Белла по-прежнему спала, когда я сел возле нее, решив, что спит она или нет, но мне надо начинать лечить ее спину. Я предположил, что будет в сто раз лучше разбудить девушку, чем начать снимать повязки и напугать ее.  
Я нежно отодвинул руками волосы с ее лица, и мне пришла в голову мысль о том, как же она красива! Ее беспокойство улетучилась, и она казалась такой тихой и умиротворенной. Следующие несколько минут я ничего не мог с собой поделать и просто смотрел.  
- Белла, сладкая, мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулась, - я нежно взъерошил ее волосы.  
Она медленно открыла свои глазки. Когда они привыкли к свету, Белла посмотрела на меня, заметно задрожав. Глаза расширились, и я заметил в них ужас.  
Я понимал, что такая реакция закономерна. Мне не нравилось, что она смотрит на меня со страхом и ужасом в глазах, но причина этого была на поверхности.  
- Я не причиню тебе боль, Белла. Я просто хочу позаботиться о ранах на спине, - я старался чтобы мой голос звучал спокойно.  
Она рефлекторно вздохнула, после чего я принялся снимать с нее повязки. Ее синяки выглядели намного лучше, чем раньше, но нуждались в лечении. Помочив в воде тряпочку, я стал аккуратно обмывать спину Беллы. Она вздрагивала, когда мне приходилось дотрагиваться до ее ран, но по-прежнему не издавала ни звука.  
Белла продолжала молчать, и когда я наносил мазь и снова бинтовал ее. Я тоже молчал. Да и о чем было говорить? Сказать ей: "Извини, я жестоко наказал тебя потому, что ты не захотела стать моей рабыней?". Не думаю, что это поможет.  
- Что ты хочешь надеть: футболку или ночнушку? - спросил я, подумав, что ей будет более комфортно и спокойно, если она не останется обнаженной.  
Она не ответила, лишь кивнула головой.  
Я нашел одну из своих футболок, которая была чуть больше остальных и не такой узкой. Осторожно посадив Беллу, я помог надеть ее.  
- Тебе нужны болеутоляющие? - спросил я, предположив, что Белла еще чувствует боль, так как она вздрогнула, когда я помогал ей лечь.  
Она вновь кивнула.  
Я наполнил шприц лекарством и навис над Беллой. Она вопросительно посмотрела на меня.  
- Это всего лишь Демерол (прим. Переводчика: очевидно, лекарство). Я дам тебе небольшую его дозу, - сказал я, вводя шприц с лекарством в руку девушки.  
После этого я уложил ее обратно на кровать и дал отдохнуть. Иногда мне было очень жаль, что я не мог читать её мысли. Но после урока, который я преподал ей, возможно, это и к лучшему.  
Я не могу ошибиться. Скоро, совсем скоро её начнет тянуть ко мне с непреодолимой силой - как только она поймет, что я могу сделать с ее телом. Хорошо, то немногое, что могу сделать. Как бы то ни было, она захочет заново испытать экстаз, который я могу ей дать.  
Я знал, что мне нужно будет подумать о способах наказания на будущее. Не думаю, что эта вздорная, упрямая девчонка будет покорно лежать, как сейчас. Да и мне больше нравится ее вздорная сторона. Темперамент - отличное качество для любовницы.  
Итак, у меня еще много дел, над которыми стоит подумать. Мне пришлось оставить ее одну, но я не ушел, пока не убедился, что ей лучше. Затем, осознав, что во время сна ей ничего не грозит, я встряхнул головой и направился к лестнице.  
Сейчас мне предстояло кое о чем позаботиться. Я собирался уничтожить тот хлыст. Я не хотел бы обладать такой вещью, которая возбуждала и опьяняла бы меня, побуждая на такие действия. Я не хотел потерять Беллу во время следующего наказания. Она моя, и я не позволю ей уйти.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12**

С тех пор, как Эммет нас посетил, прошло три дня. Состояние Беллы улучшалось, но сама девушка по-прежнему молчала и не разговаривала. На самом деле, меня это мало волновало. В принципе, женщина и разговор – две несовместимые вещи.

Для Беллы я превратился в паиньку. Я постоянно ухаживал за ней, за ее спиной, помогал переодеваться, готовил еду, согревал, когда ей было холодно, и давал обезболивающее, когда она в нем особенно нуждалась.

Да, я был просто святым. В мою честь могли бы даже возвести статую.

Сейчас, девушка могла и не испытывать боли. Но это и не столь важно – она скоро станет послушной. Уже довольно давно она не чувствовала в себе мой твердый член. Вероятно, она очень сильно переживает.

Мы же не можем заняться этим именно сейчас, верно? Позволить ей уйти без этого чудесного ощущения заполненности мной – это было бы слишком жестоко. Святой вроде меня никогда бы не позволил бы так жестоко поступить.

Я был уверен, что моя маленькая злючка где-то здесь. Думаю, что она боится показать мне спину именно сейчас. А, возможно, она просто боится, что последует какое-то наказание за неповиновение, если сейчас ослушается. Страх – это хорошая штука. Белле действительно нужно крепко держаться за него. Он будет помогать ей не выходить за рамки.

Я не планировал снова наказывать ее, но все же взял силой. Это было так сильно. Мой член был готов для того, чтобы проникнуть в ее узкую, теплую пещерку. Плюс, это был мой самый любимый способ напомнить ей, кому она принадлежит.

Я не могу удовлетворить ее, пока сам не получу удовольствие. Также не могу дать ей понять, что становлюсь мягче по отношению к ней.

Конечно, когда Белла поблизости, я становлюсь необычайно твердым. И после всего этого, сексуальный Бог, вроде меня, всегда готов.

Я не волновался, что сегодня не закрыл ванную комнату. Сегодня я целый день был дома… знаете, играл святого и все остальное в этом духе. Даже если она попытается сбежать, то далеко не уйдет, ведь я её услышу.

Зайдя в ванну, я обнаружил Беллу, лежащей на боку и отвернувшейся от двери. Могу сказать, что она не спала. Каждый раз, как только я входил в комнату, ее дыхание учащалось. Я не знал, действительно ли она меня боялась или просто стала относится более покорно к ее новой жизни. Конечно же, она по-прежнему боялась меня; просто не так, как раньше, когда я подходил к ней лишь для того, чтобы ударить.

Я подождал пару минут в сторонке, уставившись на ее тело. Я использовал это время для того, чтобы понять, что же я хотел сделать. Как милый «дьявол-ангел», которым я и являлся, я буду заботиться о ее ранах. Как бы то ни было, ее спина выглядела намного лучше. Ее синяки бледнели и бледнели с каждым днем. Совсем скоро, она снова будет белой и безупречной. Как я.

Думаю мне стоит остановиться, пока я не трахнул её. Сейчас хороший трах был мне просто необходим.

Самый лучший вариант - дать девочке обезболивающего до того, как мы займемся нашими вечерними "упражнениями". И, опять же, о ней я забочусь больше, чем о самом себе.

Я наполнил шприц демеролом и подошел к сладкой Белле.

- Пора принять обезболивающее, - сказал я, подойдя к кровати, сев рядом с ней.

Она не двинулась и даже не вздрогнула, когда ввел иглу.

- Это моя девочка, - прошептал я, погладив Беллу по голове. Встав, я встряхнул содержимое шприца. Прежде чем сесть рядом с моей девочкой, я снял одежду.

- Давай, посадим тебя. А сейчас нужно снять твою футболку, - сказал я, нежно устраивая ее в нужной позиции. Она не смотрела на меня, даже не замечая и того, что я был обнажен.

Нежно и аккуратно я снял с нее футболку.

Я мог поклясться, что мой монстр-член был под угрозой потери самоконтроля, и мог бы взять ее с нашего общего согласия, если бы я не торопился закончить.

Я бы хотел назвать член «мой маленький монстр», но здесь нет ничего похожего на «маленький». Я знаю… назову его «мой большой монстр-член» или, может, просто «мой член-монстр», ведь это как раз и предполагает слово «огромный». Белла чертовски удачлива. Она - единственная, кто наслаждается моим огромным членом.

Она так чертовски хороша!

Я постарался контролировать свое чрезмерное возбуждение, когда укладывал Беллу на спину. Я подошел незаметно к ней и встал сзади.

Ох, да, мой член, определенно, был возбужден. Я мог бы дважды поклясться, что он был похож на Мексиканского прыгающего медведя. Такое ощущение, что он жил собственной жизнью.

Мои руки пробежались по ее удивительной груди. Белла так и лежала, не вздыхая, не дрожа. Может, она приказывала себе насладиться моими ласками, и не дурачить себя, будто бы ей это не нравиться.

Чтобы получить еще больше доступа к телу Беллы, я перевернул ее лицом к себе. Я чувствовал себя туристом, поскольку само изучение местности начиналось с двух гор. Я уже был готов взобраться на вершины гор-близнецов и дотянуться до пик.

Но мой монстр, очевидно, решил, что мы были на войне, и я незамедлительно начал атаковать эти сладкие горошины. Даже ее тело выглядело аппетитным. Я лизнул область ареола, а затем так сильно вобрал её сосок, как если бы я был ребенком а она кормящей матерью. Затем не оставил без внимания и вторую грудь, так же сильно припав к ней, как и к предыдущей. Пока я баловался с грудью, моя рука прошлась по телу, найдя мой личный рай. Сказать по правде, я ужасно разочаровался, узнав, что она не готова для меня.

Это не имеет значения. Я лишь хотел приготовить Беллу ко мне.

Я пробежался руками по ее щели, прежде чем вошел в проход двумя пальцами. Надавив, вышел из нее, сначала медленно, а затем все сильнее и сильнее набирая темп. И опять расстроился, когда мои ласки ничего не принесли. Сейчас, по идее, в Белле должен находиться «большой монстр-член Эдварда», и в абсолютно готовой для меня.

Я сел между ее раздвинутыми ногами и продолжил смотреть, как мои пальцы погружаются в ничто, кроме сухого влагалища. И я знал, что должен делать дальше. Я сел в такую позицию, при которой моя голова была напротив того места, где мой член так жаждал быть.

Рискни доказать это!

Я вывел пальцы и медленно лизнул вершинку клитора. И продолжал лизать, вводя языком взад и вперед. И почувствовал влажность.

Ах, у меня получается.

Я знал, что эти действия – залог успеха.

Я продолжил их, войдя в нее сразу двумя пальцами. Ни разу не остановившись, я посмотрел на Беллу для того, чтобы увидеть ее маску безразличия. Очевидно, Белла решительна в плане показа лишних эмоций. Как бы то ни было, она многое теряет. Но тем не менее, желая или нет, она стала достаточно влажно для меня, и для моего члена-монстра.

О, да, член-монстр и я довольно быстро согласились на это ВИП приглашение.

- Ты уже достаточно влажная для меня, сладкая. И ничего поделать с этим не сможешь. Ты действительно готова к тому, чтобы мой член проник в тебя достаточно глубоко? – спросил я ее, переместив мои пальцы, удовлетворив себя вкусом ее влажности.

Я не ожидал, что она ответит, и мое ожидание подтвердилось, когда она продолжила кусать губу и стоически отказывалась показывать эмоции на своем красивом лице. Я не смог заставить ее говорить. Но я мог заставить ее сказать, что она хочет ощущать мой член внутри себя всегда. Я продолжу строить из себя святого и позволю ей молчать, если она этого желает. И все же, это не важно. Как я говорил прежде: женщина и разговор - две несовместимые вещи.

Подумайте, я ведь даже не мечтал о стонах, всхлипах и затрудненном дыхании.

Я встряхнул головой, а затем переместил себя таким образом, чтобы я и член имели доступ к ее изумительной пещерки. Какое счастье для моих глаз видеть Беллину пещерку влажной и мокрой.

Я знал, что ее тело не станет противостоять мне, Богу секса. А кто мог?

Белла оставалась в таком же состоянии так долго, пока мой счастливый член-монстр проникал в ее восхитительные недра.

Фак, я скучал по этим ощущениям!

Я двигался в ней, наслаждаясь тем, как она обхватывала мой член, заставляя меня наслаждаться этим. Я продолжал насиловать ее груди. Я гладил, щипал и сосал. Я не мог ничего с этим поделать, но припал к ее сочной, белой шейке. Лизал и сосал ее и все-таки оставил отметину на ее чувствительной коже, но обошлось без крови.

Белла лежала абсолютно неподвижно. И даже после того, как я увеличил скорость, она оставалась в таком же состоянии. Она уставилась в потолок. Ничего не выражающие глаза, лицо, не выражающее эмоций, и отсутствие реакции... просто ничто. В принципе, это не должно волновать меня.

Какого черта это вообще меня волнует?

Откладывая эту докучливую мысль на задний план, я яростно входил и выходил из нее, покуда не избавился от этого чувства. Мой монстр-член и я наконец-то кончили.

Я вышел из нее и уставился на безэмоциональное выражение лица. Она продолжала смотреть в никуда и ее красивое тело было похоже на статую. Я могу использовать ее, как захочу. Я могу заставить ее удовлетворять меня, смотреть на меня и выкрикивать мое имя. Я мог заставить ее делать все это, но не мог заставить ее наслаждаться.

Удовольствие Беллы не должно касаться меня. Она здесь только для моего удовольствия. Она здесь для удовлетворений моих нужд.

Так почему я разочарован?


	13. Chapter 13

_Глава 13._

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как я безрассудно взял мою зомби Беллу.

А также десять дней, с тех пор как наказал её. С тех пор она молчит. Единственное, чего мне удалось добиться - кивок или потряхивание головой.

Я думал, что мне будет берзазлично её молчание. И еще, что мне будет плевать на то, о чем говорят ее глаза. Но они не подают признаков жизни – абсолютно пусты. Белла просто безразлично смотрит в потолок. Ее красивое лицо не освещали никакие эмоции. Я был бы счастлив, если бы она, хоть немного, хоть на что-то рассердилась. Но нет. Ничего.

Наверно, если бы я оставлял её одну, то она вообще бы ничего не ела. Эта женщина была загадкой для меня.

Учитывая, что мысли Беллы были скрыты от меня, я удивлялся, что она не может контролировать свое поведение.

Я вообще не переносил эту лоботомическую версию Беллы. Куда делась та вспыльчивость? Куда делась та женщина, которая могла возразить мне?

Я снова хотел её. Это так тяжело… буквально… не ощущать, как ее стеночки сжимают меня. Но я не хотел трахать зомби. Наверное, если я дам Белле время снова придти в себя, то смогу получить больше удовольствия, когда буду трахать ее.

И именно поэтому я здесь. То есть стою возле кровати Беллы и смотрю за тем, как она равнодушно уставилась в потолок.

Это сейчас же закончиться. У Беллы была куча времени, чтобы восстановиться.

_Кстати, должно быть, ареал, окружающий меня, настолько ярок в данную минуту, что просто ослепляет Беллу._

У меня даже был план, с помощью которого я надеялся вернуть Белле ее прежнюю активность. Да, и у нее не было ни единой возможности избежать этого. Мой монстр-член сильно взволнован предстоящим шоу.

- Белла, дорогая, ты скучала по мне? – спросил я и сел рядом с ней.

Я проигнорировал ее молчание, как обычно, и продолжил:

- Я знаю, что тебе плохо, когда меня нет рядом. - Я пытался завладеть ее вниманием. - Но ты же знаешь, что мне надо было поохотиться. Конечно, я понимаю, что это слабое оправдание и все же.

Не было ни вздрагивания, ни гримасы, ни сердитого вздоха– ничего. Ничего из того, что она когда-либо демонстрировала. Ну, это измениться прямо сейчас.

Наклонившись, я поцеловал ее волосы. В этот раз я одел на нее голубую футболку с брюками и ремешок в форме макарон – такие тонкие и длинные. До тех пор, пока мне нравилась эта футболка, я могу попытаться не смотреть на ее тело. Так что я одел ее в точности так, как нравиться мне.

- Ну, моя дорогая Белла, я решил, что пришло время поиграть. Давай начнем, - сказал я и помог ей встать. А затем снял ее ночнушку.

_Окей, я сильно пожалел об этом. Ударьте меня скорей._

- Ох, никогда не устану любоваться твоими сосочками, - сказал я, найдя своими ладонями ее груди. Я держал и сжимал соски, и, когда больше не смог сопротивляться, начал перекатывать их двумя пальцами.

И затем я понял, что из этого что-то должно получиться, поэтому и решил воплотить свой план в жизнь.

Взяв Беллу за талию, аккуратно приподнял ее, используя в качестве подпоры спинку кровати. А затем также бережно положил на кровать, вынуждая девушку лечь в такую позицию, в которую я хотел.

После чего снял те сексуальные трусики с Беллы, которые купил для нее. Я любил снимать с нее одежду, купленную мной.

_Какое чертовское место! Мой монстр-член хочет взять камеру и снять это, но я пообещал ему снять это в следующий раз._

- Раздвинь свои ноги, Белла, - скомандовал я.

Но девушка ничего не сделала. Наверное, она на время ушла из реальности. Снова.

Я схватил ее за талию и приказал:

- Я сказал: «Белла, раздвинь ноги».

Она никак не прокомментировала мой приказ, но ноги раздвинула, открывая мне вид на ее соблазнительную киску.

Я поставил их в нужную позицию, а сам встал между ее раскрытых ног, намереваясь начать. Первым делом напал на ее клитор, вылизывая и посасывая его. Сакцентирировав на нем свое внимание, я не забывал и про её щелочку, время от времени входя и выходя из нее языком.

Я, наконец-то, получил ту реакцию, которой добивался, - она становилась влажной. К ее великому разочарованию, ее ноги раздвигались все сильнее и начали дрожать. И тогда я остановился.

Я не собирался позволить ей кончить. Это будет в качестве награды.

Сев, я схватил ее за подбородок. Я не сжимал слишком сильно, но был уверен, что ее глаза были прикованы ко мне.

- Сегодня, моя сладкая Белла, ты все сделаешь самостоятельно. - Отпустив подбородок, я взял ее за руку и приложил ее к мокрой киске. - Я лишь буду смотреть, как ты трахаешь себя.

_Вау! Вот, значит, какой способ можно применить, чтобы пустота исчезла._

Она посмотрела на меня большими глазами и её губы задрожали. Сама невинность. Прежде она никогда не мастурбировала. Что случилось со школьной системой? Они же должны были проходить это. Я догадался, что мастурбировали в основном мальчики. Девушек же надо упрашивать.

Я более чем готов научить ее. Она так удачлива, ведь я все для нее делаю.

- Почувствуй, какая ты мокрая, Белла, - прошептал я и, взяв ее руку, опустил на клитор.

А затем я ввел в нее ее собственный палец.

- Чувствуешь, какая ты мокрая и теплая?

Она тихонько захныкала. Думаю, это было скорее от боли, чем от удовольствия. Это не важно, в самом деле. Все измениться.

Вытащив пальцы, я слизал с них соки Беллы. После нескольких движений, я снова повторил игру. Все это время я давал Белле попробовать ее сок, но это было большой проблемой – ее губы были сжаты в тонкую линию.

- Ах, ах, ах, сладкая. Ты должна себя попробовать. Открой свой рот, - приказал я.

Закрыв глаза, она все же открыла рот, и я позволил ее языку облизать палец.

- Давай, Белла, оближи его, вот так.

Она незамедлительно подчинилась и сделала так, как я сказал. Я держал ее руки и опять ввел два пальца в киску, а другую руку положил на клитор.

Я остановился, чтобы понаблюдать за ее движениями, но она так же остановилась.

- Нет, Белла, продолжай, - сказал я более властным тоном, надеясь, что она перейдет от послушания к спору. Конечно, я не думал, что она начнет мне перечить, поскольку она очень напугана.

Мои глаза стали темнее, когда я смотрел на нее.

Я решил уделить внимания моему члену, взяв его за ствол и приготовившись смотреть на шоу.

- Введи свой палец внутрь, Белла, - сказал я, а после заметил, что она ввела не так глубоко, как я того хотел.

Я посмотрел на лицо Беллы. Она не смотрела на то, что делает. Этого не должно быть.

- Посмотри на себя, Белла. - Но вместо этого она посмотрела на меня.

- Нет, посмотри на свою киску, Белла. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрела, как ты трахаешь себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрела, как ты вводишь и выводишь палец. Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждалась этим. Глубоко введи этот палец, Белла. Сделай так и остановись лишь тогда, когда я прикажу тебе.

А затем я взял ее за руку и положил на клитор. Моя рука направляла ее, и получалось так, что мы оба терлись о клитор.

Услышав ее вздох, я заметил, что она перестала это делать.

- Нет, нет, не останавливайся. Вводи эти пальцы так глубоко, как можешь.

И после моих слов, я лишь сильнее начал тереться об нее. Я решил, что мне надо бы насладиться спектаклем.

Это один из моих любимых видов спорта.

После этого Белла, наблюдая за моими движениями, стала их повторять. Ее пальцы были там, куда я положил их.

- Я буду просто смотреть за тобой. Ты должна управлять своими пальцами: вводя и выводя из своей мокрой киски и тереться об свой набухший клитор. Я не остановлю тебя до тех пор, пока ты не кончишь, - сказал я и сел на кровати.

Это было ужасно интересно и возбуждающе смотреть на мастурбирующую Беллу, даже если она не хотела этого. Я мог сказать, что она собиралась кончить, поскольку ее движения ускорялись. Нескольку стонов вырвались из ее плотно зажатых губ, похоже, без ее разрешения на это.

- Давай, Белла, продолжай делать это своими талантливыми пальчиками. Чувствуешь, какая ты уже становишься? Чувствуешь, какая ты мокренькая и как сжимаются твои стеночки? Знаешь, какое удовольствие получаю я, когда нахожусь глубоко в тебе? Знаешь, какая ты сексуальная в этот момент? – Мои вопросы были риторическими, и я не ждал на них ответа.

Я все сильнее гладил свой член, наблюдая за ее движениями.

Она перестала смотреть, и поэтому я приказал остановиться.

- Я сказал тебе смотреть, как ты себя трахаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрела, как кончишь. Добавь палец и двигайся сильнее. Сильнее трись о клитор. Представь, что это мой рот тебя ласкает.

Я так делал довольно часто. Очень волнительно наблюдать, как Белла делает это сама. Ее ноги опять задрожали и затряслись. Ох, она была так близка.

- Это моя Белла. Почувствуй это. Сделай это. Позволь этому произойти.

Вздохи стали более частыми. Теперь она сильнее двигала пальцем, не касаясь стеночек. Несколько стонов вырвались из ее зажатого ротика, и, бьюсь об заклад, она это ненавидела, но ничего не могла с этим сделать.

Несколько минут спустя она задрожала, застонала, и обильные соки вылились на кровать из ее киски. Перестав ласкать член, я незамедлительно вылизал всю жидкость, которая пролилась.

Мой монстр пронзительно закричал, что настала наша очередь, и я с ним согласился. Ну, вы знаете, смертельно возбужден…

Резко встав, я взял одну из её рук и заставил погладить меня. Прошла целая неделя с тех пор, как я чувствовал это в последний раз. Я не знал, как я держался. Это дань моей бескорыстной натуре ко времени, сколько ей дал.

Черт, она такая узкая!

- Ты же любишь чувствовать мой член глубоко в себе, верно, Белла? Это гораздо лучше пальцев, не находишь? – спросил я и прибавил скорость, так что я мог ощутить всю глубину.

Я знал, что она снова попытается прикинуться роботом, но хныканье выдало ее.

Также я знал, что долго не продержусь, поскольку я не был внутри Беллы очень давно. Я был счастлив, ведь мой член завладел тем, что итак принадлежало ему. Сделав шаг, я резко вошел, и мои пальцы были все покрыты ее соком. И затем я пробежался по всей ее щелочке, наконец, найдя нужную мне точку.

Белла закричала, когда мой палец вошел в ее анальную дырочку.

- Шш, Белла, все хорошо. Я просто хочу посмотреть, насколько ты узкая. Я не буду лезть слишком глубоко. - Сейчас, во всяком случае. Мне интересно, как будет ощущаться ее анус вокруг моих пальцев. И я мог только представить, как это будет, когда вместо пальцев будет мой член.

Я продолжал трахать ее, тря ее клитор пальцем, зная, что скоро кончу. Также я использовал эту возможность для того, чтобы смочить ее щель смазкой, которая была на моих пальцах.

Я не собираюсь брать ее таким образом именно сейчас, поскольку знал, что после этого буду выполнять роль няньки. Но я знал, что мог исследовать ее так чаще обычного. Мне надо было растянуть ее для своего члена.

Не хочу торопиться с этим.

После нескольких движений я излился в нее. Да, вот так-то!

Я вышел из нее, и девушка быстро залезла обратно в постель. Она была напротив меня, но не смотрела. Прекрасно, я могу дать ей пару минуточек, поскольку мне надо утолить свой голод.

Надев штаны, я устремился к двери. Она окрикнула меня прежде, чем я окончательно вышел.

- Можно мне, принять ванну, пожалуйста? – робко спросила она меня.

Я осознал, что она ждет, когда я отвечу, лишь тогда, когда Белла повторила свой вопрос во второй раз.

- Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста, позволь мне принять ванну, - сглотнула она и очень тихо добавила «самостоятельно».

Я подумал, что от этого ничего не случиться. Все двери вели к ванне. Она одна ходила в туалет, но я настойчиво требовал, чтобы мы принимали душ вместе. Мой статус Святого лишь возвыситься, если я сделаю для нее что-то подобное. Но, между тем, Белла была действительно хорошей девочкой… очень хорошей.

- Да, можешь, - ухмыльнулся я, - я должен отлучиться, чтобы поохотиться. Не расстраивайся, я скоро приду и займусь тобой, - я широко улыбнулся и, выйдя, запер все замки.

Быстро переодевшись, я спустился с лестницы. Сейчас, когда я утолил одно свое желание, надо утолить и другое.

Открыв дверь, я удивился тем, что лежало на ступеньках. Это был маленький конверт, на котором было написано мое имя.

Кого это сейчас интересует?

Догадайся с шести раз.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Invaded Existence**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Чего мне только не хватало – вмешательства Озорной шайки (прим. пер. - _Apple__Dumpling__Gang__ – фильм о сиротах, добывающих золото во время Золотой лихорадки)._

У меня не было никакого желания разбираться со всем этим дерьмом.

_Да ладно, черт с ними!_

Я разорвал обертку от коробки. В ней были конверт и диск. Для начала я решил открыть конверт.

_Какие нежности! Гребанная семейка Брейди (прим. переводчика: ситуационная комедия «Семейка Брэди» .org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%91%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%B4%D0%B8_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%29) прислала мне письмо. Как же это скучно._

_**«Дорогой Эдвард,**_

_**Так как ты отказал нам во встрече, нам пришлось таким способом связаться с тобой и объяснить суть происходящего.**_

_**Пожалуйста, не выбрасывай письмо. Умоляем, выслушай нас. Мы заботимся не только об Изабелле, но и о тебе тоже. Даже отказавшись от нашего образа жизни, ты по-прежнему много для нас значишь. Мы ведь разглядели ту сторону тебя, которую увидеть то практически невозможно? Мы знаем, что он все еще здесь, просто позволь ему выйти наружу». **_

Будь я человеком, заснул бы на месте. Письмо такое же скучное, как и семейка, пославшая его.

Я не был уверен, что в состоянии продолжать чтение. Но что я мог поделать со своими безукоризненными от природы манерами. Эта леденцово-конфетная семейка точно знала, как испортить мне настроение.

Я отложил письмо и диск подальше. Может быть, прочитаю позже, а может и нет… В зависимости от того, насколько мне будет скучно.

Но сначала не мешало бы поохотиться, остальное вполне может подождать. Думаю, следует навестить Беллу перед уходом. Она видимо все еще в ванной. Я мог слышать шум воды и бормотание.

В ванной мне довелось лицезреть милейшую картину. Белла яростно терла кожу мочалкой, и неустанно проговаривая: «Я уже никогда не буду чистой».

- Может ты выйдешь? – она плакала, пусть и пыталась сдержать слезы, и все так же терла себя.

Ее кожа была ярко красной. Некоторые участки были расцарапаны чуть ли не до крови.

- Какого черта ты делаешь, Белла? – потребовал я ответа, тут же вырвав мочалку из ее рук.

Она не ответила, продолжая уже руками тереть свое тело.

- Мне нужно вымыться. Мне нужно вымыться. Мне нужно смыть это с себя, - повторяла она снова и снова.

Она даже не замечала моего присутствия. Она даже не вздрогнула и не подняла на меня взгляд, когда я с криком вырвал из ее рук губку.

_Она что, блять, с ума сошла? Ох, блять, я просто мечтал об этом... _

Я быстро вытащил ее из ванны, завернул в полотенце и бросил на постель.

- Какого черта ты только что делала в ванной, Белла? – недоверчиво спросил я, посмотрев на ее раны и синяки.

Ее глаза казались стеклянными и безразличными. Она опять становилась зомби-Беллой.

_Нет! Не сейчас, сладкая!_

Я схватил ее и резко встряхнул. А затем заставил посмотреть на меня, сжав пальцами ее личико.

- Отвечай! Какого черта там было?

Она взглянула на меня глазами, полными слез. Ее губы дрожали. Затем она меня охренеть как заставила врасплох, бросившись мне просто на шею. Казалось, она со всех сил прижалась ко мне, а затем начала рыдать.

_Она что, правда обнимает меня? Серьезно?_

Что за хрень? Женщина, которая в страхе пыталась бежать, сейчас ищет утешение в моих объятиях?

_Да, да, знаю… Не буду забегать вперед._

- Знаешь, Белла, ты похожа на ребенка, потому что складывается ощущение, что ты пытаешься добраться до Китая, оттирая себя так яростно. Как ты думаешь, что произойдет, если ты и дальше будешь себя так отдраивать? Думаешь, словно змея, сбросишь кожу, а на ее месте появиться новая? Ты что, совсем свихнулась? – Я оторвал ее от себя, чтобы взглянуть в карие глаза, ожидая увидеть сумасшедший взгляд, но вместо этого увидел слезы.

Белла очень часто моргала, и крупные слезинки катились по ее щекам. А затем в еще одном порыве она снова прильнула ко мне.

- Пожалуйста, обними меня. Просто обними. Мне это так нужно, - говорила она сквозь слезы.

Все это было как-то странно. Я, конечно, хотел, чтобы она умоляла меня, но не так же.

Я добрался до кровати и сел, удерживая Беллу. Она все еще всхлипывала и обвивала руками мою шею.

Но я по-прежнему хотел услышать объяснение ее действий. Но, наверное, был не самый лучший момент. По крайне мере, она больше не ведет себя как зомби. Доктора Фила (прим. пер. – герой американского телевизионного шоу, посвященного проблемам здоровья) из себя строить не буду, но так я хотя бы успокоить ее могу.

Это длилось уже некоторое время, так что я решил присесть и опереться на спинку кровати. Да я и лечь мог – она все равно не изменила бы свою позицию.

Я больше не знал, что с ней делать. Я не стану ее наказывать, даже если монстр во мне этого жаждет. Ее так трудно понять. И хотя иногда мне это удается, в основном, довольно трудно предсказать ее будущие действия. Было бы легче, если б я мог читать мысли этой девушки, как и других. Но почему Белла настолько отличается от остальных?

Думаю, стоит написать книгу с заголовком «Способы заботы и кормления Беллы». Люди уделяют этому так много времени. Жаль, что нянь для подобных целей не готовят.

Прошло уже сорок пять минут. Дыхание Беллы выровнялось: она уснула. Наконец-то. Во всяком случае, во сне с ней ничего не случиться. Лицо ее было спокойным и умиротворенным. Вероятно, сейчас она проспит некоторое время, ее организм на самом деле нуждается в этом.

Я аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, высвободился из объятий Беллы.

Затем я запер дверь в ванную. Не думаю, что она проснется до моего прихода, но подобных сегодняшнему представлений я больше не допущу.

Убедившись, что Белла в порядке, я направился к двери. В последний раз посмотрев на спящую девушку, я вышел и щелкнул замком.

Настало время охоты.

Вернулся домой я очень быстро, чрезвычайно разочарованный своей неспособностью охотиться.

Я не хотел отходить слишком далеко от дома, на случай если Белла проснется и вернется к своим припадкам. Мне ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как отправиться в Порт-Анжелес за своего рода фаст-фудом.

Мой глаз упал на аппетитную девушку на пробежке. Ее кровь бурлила адреналином из-за бега. Я не мог дождаться, когда смогу вонзиться в ее шейку зубами, дабы утолить невыносимое желание в собственном теле.

Я последовал за ней, но вдруг резко сделал петлю. Клянусь, такое ощущение, будто у меня были галлюцинации.

Какого хрена?

Я практически видел, как преследую Беллу. Я весь съежился, услышав ее пронзительные крики, наблюдая, как на ее шее появляются следы от моих укусов.

Белла мерещилась мне везде. Возникали картины, которые я сам наблюдал, было и такое, чего я никогда видеть и не желал. Я видел ее, сжимающуюся от страха; себя, вонзившего зубы в ее шею, а в итоге – девушку, ведущую себя, как зомби. Я видел Беллу измученную, бледную, безжизненную, обескровленную. Я снова увидел ванну, но в этот раз девушка лежала просто под струями падающей воды, с широко открытыми холодными глазами.

Черт! Какого хрена происходит? Почему я это вижу? Когда это я стал столь чувствительным?

И я был вынужден оставить бегущую девушку, даже не подозревавшую о своей возможной гибели.

И я понесся к дому. По дороге довелось подкрепиться лосем и парочкой оленей. Жуть!

И после всего этого дерьма я сидел здесь, чертовски разозленный собственной неспособностью поохотиться на ничтожное человеческое существо.

Мое состояние можно было назвать жалким. Чтобы как-то убить время, я решил дочитать письмо от Каленов-человекопоклонников. Чувствую, это ДВД «специально для Эдварда» сделает сегодняшний вечер еще более прекрасным.

Не могу дождаться.

Возвращаясь к письму…

_**«Ты нужен Изабелле, но не таким, каким предстал перед ней сейчас. Ты полностью изменил ее жизнь. Ты хоть отдаешь отчет своим действиям? Представляешь, как это отразиться на ней?»**_

Ну и каким боком это их обходит?

_**«Мы не люди, но даже мы нуждаемся в любви и счастье. У нее этого нет. Мы знаем, о чем ты думаешь, Эдвард. То, что ты сделал, - не в счет. Ты не показал ей, что такое любовь. Ты думаешь, что она нужна лишь для удовлетворения твоих эгоистичных нужд. Как бы то ни было, но даже ты полностью не удовлетворен своим поведением. Можешь отрицать это, но даже ты нуждаешься в чем-то большем». **_

Ага! Как бы не так!

_**«Мы просим тебя посмотреть это видео. Если Изабелла тебе не безразлична, ты посмотришь. Мы сделали нарезку из коллекции Свонов. В нем ты увидишь, какой была Изабелла до твоего появления. Ты не только поймешь, какой она была, но еще и узнаешь, какой она хотела стать. Больше ничто не поможет тебе увидеть в ней человека. **_

_**Мы знаем, ты не желаешь нашей помощи, но умоляем немного задуматься. Пожалуйста, позволь Карлайлу обследовать ее. Элис сказала, что ее физическое, психическое и эмоциональное состояние сейчас в опасности. Изабелле не повредит женская компания. Эсме, Элис и Розали не против навестить ее все вместе или поодиночке».**_

Будто я собираюсь подпустить этих сучек к Белле. О чем они думали, упоминая в письме Розали?

_**«Эдвард, эта ситуация еще может измениться к лучшему. Если ты не изменишь что-либо, прежняя Белла будет навсегда потеряна. Ты действительно пожелал бы кому-то подобного? Хочешь, чтобы от нее осталась лишь пустая оболочка?  
**_

_**Мы знаем тебя, Эдвард. Не важно, во что ты веришь, мы знаем, что в тебе все еще жив человек. В это трудно поверить, но Элис видела, как ты пытаешься бороться с эмоциями, которых сам от себя не ожидал. Изабелла пробудила в тебе что-то абсолютно невероятное и чудесное. Но не убей этого в ней».**_

_Ну, она всегда пробуждает мой член. Мне это нравится._

_**«Посмотри видео, Эдвард. Посмотри на женщину, которую все еще можешь узнать. Сделай что-нибудь, пока не поздно.**_

_**Твоя семья,**_

_**Карлайл & Эсме, Элис & Джаспер, Розали & Эммет». **_

_Моя семья! Бля, нет у меня никакой семьи! А тем более семьи, состоящей из неженок, сосущих кровь животных и пытающихся вести себя, как люди. Увольте!_

Но я все же посмотрю ДВД. Не ради них. Просто надеюсь, что в будущем это позволит мне лучше понимать Беллу.

Начало довольно скучное.

Маленькая Белла с мамой на пляже. Балетная студия, во время танца Белла всем наступает на ноги. А вот и матч по софтболу: Белла слишком сильно замахнулась и попала в голову ухмыляющемуся питчеру. Ну, вот это было забавно.

Дальше Белла уже чуть старше.

Предрождественские дни: Белла с семьей, как идиоты, танцуют в дурацких костюмах к Хэллоуину. Ее проект для научной выставки. А здесь Белла смеется над новой маминой прической. Поет в хоре. Лежит с поднятыми ногами и читает книгу.

И затем я увидел это. Белла в темно-синем платье без бретелек. Оно невероятно подчеркивало ее фигуру, округлые груди, но вместе с тем девушка не выглядела дешевкой. Красота заключалась в простоте, в этом была сама Белла. Разрезы на подоле ее платья позволяли разглядеть длинные соблазнительные ноги.

Должно быть, это было несколько лет назад, поскольку она выглядела немного иначе, нежели сейчас. К ней подошел блондин в смокинге, пока она поправляла лиф платья. Он находился слишком близко к ее грудям, и мне это уж точно не нравилось.

_Они мои, дружище!_

К счастью, подоспела мама Беллы, спасая честь дочери, и мое самообладание.

- Позволь мне помочь, - довольно грубо сказала она этому маленькому отморозку. Женщина практически вырвала корсаж платья из его рук и быстро застегнула его.

_Кажется, мне нравиться эта женщина._

Я не смог увидеть выражение лица Беллы. Я не знал, была ли она обрадована помощью матери или смущена. Она же не может хотеть этого гребанного придурка, правда?

_Я ревную? Что за хрень? Нет, я не ревную. Я просто не люблю, когда кто-то прикасается к моей собственности. Но не ревную. Тем не менее, я выгляжу лучше его. Я – гребанный сексуальный Бог. О, и моя личность куда впечатлительнее!  
_

Теперь Белла на каком-то собрании подростков.

_Скучно._

Белла вышла и заняла место у трибуны. Она чертовски сильно нервничала. Девушка кусала свои губы, и вместо того, чтобы смотреть на публику, пересматривала свои записи. Прошло несколько минут, а она не смотрела в зал, не говорила. Мужчина-руководитель, сидящий рядом, тихонько закашлял. Белла вышла из транса и посмотрела на него с сожалением в глазах.

Затем она начала свою речь.

- Мое… мое имя… Изабелла Свон и я пре… представляю Высшую Школу Форкса.

Страх перед публикой. _Блин, да брось ты это!_

- Моя тема… - насилие, - прежде, чем продолжить, она глубоко вздохнула.

- Насилие процветает во всем мире и имеет множество форм. У насилия нет возраста, любой может стать его жертвой: от самых маленьких до взрослых.

_Ух ты, уже два предложения без этих гребанных запинок._

Она вздохнула еще раз, на мгновение закрыв глаза, казалось, она пытается подготовить себя к следующим словам.

_Бла, бла, бла._

Я наблюдал за ее красивым лицом, привычкой нервно теребить кончик своих волос. Я настроился на ее речь.

И затем начал слушать.

- В качестве примера – насилие в браке. Когда людей связывают отношения довольно долго, в конечном счете они могут привыкнуть к насилию и считать его частью своей жизни. Они могут даже не понимать, насколько нездоровыми являются их отношения. Оскорбления и/или физическое насилие становится тем, чего они ожидают. Многие люди даже начинают думать, что заслужили такое отношение к себе. Женщина, ежедневно подвергающаяся насилию, кажется, верит, что…

Белла уже не запиналась, но, если честно, ее речь меня мало волновала.

Я выключил звук, но продолжил наблюдать за ней, за тем, как она закончила свою речь, кивнула и вышла.

_Черт, надеюсь это все._

Дальше появилась Белла на выпускном. Как только она вышла на сцену, кто-то одобрительно приветствовал ее, кто-то кричал ее имя. Белла улыбалась в камеру, думаю, снимал кто-то из ее родителей.

_О Боже, она так чертовски сексуальна, пусть даже не пытается выглядеть такой._

Она стояла вместе с группой детей. Они все держали мантии в одной руке, а дипломы – в другой. Компания позировала в течение нескольких минут, а затем все они начали болтать и подшучивать друг над другом.

Смех Беллы был красивым, просто волшебным. Она выглядела и беззаботной, и радостной одновременно.

Блондин в смокинге сопровождал ее на вечеринке, испортив мне все впечатление.

Он произнес имя Беллы и подошел к ее компании. Одна девочка неприязненно и с отвращением посмотрела на него. Его это не волновало или же парень просто не обращал внимания. В действительности, никто из друзей Беллы не одобрял его присутствие.

- Мои поздравления, Белла, - сказал он, обнимая ее.

Казалось, Белле некомфортно с ним, она сделала всего несколько шагов к нему. Девушка всего лишь похлопала его по спине и произнесла:

- О, и тебе тоже, Майк.

Он крепко обнял ее, и я был рад увидеть отвращение на лице Беллы, словно ей не нравились его объятия.

Затем, спаситель, в лице мамы Беллы, подошла к ним и сказала Майку, что его собственная мать ищет его. Он погрустнел и с неохотой покинул компанию.

_Да, мне определенно нравиться ее мать._

Так что, Белле не пришлось особо сильно волноваться об этом дерьме. Ей не следовало быть с ним такой хорошей, себя же ради. Лучше бы она сказала ему отвалить, что он сейчас, видимо, и сделал.

Спасибо, Боже, кажется, фильм «Белла Свон - это твоя жизнь» подошла к концу.

Прежде чем я выключил диск и вытащил его, на экране появился кое-кто, решивший, что мне интересно его мнение.

Этим кое-кем оказалась маленькая всезнайка Элис.

- Эдвард, на этой пленке ты увидел лишь частичку прежней Беллы. Знаю, все ты бы смотреть не стал, поэтому мы и смонтировали это в один ролик.

_Конечно, ты же все знаешь._

- Она жила полноценной жизнью. Она была счастливой, любящей, была способна на сочувствие. Видел ли ты эту часть ее?

_Заткнись, сучка!_

- Сейчас перед тобой столько разных путей. У всех разные исходы. Пришло время что-то изменить.

_Пришло, конечно!  
_

- Из всего, что я видела, не меняется только одно. Если ты будешь продолжать обращаться с ней так же, она долго не протянет. Буквально, Эдвард! Ее тело, ее сердце... оно просто не сможет больше выдержать. Пожалуйста, не делай этого с ней.

_Что? Нет. Нихрена. Она не уйдет от меня, даже смерть не спасет ее! Я ей не позволю.  
_

**_Не забываем оставлять отзывы! _**


	15. Chapter 15

Глава пятнадцатая

_Сверху,__снизу,__сзади,__сбоку,__спереди...__как__же__мне__еще__поиметь__ее?__  
_  
Как только захочу, конечно. Мне просто нужно придумать, как, вернее, как в первую очередь.

Я было отступил немного из-за ее маленького нервного срыва. Но надолго меня не хватило. Речь идет об удовлетворении моих желаний. Мне не стоит задумываться, как она себя чувствует. Просто эта небольшая проповедь Элис, кажется, постоянно прокручивается в моем сознании.

_**«Из**____**всего,**____**что**____**я**____**видела,**____**не**____**меняется**____**только**____**одно.**____**Если**____**ты**____**будешь**____**продолжать**____**обращаться**____**с**____**ней**____**так**____**же,**____**она**____**долго**____**не**____**протянет.**____**Буквально,**____**Эдвард!**____**Ее**____**тело,**____**ее**____**сердце...**____**оно**____**просто**____**не**____**сможет**____**больше**____**выдержать.**____**Пожалуйста,**____**не**____**делай**____**этого**____**с**____**ней».**____**  
**_  
Я обращаюсь с ней очень хорошо. Я кормлю ее, пою и трахаю.

_Чего__еще__может__желать__девушка?__  
_  
Какого хрена Каллены вообще суют свой нос в мои дела? Разве они не должны гулять в лесу, обнимать деревья или еще какой-нибудь хуйней заниматься? Чертовски уверен, что не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы кучка вампиров пыталась научить меня человеческим ценностям. Черт, я ценю людей. Моя милая Белла является ярким тому примером.

_Я__ценю__ее__грудь.__Я__ценю__ее__киску.__Я__ценю__ее__ротик.__Я__скоро__оценю__ее__еще__одну__тугую__дырочку.___

_Так__в__чем__же__проблема?___

Можно подумать, я постоянно бью ее или использую в качестве своего личного банка крови, как они это преподносят. Какое им дело, что у меня есть живая человеческая особь для личного удовлетворения?

Черт, она тоже получает удовольствие. Это не совсем односторонний процесс. _Кто__не__наслаждался__бы__моим__большим__толстым__членом__в__своем__теле?_

Должно быть Каллены изменили мои охотничьи наклонности. Они запудрили мне голову. В последнее время я жил на мерзкой и отвратительной крови животных. Каждый ебаный раз, когда я подходил к человеку, я либо слышал слова Элис, либо видел испуганное лицо Беллы.

Пять дней прошло с тех пор, как я получил это чертово письмо и DVD.

_Пять__дней!__Пять__дней__без__человеческой__крови__и__секса!__  
_  
Я не понимаю, почему стал таким сострадательным. Кроме того, разве сострадание заставит меня отказывать Белле в своих фантастических способностях в постели? _Думаю,__нет_.

Что меня беспокоило, так это упреки в том, что она почти не ест в последнее время. Я ведь не посадил ее на черствый хлеб и воду. Я имею в виду, черт, я потратил много денег на покупку изысканных блюд для нее. Я давал ей воду, молоко, безалкогольные напитки, даже те девчачьи фруктовые слабоалкоголки.

_Так__в__чем__же,__блять,__проблема?_

_________**Ты**____**не**____**так**____**умен,**____**как**____**думаешь...**____**вот**____**в**____**чем**____**проблема.**____________**  
**_  
_О,__черт__возьми!__Я__думал,__что__избавился__от__тебя,__Фрейвард._

_________**Как**____**я**____**уже**____**говорил,**____**я**____**-**____**это**____**ты.**____________**  
**_  
_Ты__было__заткнулся__на__некоторое__время.__Почему,__блять,__опять__вылез?_

_________**Кажется,**____**жестокое**____**поведение**____**по**____**отношению**____**к**____**Белле**____**является**____**причиной**____**неразберихи**____**у**____**тебя**____**внутри.**____________**  
**_  
_Фигня!__Да__я__к__ней__ахуенно__относился!__Она__должна__была__себя__чувствовать__долбанной__королевой._

_________**Королевой?**____**И**____**как**____**ты**____**пришел**____**к**____**такому**____**выводу?**____________**  
**_  
_Она__жива,__не__так__ли?__О__ней__заботится__Бог__секса.__Большинство__девочек__могут__только__мечтать,__чтобы__им__так__повезло._

___________**Действительно**____**думаешь,**____**что**____**Белла**____**чувствует,**____**будто**____**ей**____**«повезло»?**___________

_Хер__я__знаю,__и__хер__я__забочусь__об__этом._

_________**Ну,**____**как**____**на**____**того,**____**кто**____**не**____**заботится,**____**ты**____**слишком**____**печешься**____**о**____**ее**____**психическом**____**здоровье.**____**Если**____**начистоту,**____**Эдвард,**____**тебе**____**о**____**своем**____**позаботиться**____**стоит.**____________**  
**_  
_Пошел__к__черту!_

_________**Твоя**____**голова**____**круче**____**ада.**____________**  
**_  
_Тогда__убирайся._

_________**Если**____**бы**____**это**____**было**____**так**____**просто.**____**Говорю**____**же...**____**я**____**-**____**это**____**ты.**____**Я**____**привязан**____**к**____**тебе**____**так**____**же,**____**как**____**и**____**ты**____**ко**____**мне.**____________**  
**_  
Я не знаю, какого хрена он говорит. У меня с головой все прекрасно. Мне не нужно это дерьмо. Ублюдок сводит меня с ума.

_________**Именно.**____________**  
**_  
_Держись__подальше__от__моей__головы!_

_________**Как**____**я**____**уже**____**говорил...**____**если**____**бы**____**все**____**было**____**так**____**просто.**____**Чего**____**бы**____**я**____**еще**____**желал,**____**но**____**ты,**____**к**____**сожалению,**____**никак**____**не**____**хочешь**____**понять**__** – **__**я**____**здесь**____**надолго.**____**Я**____**спал**____**в**____**течение**____**длительного**____**времени,**____**но**____**был**____**пробужден**____**твоей**____**виной.**____________**  
**_  
_Вина?__Какая__нахрен__вина!_

_________**Ты**____**и**____**я,**____**мы**____**оба**____**знаем,**____**что**____**это**____**не**____**так.**____**Ты**____**поглощен**____**виной.**____________**  
**_  
О, это полная фигня! Гребанный идиот не знает, о чем говорит. Я просто хочу быть осторожным, чтобы не повредить свою собственность.

_________**Прекрати**____**отвергать**____**меня.**____**Меня**____**бы**____**здесь**____**не**____**было,**____**и**____**я**____**не**____**спорил**____**бы**____**с**____**тобой,**____**если**____**бы**____**это**____**не**____**было**____**правдой.**____**Согласен,**____**трудно**____**поверить,**____**что**____**у**____**такого**____**больного,**____**безумного,**____**извращенного**____**ублюдка-садиста,**____**как**____**ты,**____**начинает**____**развиваться**____**сознание.**____**Ты**____**отказываешься**____**верить,**____**что**____**на**____**самом**____**деле**____**начинаешь**____**заботиться**____**об**____**этой**____**девушке.**____________**  
**_  
_Нелепо!__Единственное,__о__чем__я__забочусь__ – __выдержит__ли__Белла__общение__с__моим__каменным__членом,__вот__и__все.__Она__здесь__для__того,__чтобы__я__использовал__ее,__как__сам__захочу._

_________**Тогда**____**почему**____**тебе**____**так**____**сложно**____**охотится?**____**Ты**____**видишь**____**ее**____**испуганное**____**лицо,**____**когда**____**пытаешься**____**убить**____**человека.**____**Если**____**бы**____**ты**____**действительно**____**воспринимал**____**ее**____**только**____**как**____**объект**____**для**____**секса,**____**не**____**было**____**бы**____**никаких**____**проблем**____**с**____**человеческой**____**кровью,**____**не**____**так**____**ли?**____**Ты**____**не**____**пил**____**ее**____**в**____**последнее**____**время,**____**потому**____**что**____**эти**____**новые,**____**для**____**тебя,**____**чувства**____**пугают**____**до**____**чертиков.**____________**  
**_  
Я покажу этому мудаку. Я возьму ее прямо сейчас. Какая-то человеческая девушка не может напугать меня. Я уже ждал, когда он начнет петь песни «чувства, о-о-о чувства».

_Поверь...__у__нее__сейчас__будет__охуенно__веселая__жизнь._

_________**Будто**____**это**____**решит**____**что-либо**____**или**____**исправит.**____________**  
**_  
_Заткнись!__Я__могу__сделать__все__в__десять__раз__хуже,__если__ты__не__оставишь__меня__в__покое,__пока__я__буду__с__ней.__Не__сомневайся._

_________**Затыкаюсь...**____**пока.**____**Подумай**____**о**____**том,**____**что**____**ты**____**делаешь.**____________**  
**_  
_Ни__слова__больше,__ни__единого__гребанного__слова!_

Я ждал, не начнет ли Фрейвард свою проповедь снова.

Ничего. Тишина.

Хорошо. Думаю, он считает, что физическое состояние обезопасит Беллу. Ну конечно, это еще не значит, что она не получит свою долю охрененно веселой жизни. Я просто буду осторожнее, чтобы не зайти слишком далеко.

_Хм,__вернемся__к__изначальной__проблеме.__Как__же__поиметь__ее...__нужно__припомнить__все__способы!__  
_  
Я отправился в кабинет захватить некоторые приспособления, которые желал испробовать на своей сладкой. Я, блять, такой заботливый. У меня есть игрушки, с которыми мы можем играть.

Отомкнув замки «хранилища» Беллы, я вошел, чтобы осмотреть свое сокровище. Она спала, ее прекрасные волосы были разбросаны по подушке.

Забавно и довольно странно, что я не трахал никого другого, и даже не хотел. Невероятно сексуальная Белла была всем, чего я, кажется, жаждал. Ее неопытность и невинность возбуждали еще больше. И, должен признать, очень приятно знать, что я первый познал ее тело. Черт, я единственный, кто познает его.

Я имею в виду, блин, это совершенно очевидно, что «Бог», или какая там «высшая сила», похож на меня. Иначе, почему такие женщины, как Белла, существуют? Она определенно была создана для меня. Предназначена только мне... нет сомнений.

Этот мелкий долбанный Фрейвард совершенно ничего не знает. Вина? Где он набрался этого дерьма? Нет причин чувствовать вину за то, что я обладаю ею. Она, блять, принадлежит мне.

_'Судьба',__очевидно,__знала,__что__делает,__и__я__тоже.__  
_  
Теперь пришло время разбудить мою маленькую спящую красавицу. Слишком долго я ждал. Настало время игры.

- Пора вставать, моя сладкая, - сказал я ей, проводя рукой по лицу, а затем опускаясь к ключице.

Белла тут же проснулась и села, очевидно, желая остановить меня, прежде чем я двинусь ниже.

_Не__переживай,__моя__сладкая.__Я__определенно__доберусь__туда__в__ближайшее__время.__  
_  
Она взглянула на меня, а потом сильно зажмурилась, делая глубокий вдох. Затем она выдохнула и посмотрела на меня еще раз.

Она не кукла. Она знает, что будет. Я обычно не будил ее, если не желал чего-то. Слишком долго. Конечно, она знала, что эта отсрочка не будет длиться вечно.

Нет смысла ходить вокруг да около.

- Не нужно утолить какие-либо человеческие нужды, прежде чем мы начнем? - спросил я, показывая в сторону ванной комнаты.

_Видите?__Я__поставил__одну__из__ее__потребностей__выше__своих.__Я__достоин__медали.__  
_  
Она не ответила мне. Только легонько кивнула, медленно поднялась с кровати и еще более медленно пошла в ванную.

_Неважно,__насколько__медленно__идешь,__ты__не__сможешь__отсрочить__неизбежное,__любимая!__  
_  
- Оставь дверь открытой, - приказал я, когда она приблизилась к проему. Я не буду делать ту же ошибку дважды, особенно после надоедливых причитаний Элис.

Она остановилась и немного напряглась, выпуская разочарованный вздох, а затем пошла дальше.

Я слышал, как она писает, а затем смывает воду. Затем она вымыла руки, а затем - почистила зубы.

Пока я ждал, то осмотрелся вокруг и понял, что было бы хорошей идеей поставить несколько видеокамер и здесь. Мало того, что я смогу присматривать за своим маленьким сокровищем, мне можно будет наснимать немного порнушки. От этих мыслей я возбудился еще больше.

Закончив расчесывать волосы и, по-видимому, не придумав еще чего-то, чем получилось бы затянуть время, она уныло вышла из ванной и направилась обратно к кровати.

Она знала, что не сможет принимать ванну или душ без моего присутствия. Я не позволил бы ей делать это в одиночку. Кроме того, часть моей работы - убеждаться, что она чистая, и я исполнял ее очень серьезно.

- Пока не садись. Встань и избавься от своей одежды, - приказал я, надеясь, что она не будет спорить.

Нацепив защитную маску равнодушия на лицо, она начала сбрасывать одежду. Закончив, Белла попыталась сесть, но я прервал ее.

Мой чудовищно огромный член встал по стойке смирно при виде ее обнаженного тела.

- Нет, нет, нет, моя милая, - говорил я, призывая ее легким движением пальца. - Ты должна и меня раздеть.

Она сделала еще один глубокий вдох, прежде чем подойти ко мне.

_Да,__я__могу__сделать__так,__что__дама__дышать__перестанет...__иногда__буквально.__  
_  
Она стояла передо мной, по-видимому, ожидая команды. Я не против поруководить ею.

- Можешь начать с моей футболки.

Она дрожащими руками взяла подол и начала поднимать ее вверх. Я решил помочь, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы она могла снять ее через голову.

Ткань упала на пол. Она смотрела на меня, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.

- Сними мои туфли и носки, - приказал я, сидя на кровати. Она встала на колени и начала их снимать.

_О,__как__я__люблю__видеть__ее__на__коленях!__  
_  
Я даже хотел, чтобы она упиралась немного, потому что просто мечтал шлепнуть ее по удивительно красивой заднице. Я все равно это сделаю. Но нужно вести себя поаккуратнее – все из-за ее дурацкого хрупкого человеческого тела.

Она встала и посмотрела на меня все с той же маской безразличия на лице.

Я уже хотел посмеяться над ее предсказуемостью, но решил не отходить от сценария с бережным отношением и оставить все при себе.

- Думаю, ты знаешь, что будет дальше, - сказал я и встал.

Белла прикоснулась к пуговице на моих джинсах и заколебалась на мгновение. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, она расстегнула их, а затем потянула вниз молнию. Она начала стягивать мои штаны и слегка приоткрыла ротик, когда мой всегда готовый огромный и упругий член вырвался наружу. Не ожидала, что мой солдатик будет тут как тут.

Я поднял ноги, позволяя ей стащить джинсы.

Положив руку ей на плечо, я заставил ее сесть рядом со мной на кровать.

- Отлично справляешься, моя сладкая. Однако я ожидаю от тебя чуть больше слов. Задавая вопросы, я ожидаю, что ты ответишь. Поняла? - Я заставлю ее говорить со мной, хочет она или нет.

Она кивнула, и я уставился на нее в ожидании.

- Да, я поняла, - коротко ответила она.

- Так как ты уже давненько не видела мой член, думаю, ты должна ему поцелуй. Не так ли? - Он определенно готов.

- Я не хочу, - ответила она, и меня удивила эта смелость.

- Ладненько, ничего страшного, - сказал я к ее изумлению.

- Или целуешь, или сосешь, и если ты предпочитаешь сосать... - начал я, уже зная, каков будет ее ответ.

- Я поцелую, - ответила она достаточно быстро и сразу же наклонилась и слегка поцеловала массивную головку моего сверхмассивного члена.

- Мы собираемся немного развлечься сегодня, - сказал я, а затем взял кое-что с верхней полки шкафа. Я не мог дождаться, когда увижу выражение ее лица.

Запрыгнув на кровать, я бросил ей коробку. Выражение полного шока и недоверия появилось на ее хорошеньком личике.

_Бесценно.__  
_  
Я взял коробку в руки и начал читать вслух.

- Супермегавибратор с анальной насадкой. Для ее неистового удовольствия. Батарейки в комплекте.

_Да,__бесценно.__Абсолютно__бесценно.__  
_  
- П... пожалуйста, н... н... не используй это на мне, - слегка заикаясь, еле выговорила она.

_Хм,__наверное,__я__могу__дать__ей__право__выбора.__  
_  
- Ну, если не хочешь, не буду. Я просто подумал, что для тебя же лучше, если мы будем использовать его некоторое время - когда я решу оттрахать твою маленькую дырочку, будет не так больно. Но, поскольку ты не хочешь, могу предположить, что ты готова к моему члену прямо сейчас. - Я сделал вид, словно собираюсь перевернуть ее и тут же приняться за дело.

- Нет! - ответила она решительно и немного отпрыгнула назад.

Я одарил ее осуждающим взглядом, и она быстро начала отступать, как и ожидалось.

- Я хочу сказать, нет, я не готова к этому. Думаю, ты был прав изначально, - несколько слезинок упало с ее ресниц.

- Отличный выбор, моя сладкая. Я сделаю это очень приятным. Думаю, ты получишь удовольствие, - говорил я, скользя рукой вдоль ее груди.

Она заметно вздрогнула.

Наверное, из-за моего прикосновения и ожидания того, что сейчас будет.

- Ляг на спину, согни ноги в коленях и разведи их. Открой передо мной свою прекрасную киску.

Когда она подчинилась моему указанию, я жадно открыл нашу маленькую веселую коробочку.

Я разместил себя у ее киски, проводя пальцами по ее удручающе сухим складочкам.

_Так__дело__не__пойдет,__правда?__  
_  
Я опустил голову вниз и провел языком от самой ее щели и вверх. Повторив движение еще несколько раз, я сосредоточился на ее клиторе.

_Ах,__вот__она...__Сущность__Беллы.__  
_  
- Ты не можешь не ответить мне, Белла. Ты всегда будешь в конечном итоге мокрой и готовой. В конце концов, твое тело – это прекрасный инструмент, которым я могу управлять. - Я ввел в нее два пальца и почувствовал теплую влагу внутри.

Я вынул пальцы и облизал их.

Мммм.

Затем я взял вибратор и добавил немного лубриканта. Немного больше смазки не помешает.

_Вот__такой__я__джентльмен._

- Знаю, ничто не может быть лучше моего члена, но давай попробуем и это. -Я начал медленно вращать вибратор внутри нее. Наполовину введя, я решил его включить.

Она задыхалась и смотрела туда, где вибратор проникал в ее глубины.

- Расслабься, моя сладкая, и наслаждайся ощущениями.

Я, конечно же, наслаждался возможностью лицезреть это. Кто бы мог подумать, что сунуть в нее что-то кроме моего члена может быть так весело?

Она просто истекала небесно-сладкими соками, пока я продолжал вводить вибратор. И я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я опустил лицо к ее блестящей киске. Сначала я вдыхал ее прекрасный аромат, потом и попробовал немного этого сладкого нектара.

Я убрал свое лицо, а потом наблюдал за своей рукой, вытаскивая и вводя снова мое приспособление. Я продолжал ритмичные движения, наслаждаясь зрелищем перед собой.

_Мой__чудовищных__размеров__член__подергивался,__нетерпеливо__ожидая__своей__очереди._

И это напомнило мне об изначальной цели. Которую необходимо было достичь прямо сейчас.

Я вынул вибратор, и поместил его кончик на клитор. Проделывая это, я взял лубрикант и выдавил немного на насадку.

Ее дыхание участилось, она вся дрожала.

_Идеальное__время!__  
_  
Я взял ее ноги и положил их себе на плечи. Убрав вибратор с ее клитора, я быстро заменил его своим языком. Затем я поместил его у крошечной дырочки и надавил немного. Я схватил насадку и провел ею вдоль щелочки к пункту назначения.

Она кричала и умоляла меня остановиться.

_Какая__же__она,__блять,__девчонка.__Это__не__может__быть__настолько__плохо.__Да__блять,__успокойся__ты__уже.__  
_  
- Прекрати, Белла! - крикнул я.

Она начала сильно кусать губы, очевидно, пытаясь подавить желание кричать.

- Если ты просто расслабишься, не будет так больно, - сказал я чуть жестче, чем хотел.

Мой язык продолжал лизать ее клитор. Я же засовывал вибратор в ее киску, а насадку - в анус.

Снова она тяжело задышала, хаотично двигая ногами.

_Ммм,__да!__Вот__и__оно.__  
_  
Она просто задыхалась, и теперь уже не могла сдержать рыдания.

Ее сладкие, сливочные оргазменные соки начали изливаться из ее сочной киски. Я быстро вынул вибратор, но убедился, что насадка осталась на месте. А затем принялся слизывать восхитительную жидкость, смакуя ее.

_Ради__этого__можно__отдать__все,__что__угодно!__Мне__нужно__больше!__  
_  
Продолжая свои действия, я поместил большой палец на ее клитор и начал яростно его тереть.

Я чувствовал, как она уперлась руками в мои плечи и попыталась оттолкнуть. Это уже было слишком для нее.

_Слишком__сильно,__блять.__  
_  
Я игнорировал это и продолжал свои действия. Затем я вынул насадку, замещая ее пальцем. Так мне удалось проникнуть еще глубже.

_Блять,__как__же__туго!__  
_  
Ее ноги не преставали трястись после первого оргазма, а теперь она практически кричала.

_Вот__и__опять.__Черт,__да!_

Я снова слизал все, наслаждаясь каждой каплей.

Я не мог больше ждать. Я должен был оказаться внутри нее.

Быстрее, чем можно себе представить, я убрал рот с ее киски и заменил его членом. Не теряя времени, я погрузился в ее сказочную глубину.

Я все еще держал ее ноги на своих плечах, неумолимо вонзаясь.

- Ты так чертовски туга, моя сладкая. Твоя киска, твое тело были созданы для меня. Скажи, Белла, кому ты принадлежишь?

Я взглянул на нее – она запрокинула голову назад и закрыла глаза. Она не отвечала мне. И этого я терпеть не собирался.

- Отвечай, черт побери! Кому ты принадлежишь, Белла? - кричал я.

- Тебе, - ответила она и начала рыдать.

_Прекрати__этот__хренов__бред!__Она__явно__не__понимает,__как__ей__повезло.__  
_  
- Посмотрите на меня, Белла! - приказал я ей, не прекращая толчков.

Она смотрела на меня со страхом в глазах.

- Черт, ты принадлежишь мне. Никогда не забывай об этом, - прошипел я сквозь зубы.

Я увеличил темп и начал маниакально входить и выходить из нее. Она была чертовски тугой. Я хотел, чтобы она сжалась вокруг меня. Я хотел почувствовать, как она кончит на моем члене.

Я поместил палец на ее клитор и начал энергично двигать им. Взрыв зарождался внутри нее. Я хотел, чтобы ее киска истекала соками, когда произойдет этот взрыв.

Мне не пришлось ждать долго, потому что ее стеночки плотно сжались вокруг меня.

Ее дыхание было более хаотичным, чем когда-либо, и она на самом деле не могла не закричать в экстазе.

- Вот так, моя сладкая, кончи для меня. Лишь для меня.

_Ох,__блять,__да!_

Я вонзился в нее сильно и глубоко еще несколько раз, и мы оба достигли нашей восхитительной вершины одновременно.

Я действительно дышать перестал, и это говорит тот, кто в кислороде не особо нуждается.

Я вышел из нее и лег рядом.

- Так скажи мне, Белла, как это было?

_Унизительно,__болезненно,__гадко..._

Я уверен, было много слов, которые моя Белла хотела бы использовать. Но, я знал свою Беллу. Она хорошо учится.

- Хорошо, - прошептала она хрипло.

_Хорошо...__это__должно__быть__больше,__чем__хорошо.__Она__должна__кричать__изо__всех__сил,__какое__охуительное__удовольствие__я__ей__подарил.__  
_  
Но она не кричала, и не будет. И меня на самом деле это не должно волновать.

Но, волнует.

_Черт!_


	16. Chapter 16

Глава шестнадцатая.

- Как сегодня поживает мой маленький человечек? – спросил я Беллу с широкой улыбкой на лице, войдя в комнату.

Белла лежала на кровати, ее голова покоилась на перекладине.

- То, что надо, - насмешливо ответила она и закатила глаза, скрещивая руки на груди.

_Вот так и портиться мое хорошее настроение. _

- Будь осторожна, сладкая, ведь я могу подумать, что ты отнюдь не рада меня видеть, - выражение моего лица стало яростным, и я подумал, что она понимает, что я отнюдь не счастливый турист.

Она ничего не ответила. Просто опустила глаза вниз и начала покусывать губы.

_Почему она не могла ответить, как скучала по моему мужественному лицу и огромному монстру, моему члену? Слишком много прошу? Черт, да мы с моим монстром реально скучали по нашему с ней траху!_

Или это я привык к этому?

Буду милым и позволю этому произойти.

- Ну, почему бы нам не провести немножко времени вдвоем? – ухмыльнулся я и посмотрел прямо в ее глаза, начиная расстегивать рубашку.

Белла меня удивила, молниеносно вскочив с постели. Быстро стащила с себя рубашку и спустила свои трусики.  
_  
Я в шоке. Может, она и впрямь готова для меня._

Прежде чем я обдумал, почему моя сладкая так быстро изменила свою манеру поведения, она стала похожей на «Зомби Беллу». И хотя я рад, что она готова для меня, не ценю, что она воспринимает то, что происходит между нами, как обычную рутину.

Белла легла на постель, раздвинула ноги и уставилась на потолок с пустым выражением лица.

_Вот, как портиться мое хорошее настроение… _

Я опять пытаюсь заставить ее стать более отзывчивой.

Я быстро освободился от остальной одежды.

- Нет, Белла. Я хочу, чтобы твой ротик выказал свое уважение моему члену. Я правда думаю, что ты овладела этими навыками, так что становись на колени. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы им пренебрегли, так?

Она встала и раздраженно посмотрела на меня.

Я поднял бровь, указывая ей на свое терпение.

_Она такая страстная._

Не теряя времени, Белла выползла из кровати и села в одну из моих любимых поз… сидя передо мной на коленях.

О, да, пора уважить моего монстра.

Она обернула вокруг члена свой сладкий, пухлый, розовый ротик и начала творить волшебство.

Я, как джентльмен, помогал ей. Взял ее за голову и начал трахать ее ротик. И даже милосердно позволил ей проглотить все, что извергнул.  
_  
Да, я истинный даритель._

И когда позволил ей освободиться, она посмотрела на меня одним из тех взглядов, которых ненавидел. Он словно говорил: «И что сейчас?»

Но она сделала то, что могла.

Мне нужно уйти. Пойду поем, а пока позволю ей передохнуть.

- Можешь одеться и поспать, - сказал я и оделся. - На сейчас – все, сладкая. Не волнуйся, я скоро приду, и мы продолжим.

~ ~ ~  
Это становилось смехотворным.

Отвратительно, что я не могу нормально поохотиться.

_Да, мне бы хотелось повелевать еще одним человеком, желательно с отрицательным резус фактором АB. Пожалуйста, убедитесь, ради бога, что это не женщина с коричневыми волосами и глазами._

Ага, вот только не уверен, что Судьба подкинет мне именно такой тип.

Даже животные подошли бы.

Хотя мне бы не хотелось заразиться от них паразитами. Понятно и так, что чертовы койоты заражены. Лоси и олени должны быть получше… хотя так же отвратительны. Единственное, что подходит – горный лев, даже если он далеко от человеческой крови.

Мой чертов маленький человечек оставляет влагу абсолютно на всем. Удивлюсь, если ухаживающие за больными чувствуют себя неимущими.

_Ты просто даешь и даешь… а они принимают и принимают. _

Я даже подумал, что если трахну случайную человеческую девушку, то, возможно – просто возможно – тогда бы увидел, что могу обходиться без Беллы. И целых два раза я провалился.

Первый раз был слишком фальшивым. Ее сиськи были размером пляжного мяча, и они не были такими нежными и гладкими, как у Беллы.

Второй раз был еще более нервным, чем первый. Ну, ее первая мысль была не такой уж и плохой: она хотела отсосать мой член, и была уверена, что он был таким же чертовски мужественным, каким и сам я. _И эта мысль была чертовски правильной. _

Следующее, что волновало меня – вторая мысль о ее же готовности. Она не могла дождаться, когда я войду в нее. Ее мысли были такими же легкомысленными, как и она сама. Она воображала меня, дразнящего ее киску, пока опиралась на мою руку и шептала «милую чепуху», прежде чем встать на колени и предложить себя.

И я не трахнул ни одну из них, даже не укусил.

_Какого хрена?_

Это пустяк, но маленькая человеческая девушка все равно сводит меня с ума.

Белла живет со мной около пяти месяцев. А в последний месяц я не смог выпить кровь людей.

Она просто сводит меня с ума, когда я вхожу и вижу ее мертвые глаза.

Дерьмо, я – причина ее мертвых глаз, в то время как мои собственные живы.

Она просто ест и пьет. Редко двигается, только если я не заставлю ее. Она практически не говорит.  
_  
Дерьмо, в чем ее проблема?_

Все это действует на мои нервы. Не только потому, что приходиться иметь дело с «зомби», но еще и потому, что слова маленькой и гребанной Элис Каллен постоянно прокручиваются в моей голове. «Если ты продолжишь и дальше обращаться к ней так же, как и сейчас, то она долго не протянет».

Клянусь… это как постоянная перемотка.  
_  
Гребанная животная кровь любящей Сучки!_

Я не позволю Белле умереть возле меня.__

И что я, черт возьми, собираюсь сделать, чтобы уберечь ее от смерти?

Может, я должен побольше о ней узнать. Пойду в дом родителей и заберусь в ее комнату. Я не могу услышать ее мысли, так что не знаю, что твориться у нее в голове. Надеюсь, смогу что-нибудь найти благодаря своему маленькому расследованию.

~ ~

Слава Богу, кажется, никого нет, а, значит, могу обследовать его.

Дом меньше, чем я думал. Окно возле двери наполовину открыто. Люди больше не боятся? В смысле, кто-то же может сюда войти.  
_  
Неужели они это называют гостиной?  
_  
Я размышлял, продукцию какого декоратора они использовали. Кажется, это нечто среднее между «The Brawny Man» и «Betty Boop».

Даже гостиная «Brady Bunch» выглядит лучше, чем у них. Жесткий ковер цвета отвратительной ржавчины. Был еще и зеленый диван, который, кажется, вытащили из мусорки. Уродливейшее одеяло, которое выглядит как облеванный рождественский свитер, драпирующийся на спине. ТВ, купленное, кажется, в пятидесятых, на столе, припертое к середине стены, и оранжевые занавески, украшенными фиолетовыми цветами, повешены возле окна. Огромный окунь прибит к стене над камином.

Абсолютно жуткий и отвратительный.

Беллы здесь и нет. Конечно, нет, потому что все в этой комнате, кажется, старше ее на минимум тридцать лет.

Хотя есть картины с Беллой, повешенные над камином. Это Белла сквозь годы… в балетном костюме, с ее командой из софтбола и ребенок лет девяти или двенадцати с бреккетами.

Есть одна веселая… Белла в костюме ниндзя, с черным лицом и маской. В одной руке у нее меч, а в другой – ведро как на Хеллуин. Она пытается выглядеть устрашающе, сузив свои красивые коричневые глаза.

Кухня очень маленькая и обставленная по минимуму. В ней нет ничего привлекательного, но она немного лучше, чем гостиная. Холодильник напомнил мне о предназначении Беллы на следующий месяц.

Да, она не собирается так сделать.

Я предпочту не пытать свои глаза оставшимся декором дома. Пришло время найти комнату Беллы.

Стоило мне подняться по лестнице, как я ее нашел, и, должен признать, она меня удивила. Конечно, она не была модной или большой, но здесь хотя бы не было тех уродливых украшений. Пол деревянный, и яркие голубые и фиолетовые узоры на полу тянутся вплоть до ее кровати. Плюшевое фиолетовое одеяло сочеталось с пурпурными подушками, накрытыми им на ее двойной кровати.

На старом деревянном стуле лежал древний компьютер. Рядом со столом были прибиты две деревянных полки. На полу возле полок была аккуратно сложена кучка из книг.  
_  
Давайте узнаем, какой у нашей сладенькой вкус.  
_  
Пигмалион, Мост Короля Людовика Святого, Сердце во тьме, Бессмертная возлюбленная, Тэсс из рода д'Эрбервиллей.

Ох, а это интересно, «Вампиры: скрытая правда». У нее даже были книги о Дракуле и книга Мертвых.

Ладно, продолжим. Многообразие авторов. Сэлинджер, Стейнбек, Бронте, Достоевский, Толстой, Остин, Торо. Даже Илиада. У нее так же была куча книг в мягком переплете, начиная от романсов арлекинов, вестернов, мистики и заканчивая научной фантастикой.

Да, у моей девочки был отменный вкус.

У Беллы так же была полка с очень интересной, но маленькой СД коллекцией.

Louis Armstrong, Miles Davis, The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, Sinatra, AC/DC, Queen, Coldplay, Evanescence, INXS, The Beach Boys, Cage the Elephant, Fatboy Slim, The Clash, Mozart, Beethoven, Usher, Nine Inch Nails… и даже миксы.

Альбом Go-Go? Серьезно, Белла? Ладно, у каждого свой вкус.

Да, это, конечно, не типичная комната молодой женщины. Нет коробок с украшениями. Ни дамских сумочек, набитых косметикой. Ни кружевных покрывал или красивых журналов.

В ее маленьком комоде и шкафчике в основном были голубые джинсы и несколько свитеров. Очевидно, она одевается так, чтобы было комфортно ей.

Кажется, мне еще нужно полазить на ее письменном столике.

_Бинго! Ее дневник! Превосходный способ залезть к ней в голову. _

Не думаю, что обладаю достаточным терпением для его прочтения. Просто посмотрю несколько страничек, выбранных наугад. Я должен узнать, что же заставило мою девочку его завести.

**Пятое октября.**

Мистер МакДжиннис такая жопа с ручками! Он сказал, что мой доклад был неполным. Он намекнул, что я не полностью прочла «Портрет Леди».

Болван!

Такое ощущение, что я могла бы написать «Портрет огромного прокола», где он бы сыграл главную роль.  
  
У моей Беллы есть чувство юмора.  
**  
Третье ноября.**

Мне правда нравиться работать на Ньютонов. Просто я не хочу работать с Майком. Но когда я в магазине, он тоже там.

Но с другой стороны я провела хорошую распродажу. Миссис Ньютон была мной впечатлена. Черт, да я сама была впечатлена. Будучи всегда в здании, я могла предлагать и продавать товары свыше трехсот долларов для путешественников. Я могла и не хотеть пытаться обслужить покупателей на улице, хотя я, конечно же, знала, что и как надо делать.  
  
Ну, хорошо хоть, что она не изнывает по какому-нибудь мальчишке. Я не нашел ни одной странице, которая касалась бы парней.

Клянусь, она бы говорила обо мне. Наверное, Белла расписала бы несколько своих фантазий.

**Восьмое декабря.**

Сегодня отличный день! Мистер МакДжиннис увольняется из Высшей Школы Форкса! Как я узнала, его парню предложили работу, от которой он не смог отказаться, в Сан-Франциско.

Наверное, это и есть мой шанс получить «пять» по этому курсу.  
  
Я же знал, что моя Белла была страстной.

Я бы взял с собой ее дневник, но его пропажу могли обнаружить родители. Не то, чтобы мне было их жалко, просто это могло дать им надежду, что их дочь жива. Так что, наверное, мне придется его оставить.

Хотя он мне правда понравился.

Я просто пролистаю его и все.

**Пятнадцатое января.**

Они думают, что я идиотка? Что я не в курсе? Они такие тупые и не понятные.

Да, они – мои родители, и я люблю их. Но, эй!

Никто из них не знает, что скрывают другие. Никто из них не понимает, что я все знаю. Эй, я знаю все уже давно.

Они остаются вместе из-за меня? Неужели думают, что таким образом уберегают меня от боли? Неужели думают, что для меня полезно вырасти в такой среде, где родители притворяются, что любят друг друга и по-прежнему испытывают чувства?

Так у ее родителей были проблемы? Думаю, они действительно недооценивали Беллу. Моя девочка все прекрасно понимала.

**Двадцать первое февраля.**

Тяжело. Сегодня моя новая подруга, Джейн, рассказала, почему переехала из Бостона в Форкс со своей тетей.

Ее насиловал ее же парень. Она хотела получить помощь, но каждый раз, когда пыталась, ее парень обо всем узнавал. Всякий раз я молилась, чтобы она перестала об этом говорить, потому что начала бы воображать всю эту историю. И затем я поняла, что, если для меня было тяжело слушать ее историю, то для Джейн это было в тысячу раз сложнее, потому что она через это прошла.

Она сказала, что он насиловал ее тысячу раз за день и совершал множество сексуальных актов без ее согласия.

Если она когда-нибудь захочет остаться дома или будет что-то делать без его согласия, то он придет в ярость. Он обвинил бы ее в измене и затем начал пытать и насиловать.

Она сказала, что самая худшая вещь, которая с ней произошло, - принятие всего. Она начала думать, что она и есть такая же плохая, как он заставлял ее поверить. Она начала верить, что заслуживает избиения или изнасилования. Она почувствовала себя ничего не значащей.

Любовь существует? Конечно же, между Джейн и ее бойфрендом ее не было. Не уверена, что она была и между моими родителями… если вообще когда-либо была. Я бы поверила, что когда-то была, но никогда не узнаю, что было на самом деле.

Если ты правда кого-то сильно любишь, так почему же избиваешь свою половинку? Как кто-то может заботиться о ком-то, когда так поступает с ним? Что превращает мужчин в таких садистских ублюдков? Что их заставляет почувствовать себя такими сильными, чтобы таким ужасным способом унижать женщин?

Я выросла в сказке, мечтая, чтобы у меня была большая, истинная любовь. Я всегда воображала, что моя любовь будет любить и защищать меня. Я всегда мечтала о милых открытках, поцелуях в украдку, длинных прогулок по пляжу рука об руку, раскачивания в объятиях и наблюдение за звездами, а так же совместной старости.

Моя сладкая, невинная Белла, любви не существует.

**Третья марта.**

Я долго думала о Джейн и о том, через что она прошла.

Однажды она рассказала, что мечтала, чтобы все это кончилось и прекратилось ее существование. Она сказала, что боль, которую он заставил ее испытать, была слишком сильной. Она сказала, что потеряла желание жить.

Наконец, Джейн рассказала своей маленькой сестренке об избиениях. С ее помощью подруга смогла рассказать родителям.

Когда тетушка предложила переехать к ней, она подпрыгнула от открывшейся возможности. Джейн оставалась в Бостоне, который все время напоминал ей о боли. Она хотела начать все заново. Стоило ей переехать в Форкс, как стало сразу же легче, хотя и поняла, что эта боль навсегда останется с ней. Она не будет такой сильной, но по-прежнему останется где-то там, внутри нее.

Для меня это все так не справедливо. Он так долго терроризировал ее. Джейн боялась за свою жизнь и за жизнь людей, которых любила. Сейчас он в тюрьме. Она же жива, но никогда более не будет такой же живой и свободной, какой была однажды. Она никогда не восстановит свою невинность. А любовь навсегда будет казаться ей чем-то испорченным.

Я не в состоянии выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Закончила свое эссе для класса мистера Хэлл о насилии. Множество раз я залезала в Интернет и искала в библиотеке необходимый материал. Папа рассказал мне о многих звонках в Полицию, касающихся насилий и преступлений. Он даже отвел меня поговорить с миссис Андерсон, главой комитета по вопросам изнасилованных женщин.

Самое худшее – то, что даже если женщина спасется… ее прошлое будет влиять на настоящую жизнь. К несчастью, большинство женщин верят, что действительно заслужили те наказания. Некоторые привыкли верить той лжи, которую им говорили. О том, какими ничтожными они были или же что их носители так с ними обращались из-за любви.

Изумительно, что мозгами так легко можно манипулировать. В этом случае я понимаю, почему некоторые женщины не хотят выйти из этого кошмара. Хотя о них я больше всего беспокоюсь. Надеюсь, им помогут прежде, чем будет поздно. 

На самом деле Белла могла выбрать гораздо более интересную тему для эссе. Разве это не скучно? Мне правда не интересно.

**Десятое марта.**

Я такая глупая! Согласилась идти на бал с Майком Ньютоном. О чем я, черт возьми, думала? А, точно, об этом я ВООБЩЕ не думала.

Он был таким приставучим. Продолжал сновать вокруг меня, как какой-то потерявшийся щенок. Правда, противный, потерянный щенок!

Он так достал меня на работе, что я согласилась пойти с ним просто, чтобы заткнуть его. Глупо.

Я была готова забить на него, но мама была взволнованна школьным объявлением о бале. Так что я подумала, что могу убить двух зайцев одной стрелой. Могу сделать мать счастливой, пойти с Майком на свидание, после чего он, наконец-то, отстанет от меня. Поэтому я и согласилась.  
  
О чем она, черт возьми, думала?

Майкл – должно быть, тот придурок из видео. Такое ощущение, что она делает все для остальных, но не для себя.

Моя бескорыстная девочка.

**Второе апреля.**

Миссис Хэлл сказал, что я буду представлять Форкс на «Teen Empowerment Forum» в следующем месяце. Молодец я.

Она, кажется, впечатлена моим эссе о насилии и совокуплении. Они хотят, чтобы я прочла свое эссе как речь на их собрании.

Ненавижу говорить на публике. Я бы не вложила столько сил в эссе, зная, что миссис Хэлл прикажет мне выступить с ним. Но я не могу отказаться, потому что мы с Чарли и Рене знаем об этом все. На самом деле, мы пообедали вместе (можете поверить?), чтобы отпраздновать. Я не хочу огорчать их отказом на выступление, так что я влипла.

Видишь… для остальных ты все делаешь, после чего расплачиваешься за них же.

**Двадцать четвертое мая.**

Бал был вчера. Слава Богу, все уже закончилось.

Он был ужасным! Почему все придают балам такое большое значение? Церемония окончания… отвратительно.

Майк и его идиоты-дружки использовали его как предлог для выпивки и перепихов. Майка настолько это заинтересовало, что он действительно ПОПЫТАЛСЯ. Он все время держал меня за руку, и когда пытался поцеловать, я чувствовала тошноту. Я не хотела, чтобы он касался меня своим грязным ртом.

Я почти ударила его, когда во время медленного танца он лапал меня. Хорошо еще Бен и Анжела знали, каким болваном он был, и поэтому видели все его попытки. Мы придумали план, по которому я неожиданно почувствовала себя плохо, поэтому Бен с Анжелой отвезли меня домой.

Да, МОЯ Белла, этот придурок не имеет права лапать тебя! Никто не может тронуть тебя, кроме меня.

**Третье июня.**

И вот я выпустилась. Да, у меня есть диплом школы Высшей Школы Форкса.

Я рада, что школа закончилась. Конечно, я буду скучать по своим друзьям: Анжела, Бен, Джейн, Джессика и Шон. Они – единственные, кто сделал мои последние четыре года более сносными. Знаете, они правда были хорошими, раз испытывали такое же отвращение к Майку, как и я.

Говоря о Майке, я хочу найти новую работу. Колледж начнется в сентябре, и я надеюсь, что найду работу получше. Хотя на самом деле я не хочу проводить все свое время рядом с Майком. Он пропускает колледж, поэтому все свободное время будет проводить в магазине. Работать с Майком? Нет. Это абсолютное НЕТ, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ!

Он думает, что невероятно привлекательный, и с ним сбудутся все девичьи мечты. КАК ЖЕ!  
  
По крайне мере она хочет держаться от него подальше. Некоторые парни о себе слишком высокого мнения.

**Восьмое июня.**

Не могу дождаться, когда же уеду отсюда куда-нибудь подальше.

Я люблю родителей. Правда. Даже если они не могут признать, что больше не могут жить друг с другом. Они не могут признаться в этом… а я не хочу с ними жить. Может, если я уеду от них, то они перестанут притворяться ради меня в своей любви.

Разве они не понимают, что я хочу, чтобы они были счастливы? А если они останутся вместе, то такими точно не будут.

Почему все вокруг чувствуют необходимость в притворстве?

Жизнь такая короткая. Так почему вы хотите провести ее в полнейшей агонии? Будьте счастливы. Живите.

_Будьте счастливы? Живите? Да, но в моем мире такого не бывает. Прости, сладкая._

Почему я должен умереть рядом с одной из нескольких здравомыслящих девушек? Осмелюсь ли я сказать? Морали, ценности, нравственности.

_Черт, ненавижу эти слова!_

Больше не могу читать ее дневник. Такой бесчувственный. Мыслишки подростка. Не мое дело. Они меня даже не касаются. Совсем. И ничего абсолютно не значит.  
_  
Фак! Ненавижу! Что со мной вытворяет эта человеческая девушка?  
_  
Почему я испытываю к ней таки дерьмовые чувства? Неужели становлюсь похожим на этих Каленов?

_Нет, ни за что. _

Нет, не позволю этому случиться. Я хочу сохранить мою сладкую в мире живых, хотя я не смогу. Я должен остановить ее от превращения в зомби.

Все в порядке. Буду милым и щедрым. Куплю ей книг, раз она предпочитает читать, несколько CD, которые также были в ее комнате. А также приобрету тетрадок и ручек, чтобы она могла писать, сколько влезет.

Она будет такой счастливой, что, возможно, будет умолять потрахать ее. И, конечно, я буду джентльменом и не откажу ей в ее просьбе.  
_  
Все сработает. Должно._

_**Девушки, порадуйте меня своими комментариями! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_Овладеть Жизнью. Глава 17._

Что делать... что же делать...

Мне кажется, моя маленькая сладкая все это время просидела взаперти без развлечений. Исключая, конечно, полученное удовольствие вместе со мной. Это, безусловно, самое лучше событие в ее жизни.

_~ Придаешь слишком большое значение? Ага, точно. ~_

Ох, чудесно, Фрейдвард вернулся.

_~ Ты решил разрешить Белле какие-нибудь другие свободы, нежели чем отвращение от самой себя, когда ее заставляют удовлетворять все твои эгоистичные желания? ~_

Возможно.

_~ Беспокоишься о тщательности? ~_

Нет.

Все в свое время... все в свое время... мастер по планированию никогда не обнародует свои планы.

Определенно здесь будут изменения.

И я не могу дождаться осуществления плана.

Я установил Монополию, в которую она отказалась играть.

Сел, взял книгу, предложил ей одну, но она отказалась и от нее.

Включил DVD и стал смотреть фильм. Она перевернулась на другую сторону и уставилась в стену, не желая смотреть фильм со мной.

Я же так мило и тщательно продумал, что сделаю. А что она в ответ? Отказалась от всего. Она, должно быть, испугана, что должна делиться со мной. В чем ее проблема?

_~ Может, она ненавидит твою наглость? ~_

Нет, я определенно запал на нее.

_~ Только когда ты взволнован от того, что можешь получить от нее. ~_

Заткнись!

Я решил на время оставить телевизор, спуститься по лестнице и посмотреть, что еще у меня есть. Стоило мне уйти, я еще раз обернулся на нее, увидев, что она также смотрит на стену. Она такая упрямая малышка, вот, какая она.

Сейчас я спустился по лестнице, чтобы взять новое кино, когда услышал ее смех. Конечно, по телевизору идут разные идиотские комедии, но что она делает? Смеется. Как она смеет! Не хочет развлекаться со мной, но каждый раз, когда я выхожу из комнаты, она обращает свое внимание на нечто совершенно другое.

Что? А были ли игры, в которых я недостаточно хорош? Или я обязан приобрести что-нибудь попроще, как, например, "Горы и лестницы" или "Candyland"? Блин, а я думал, что девочка-то интиллегентная.

_~ Ну... ~_

Даже не иди туда, Фрейдвард!

Я решил развлечь ее. Благодаря Господу, она может смотреть телевизор и смеяться со мной.

_~ Или над тобой. ~_

Заткнись, черт возьми!

Я поднимаюсь в комнату. Она сидит на кровати в индийском стиле и, когда я вхожу, смотрит "Чья это жизнь в конце-концов?" (прим.переводчика: сериал 88-98 годов, в главной роли Клив Андерсон).

Увидев меня, она громко вздыхает и застывает, раскручивает ноги и снова глазеет на стену.

Я, правда, устал от всего этого дерьма.

Конечно, игнорирует меня, но смотрит шоу о неухоженном батане и его паре преследователей.

Прекрасно! Я и снова заставлю ее взаимодействовать со мной.

Я спускаюсь по лестнице в кабинет. Знаю, что у меня там есть спрятанные и уже вытащенные игрушки. Думаю, это самое время пришло.

После того, как я получил, что хотел, поднялся по лестнице. Пришло время увидеть на ее лице эмоции.

_~ Тебе не нужно этого делать просто потому, что чувствуешь себя отвергнутым школьником. ~_

Ты можешь просто заткнуться нахрен?

_~ Какая разница? Разве до тебя добралась твоя совесть? ~_

Какую часть из "заткнуться нахрен" ты не понял?

_~ Тебе не нужно этого делать. Она такого не заслуживает. ~_

Он никогда не научиться. Дело не в том, что она хочет, а в том, чего хочу я. Я заслуживаю поклонения, а она была большим, чем маленькая слабачка для воспевания моих достоинств.

Она на коленях должна громко петь "Аллилуйя"!

Я вернулся в комнату. Она читала книгу. Какого черта?

Значит, она ждет, пока уйду я, и только тогда пользуется подарком, который я ей подарил. Она слишком хороша для наслаждения им вместе со мной. Ну, я могу сказать, что в это время наслаждаюсь собой. Если она удачлива, может немного поразвлечься. Но только _может_.

- Ты собираешься поблагодарить меня за все твои подарки? - Я подхожу к кровати с моим маленьким портфелем, ожидая от нее ответа.

- Нет, - холодно сказала Белла.

- Ты такая эгоистичная. Раздевайся, - потребовал я.

Она смотрит на меня злобно. Пытается изобразить мой собственный взгляд. Не работает, сладкая.

Я наблюдаю за ней с поднятой бровью, пока она фыркает, поднимается и снимает с себя всю одежду, которую я разрешил ей носить.

_~ Не делай этого. ~_

Черт возьми, заткнись, или для нее обернется все в десять раз хуже, а для меня - в десять раз лучше.

_~ Прекрасно, но однажды ты ужаснешься этим днем. ~_

Очевидно, не в смысле обильной крови.

- Ляг на спину и подними ноги на перекладину, - говорю я, вылезая из собственной одежды.

- Подожди, я передумал. Встань передо мной на колени, - смотрю я на нее голодным взглядом.

Я должен добиться, чтобы этот сладкий ротик обернулся вокруг моего члена.

- Чудесно, - тихо и саркастично выдает она, словно мой чудесный слух не уловит ее слов. Глупая, глупая глупышка.

- Ну, мило знать, что тебе это не претит. Можешь начинать, - говорю я ей, схватив за волосы и прижав еще крепче к моему огромному члену.

Я размышляю, что должен получить некоторое удовлетворение, прежде чем начну то, что запланировал для нее.

Она смотрит на мой огромный член взглядом типа "только не снова". Это не пройдет. Исключив проникновение в ее рот. Так что я беру ее за волосы и проскальзываю членом в ее теплый влажный ротик. Ее глаза расширяются, и она начинает задыхаться.

- В следующий раз не сопротивляйся, - после всего это отнюдь не привилегия. Она должна быть напугана, чтобы выполнить эту честь. Хотя она не испытывает такого энтузиазма, как должна бы.

- Давай же, ты же можешь сделать лучше. Соси сильнее. Доставай до щек. Чем скорее доведешь меня, тем быстрее перестанешь. Хотя, я не знаю, почему бы тебе так сделать.

Она смотрит на меня и безрассудно закатывает глаза. В ответ я лишь сильнее сжимаю ее голову и на самом деле вдалбливаюсь в ее сладкий ротик.

Боже, да! Наконец, я достиг конца и, конечно, должен убедиться, что она проглотила каждую капельку. Моя ответственность заключается в том, чтобы увидеть, что она получает свою пищу.

- Хорошая девочка. Думаю, ты заслужила награду, - или ее заслужил я.

- На кровать, Белла, - говорю я, пододвигаясь к кровати.

Я смотрю, как она залезает в кровать, и ложусь вместе с ней. Думаю, мне хочется сделать по-другому.

- На самом деле, сладкая, я хочу, чтобы ты легла на живот. Положи голову на подушку.

Я взял сумку игрушек и подполз к ее спине. Как только мои ноги обернулись об ее талию, вытащил пару наручников. Прежде чем она поняла, что происходит, я уже закрепил одно из запястий на спинке.

- Пожалуйста, не надо, - умоляет она, когда я застегиваю другие.

- Не расстраивайся, сладкая, я не причиню тебе боль... - слишком сильную.

Я не расстраиваюсь о том, что приходиться привязывать ее ноги, поскольку знаю, что легко могу их отвязать. Конечно, тоже самое мог бы сделать и с ее руками, просто сейчас я не собираюсь их привязывать. Хотя нет ничего более эротичного, чем видеть ее, привязанную впереди меня.

Как же я люблю эту чудесную попку! Да, будет весело.

Без особых раздумий, я вставляю в ее еще сухую киску два пальца. Разве она не знала, что должна быть всегда влажной и готовой для меня?

Продолжив входить в нее пальцами, я приготовляю еще один и, используя вампирскую скорость, вывожу круги на ее клиторе. Проходит не так много времени, как ее дыхание становиться более затрудненным.

Вот и мы.

- Только я могу заставить тебя почувствовать так хорошо, сладкая.

А теперь она сильно приходит к краю... и это все я.

В основном из-за ее испуга, я беру немножко ее соков на палец и вхожу в дырочку, хотя она этого не хочет. А плохо.

- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо. Больно.

- Сладкая, я же делаю это все для тебя. Ты этим насладишься. Но мне нужно тебя подготовить, чтобы ты приняла мой такой огромный монстр-член.

Она начинает плакать, что я ненавижу. А плохо использовать это все на моей сладкой. Меня уже достал ее плач. Действительно нонсенс. Ей так повезло, что сегодня я ее не возьму. Мы просто приготовим ее к моему члену.

Я достаю тюбик смазки и вибратор. Он намного больше, чем та штучка для анального секса. Но, черт, мы же должны откуда-то начать. Конечно, и люди, и вампиры были бы скорее удовлетворены моим членом.

_~ Не слишком ли нагло? ~_

Подходящее слово, Уродвард. А сейчас, я, кажется, говорил тебе уйти, иначе ей не поздоровиться.

_~ Прекрасно. Сейчас недостаточно плохо, но я не хочу ухудшать. ~_

Как, возможно, и человек.

Итак, а что же сейчас?

Ох, точно, смазка и вибратор. Я великодушно смазал ее миленький маленький сморщенный вход и игрушку. Он должен нормально скользить, хотя я постараюсь взять ее нежно.

Я сильнее надавливаю им, и она на самом деле начинает кричать.

Не нормально ли то, что меня это тревожит? И ни слова не говори, Фрейдвард!

В и из. В и из. В и из. Что-то типа этого. Конечно, по виду мой член входит и выходит намного лучше, да и у меня это гораздо лучше получается, когда приближается время.

Она и правда плачет и кричит. Но из-за некоторых причины, это меня абсолютно не колышет. Может, я становлюсь прежним. Без отказов.

_Хммм... может, я смог бы ей чуть-чуть помочь..._

Я беру другую руку и ищу ее прекрасное, жаркое и влажное лоно, начиная входить и выходить в него. Ох, черт, это так хорошо. Пока вонзаюсь в нее двумя пальцами, большим пальцем играю с клитором. Мне забавно, потому что она только сильнее плачет, а потом плач быстро переходит в тяжелое дыхание.

Она ничего не может сделать. Она подходит. Ох, дерьмо! Ее соки капают на мои пальцы. Я поднимаю ее за задницу, вводя дидло. Затем ложусь под ее попку и пью все, что предложено... по желанию или нет.

_Мм, так хорошо! Эй, Майки, а мне нравиться! Так здорово облизывать пальцы!_

И после того, как я удовлетворился, вернул Беллу в ее прежнюю позицию.

А теперь приближается часть, которой она не будет рада. Но если ее попка будет моей... литературно выражаясь... она должна быть приготовлена. Я взял из сумки те игрушки, которые мне понадобятся, и вибратор.

- Белла, это же для твоей пользы. Я собираюсь кое-что вставить в эту прелестную попку, и это что-то ты для меня сохранишь. Ты будешь вынимать только в ванной. Поняла?

- Пожалуйста, не надо, Эдвард. Я больше не могу. Я не важно себя чувствую. Пожалуйста, не надо, - умоляла она.

- Не расстраивайся, моя сладкая. Он не такой большой, как вибратор или мой член, но он приготовит тебя к неизбежному.

Я достал "вставку в анус", как они это называют, и быстро вставил ее.

Она снова корчиться, но не плачет.

- Вот это мой маленький солдат. Ты же будешь хорошей девочкой, не так ли?

Она снова заплакала.

- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Эдвард, вытащи это. Я действительно плохо себя чувствую. Пожалуйста, не делай этого.

- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... это что, черт возьми, единственное слово, которые ты знаешь? - как же я устал от всего этого.

- Я знаю еще больше слов. Задница. Мудак. Болван. Ублюдок. Идиот, - Спинкелла вернулась! Я уж думал, она ушла навсегда.

- Достаточно! - прерываю я ее.

- Серьезно, Эдвард, что-то не так, - она смотрит на меня своими этими большими, коричневыми глазами, а по щекам стекают несколько слезинок.

Дерьмо!

_**Жду ваших комментариев!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Овладеть Жизнью. Глава 18.**

Я взял ключи и открыл один из шкафчиков, откуда достал все таблетки от боли, которые купил для нее. Сел на кровать и помог ей подняться. Я протянул ей две таблетки и затем помог запить водой, которая всегда стояла на тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

Она проглотила пилюли и запила их так, что могло показаться, что она выжила после крушения корабля.

- Просто полежи и отдохни, твоя голова должна скоро пройти. Похоже у тебя жар. Эти пилюли помогут тебе, - говорил я, подходя к стулу напротив кровати, чтобы наблюдать за ней.

Мой нимб никогда не загрязниться, если я и дальше продолжу в таком же духе. Черт, ей так повезло, что у нее есть я.

**Ты и дальше будешь поздравлять себя с тем, что добил ее окончательно?**

Да пошел ты!

Девочка продолжает играть свою роль даже во сне. Она все также метается по кровати и бормочет, словно… ну, подросток.

**Ты просто веселишься, наблюдая за современным поколением подростков. И что ты скажешь дальше?**

Разве я не сказал тебе заткнуться?

Она продолжает бормотать что-то типа: «Боже, помоги мне» или «Просто убейте меня».

Как я и сказал: Королева Драмы.

Я помогу ей. Я же не бессердечный монстр. Просто хочу еще чуть-чуть поиграть с ее задницей. Это несправедливо. Я знаю, что еще не послал приглашения, но все придумывалось как «Траханье сладкой задницы», а сейчас все разрушилось примерно так, как и видео – радио-звезду.

**Просто помоги ей и, ради всего Святого, перестань думать о восьмидесятых.**

Помогу.

**Спасибо, Боже…**

Нет проблем. Я и так собирался перейти с восьмидесятых на что-то другое. И, думаю да, помогу ей.

Я подошел к ее кровати, согнулся и нежно потряс ее.

- Проснись. Ты бормочешь. Проснись.

Ответа нет.

_Ради Ада!_

- Черт, проснись уже! – строго крикнул я и снова встряхнул ее, возможно, слишком жестко.

- Что? – слабо ответила она, словно это не она елозила по кровати и бормотала.

Я решил ее не бить за то, что она сейчас была похожа на хныкающего ребенка.

- Ты выглядишь так, словно тебе больно. Я проверяю тебя. Дай пощупать твой лоб. - Пока она лежала, я присел рядом с ней.

- Ну, она чуть снизилась, - посмотрел я в ее темные кроличьи глаза.

- Твои глаза, - прошептала она.

- Что с ними?

- Золотистые… они золотистые, а не красные, - смотрела она на меня своими зачарованными глазами.

Черт, да нет же!

Я расхаживал по своей каморке черт знает сколько. Я не мог поверить даже тогда, когда посмотрел в зеркало на свои золотистые глаза.

Что она со мной делает?

Просто превратила меня в какого-то педика, вот что.

**Пугаешься, что начинаешь делать правильные вещи?**

Черт, нет!

Я просто хочу убедиться, что красный цвет окончательно исчез. Но я уверен, что ее кровь по-прежнему пахнет божественно.

**Ты такой жалкий.**

А сейчас ты меня сбиваешь с толку.

**Я – это ты, идиот.**

Заткнись!

Если я ее освобожу, то смогу вернуться к жизни, которую вел до Беллы. Но хочу ли я? Тяжелый вопрос, на который не так-то просто ответить. Но с другой стороны я больше не хочу играть медсестру. Не хочу больше убеждаться вымыта ли она или сыта. Но, что самое лучше во всем этом, - то, что я наконец-то смогу попробовать ее изумительно панующую кровь.

Но больше не буду ее трахать. Хотя могу трахнуть кого-нибудь другого. Но захочу ли? Еще один проблемный вопрос.

_Все о себе. Не хочу все о себе._

_Один такой одинокий._

_А ты сегодня одинок?_

_Один из самых одиноких, которых ты когда-либо знал._

_"We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band …"_

Остановись! Перестань играть эти фразы из песен!

**И все это – ты.**

- Эдвард! – услышал я крик Беллы.

Что, сейчас?

Я поднялся наверх в ее комнату и увидел ее, обнимающую колени.

- Эдвард! Пожалуйста, останови это! Так больно, - плакала она.

- Что такое? Твоя голова?

- Да. Просто убей меня. Я не могу больше выносить эту боль, - умоляла она.

И что мне, черт возьми, сделать?

**Ты знаешь, что надо сделать.**

Дерьмо!

Я схватил телефон и набрал номер.

- Карлайл, мне нужна твоя помощь.


End file.
